Percy Jackson: Dawn of New Age
by Arren Bradley
Summary: "They are my children too, Perseus. Help me save them?" The dawn has come for the new age. Percy Jackson is now literally back, to save them all. Not just his friends but everyone. You think you know this story? Think again. He got second choice to save them all or did he… "She kept you in dark, Perseus. Do you think you can still trust her? Think again."
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND PJO UNIVERSE BELONGS TO ONE AND ONLY RICK RIORDON EXCEPT FOR THIS PLOT. COPY OF MY WORK IS NOT APPRECIATED AT ALL AND IF DID, DISCIPLINARY ACTIONS WILL BE TAKEN.**

**OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY THE STORY. ITS A TIME TRAVEL STORY WITH MYSTERY AND ADVENTURE AT EVERY CORNER.**

**RELATIONSHIP: NOT BEFORE 14 YEARS OLD. IT BECOMES VERY MUCH ICKY. POLLS WILL BE TAKEN WHEN THE TIME COMES FOR THAT.**

**BOOK 1: THE LIGHTNING THIEF**

PROLOGUE

It's a funny thing about war, once you go in, you never return from it. You get sucked into this ordeal from which you can never hope to return. It gives you scars, not just physical ones but mental ones too, to remind you of what you endured constantly for your whole life. Let me tell you it's a torture, every morning are a torment, every breath is a pain, and every night is a nightmare. You have lost everything in war. Not just people, friends or family but also your virtuousness, your contentment and you just become an empty, hollow shell of your former self. You sleep at night in hope for better future, to be with ones you love, you cry for your childish self to return but every morning is, just like I said earlier, a torment, a reminder that, all your contentment, was but a history and hoping for it is a vain attempt.

I was an empty shell of my former self. You could tell if you really looked into my eyes; it lost all its mirth and hardened to resolve that of a war veteran and I AM a war veteran.

It mostly comes as a surprise to me that I am capable of thought like these. So dark and dainty. I felt like I was in D.C universe. I mean I am Percy Jackson, guy with seaweed for a brain. But what can I say, war changes people.

That said, I should tell you I was in my cabin in Half-blood camp bored out of my mind, looking at photo group photograph of whole camp, 5 years ago as per my past time-line. It was at the end of my first summer break in the camp after that quest for lightning bolt. I was smiling crookedly towards the camera without care of the world which was dumped on me that summer. To my right, was my best friend Grover with one of his arm resting lazily around my neck. He had a big smile on his face. To my left was Annabeth with a small smile on her face, her blond princess curls resting on her shoulder. At our back were Stoll Brothers with mischievous smile on their face and twinkle in their eyes suggests of their impish nature. To their right was Clarisse glaring daggers at the Stolls. Well, what anyone can expect from children of Ares. Uncouth nature is in their blood. There were Lee, William and Apollo cabin to Grover's right, Malcolm and whole Athena cabin to the left of Annabeth, Hermes cabin behind us, Ares cabin to their right with Clarisse, Aphrodite cabin ahead of us with their designer clothes. They were the only ones whom took leisure to look most presentable. Then there was Demeter cabin with Katie Bell knelling infront of camera and various other cabins of different gods around us. We were smiling infront of camera (well, except, Ares cabin…whom had scowl on their faces or glaring daggers at certain pranksters, *cough* Clarisse *cough*), without any care of world, or prophecy or anything. We were just children whom were enjoying their summer.

I released a long sigh which, now I noticed was holding it. There was dull throb at the back of my head. Now, the people in picture were almost stranger or dead.

_And Annabeth…_

Thinking of her just breaks my resolve more and more. I mean jumping for her to Tartarus wasn't good enough to love me. She was in happy relationship with a child of Ares.

I snorted.

I couldn't help myself. See, I was bored out of my mind, so, to pass my time I tried to think some morose thoughts. I don't know what was going through my mind maybe it was A.D.H.D. What I meantioned earlier about some of them in picture was true but I already moved on from it. This was part of life, If you didn't adapt then you'll spend your whole life sad. That's not me.

I think I should make this clear. I was not upset with the breakup with Annabeth at all. We just fell out of love. That happens in a relationship but we were still friends.

Being friends with your ex-girlfriend is not weird at all.

Note the sarcasm.

It generally gets awkward when the current boyfriend doesn't trust his girlfriend with her ex which is me. It is kinda hard to blame him. I was a somewhat celebrity hero and quite attractive guy in the camp, not boasting or anything.

Ok, I was boasting a little. You get that right when you save world twice.

Anyways...

What I was actually dreading were the nightmares. They really mess up my mind and make me cranky in the morning. After the giant war, nightmare assault increased. I mean when someone moves on from something dreadful that happened to them, they shouldn't get nightmares about it right? Not me. I think I really pissed Hypnos. Damn you!

Shaking my head and clearing all my painful thoughts, I prepared to sleep, hoping, although it's futile to hope, that this night could be nightmare free. I don't know how much more I could really take those. I took out my t-shirt & jeans and lay on my bed, prepairing myself for nightmares and I let myself deep into slumber.

I expected to relieve everything, all the torments, all those painful memories or someone from my dysfunctional family whom I never met, making plans for the end of world. Yeah, this I get for saving everyone. I got two chances, to wish anything, I should've mentioned this one. Sometimes I hate being so moral.

What I didn't expect was to be in a big courtyard surrounded by lush green grass, various odd looking flowers and trees. It was so beautiful, serene, calm and smell was... incredible. I have never seen or smell something like this. Olympus was nothing compared to this. I could've lie here my whole life and still enjoyed it immensely.

Sadly, beautiful things must come to an end. This was my life. Things I loved or enjoyed ending abruptly or taken away from me. I still hold grudges against Hera for what she did to me. You know that right. You heard right- 'This Was part of my life'. I'll come to that later. Now coming back to that instant where I woke in Heaven's heaven, don't mind my rambling earlier, it happens to demigod.

Wait, This is dream right or is it calm before storm. I thought

I was so awed of the surrounding and panicking inside at the same time that I didn't realize someone was behind me. Only when she snorted that I froze, unconsciously put my hands in my jeans where my Beloved weapon Riptide is usually present which wasn't. I slowly turned around and came face to face with extremely beautiful lady (_Don't tell her I said that. She doesn't any bigger head then it already is)_, almost my height staring at me with a raised left eyebrow and amused smile. First thing she said was…

"You really do drool in your sleep."

Talk about coincidence.

And I very intelligently replied with…

"Huh…"

My thoughts were disoriented then.

She shook her head at my very well thought answer and snorted. She had this twinkle in her eyes, not like that of Stolls, but as if she knew everything.

"You know staring at people is rude. Haven't your mother taught you anything?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and this time it was right one. She did.

I wasn't aware that I was blatantly staring at her with my jaws hanging and drool almost coming out of my mouth. As soon as she asked, I became aware of myself and quickly shut my jaws. Oriented my mind and clearing my throat, I replied.

"Ummm, sorry about that." I mumbled.

"That's fine, everyone has same reaction when they see my courtyard and, not to sound like I am boasting, me." She arrogantly said, clearly boasting.

[_Don't roll your eyes at me, woman. You and I both know you were boasting.]_

"Uhhh, suuure." Clearly not believing her.

"So, do you know who I am?" she asked haughtly.

"Should I?"

She rolled her eyes at me

"You really are dumb." She muttered

"Thanks?" it came more or less as a question.

She rolled her eyes again. If she really going to do that every time I say something, then sooner or later she would have her eyes stuck inside her head.

[_I know it wouldn't happen but man could dream.]_

"Ok, so you really need introduction then." Clearing her throat she said."I am the first being, born from the oblivion Void, the creator of the universe, Mother of all primordial's. I am The Chaos." She finished dramatically, smoldering upwards with one hand on her knee and other on her waist.

I watched her weirdly. This is Chaos? My hesitance must be obvious on my face as she sighed dramatically in fake annoyance.

"I see you are not impressed?"

"No, it's just… I mean you are not what I expected to be like."

"Then, how did you expect me?"

"More like a creepy ancient lady on lose like Gaia."

She gasped.

"How dare you." She threatened mockingly. "But I see your point there. Taking my descendants into consideration, I can see why you would think that."

I nodded.

"Well, you can sit, Perseus." Waving her hand.

Then suddenly world spun around me. Scenery changed into some kind of throne room and I was sitting on a small wooden chair and I had cup of tea in my right hand? How did that happen? Now that's a wrong question, apparently if she's Chaos then this would be nothing to her. I had a weird sensation in my stomach, same to that when free falling.

"Umm, not to offend you or anything but aren't you suppose to be in millennia sleep?" I asked timidly, now keeping in thought that she is The Chaos. I would be goo of my own flesh with one wave of her hand, if she felt any offended. I learnt long back, that immortals apparently have enormous ego and its best not to poke it unless they are trying to kill you

"Ah, not taken and answering your question now I am."

I just nodded my head. Not trusting myself of speaking politely. Ok let's face it, it wouldn't be me if I did that.

"Do you Know why I summoned you her? Not many gets chance to see my humble adobe, not even your precious gods."

"If I had known that answer then you wouldn't have summoned me here." As soon as that left my mouth, I clapped my left hands over my mouth, cursing myself for making that comment. But to my utter amazement, she just waved her hand and said;

"It's fine. I hate it when anyone thinks of me other than a normal person. I would take offence if treated me other than that. Are we clear?"

I nodded.

"And to answering to my question, I watched you since you returned lightning rod to Zuessy boy. You endured more than anyone, almost killing yourself in the process for your friends and family and that is a remarkable feet. So, seeing that I decided to grant you a wish, and before you ask, yes, anything."

Now that was even big offer than godhood by Olympians. I could be even more powerful than them, have my own domain etc. There were endless things that I could desire and poof I would have it. I thought of my mom, how much I made her suffer by the hand of smelly Gabe. I thought of my friends who died to save me, who were killed to make the world a better place. All those tortured I endured In my time in Tartarus, but also how I was used as a pawn in rivalry of inside family. How even though I saved them all these time, still discussed to kill me. If not for Hestia, my father and grudgingly Hades, I would have been more or less dead.

"Nothing, my lady."

"Nothing? Surely you would want anything right? Everybody desires one or other thing. And it's Chaos for you, Perseus."

"Then it's Percy for you then, my la... Chaos."

"Are you sure, you don't want anything, Percy?" she asked surprisingly not surprised. I mean Zeus looked as if I showed him himself in heart shape printed pajamas. Now, that would extremely hilarious to watch.

I just shook my head.

"I am not really surprised, knowing you I could see the reason. But I have an offer for you. If I make it possible for you to go back in time and help me make world a more better place than now, would you do it?" she asked

I was flabbergasted. Travelling back in time sounds so amazing, I could every one of them but this also meant I have to relieve everyone of them again. I was conflicted. I have a chance to save them and on other hand he didn't want to relieve them all.

"What is it to you? You wouldn't just offer me that unless it serves something to you as well. There's always something you immortals want in return." I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I am a mother, Percy. They all are my children. Gaia, Tartarus, Pontos every one of them and I know you think they are evil, but I know them better… they are my children and I want them to be happy." She explained.

"From what I know they are more than evil. They are psychopaths who enjoys killing. I mean Kronos ate his own children and Gaia plotted against her own husband with the help of her children. They don't care whether we live or not. We are just pests to them and making deal with them is futile, they wouldn't see us more than a cockroaches moving around their place" I ranted, experiencing those things scarred me and helping them *shudder*. I continued "so are you suggesting I help them and put mortal danger to my family, then no." I finalized.

"No, no, no. you misunderstood me. I was not asking you to do that. I myself am a mother and happening that to any mother even though a mortal, shatters my heart. What I was asking you is to help me to get my family back to one tight group again and I know there's chance for them. They'll come around I promise you. Surely, you would understand the importance of family." She pleaded.

Yes I did understand the importance of family. I thought of the moments- my mother and me in Montauk beach enjoying the wave. That group photograph with all the members of the camp. They were my family. Now broken, dispersed… or dead. I so dearly want them back. Although my mom had happy ending with Paul but the scar she got before that because of me… I sighed.

I was getting a second chance to make things all better. But that also means enduring all thoes terrible things again. Was it worth the pain? Were they worth the pain? I already gave everything up for them... then faces of all thoes died to save my life and others flashed before my eyes- Charles, Selena, Zoe...

Suddenly I heard massive lightning. I could feel the winds started howling. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it. Glancing at Chaos, she looked slightly worried. She then turned to me.

"You have to make a decision right now, Percy." There again was worried tone in her voice.

But my mind was towards the upcoming danger. My heart was beating fast. If that was something that could even make Chaos nervous, then that is a force to reckon with.

"It's Anake, she knows…" Chaos muttered. She turned to me again." Percy Yes or No would be sufficed. What's your decision?"

I could make world much better, now that I had help of Chaos but he could make it worse and that thought was stalling him from making it.

"Jackson! Fast, you don't have much time. She's gonna be here anytime now. "

"Ok! I would do it!" Then world went black.


	2. Back Home

CHAPTER 1

I woke up with a gasp. First thing came into my view was white ceiling and blue colored four walls. Then there was very familiar desk and chair against the wall to my right with few sheets and books littered casually on it, there was a cupboard attached to the wall right opposite to me. Few clothing, paper items were littered on the floor.

I smelt the smell of liquor and also home baked…cookies? It was very recognizable smell, I would have recognized this smell the all the way from Greece. It felt warm…, cozy, feelings that I haven't felt for a long time (you know after whole Hera fiasco, when she took my memory and all). I only ever felt something like this, after camp Half-blood of course but since whole breakup with Annabeth, I didn't look forward going there with much enthusiasm like I always felt.

I was back home.

I took deep breath, steeled my nerves and tried to calm myself.

Keyword tried.

_HOLY SHIT! I AM BACK HOME._

I jumped out of my bed and did my quick full body camp. Lump arms, check! Inflated chest, check! Not single scars or bandages that suggested that I ever went on quest check! But I did had few bruises here and there with a massive cut scar on my left arm (Ok, its whole other story but I had that scar since 8) and I was lot smaller than usual.

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD….!_

"Yes!" I shouted.

_You took your sweet time._

I froze.

"Who was that?" I asked, scanning my surrounding, reaching for my pajama's pocket for my pen when I realized, it wasn't there.

_Who else it could be, dumbass!_

"Chaos?"

_Yep, it's me!_

"What're you doing here?"

_You are welcome by the way, for getting you back in time. _She replied sarcastically.

"It was your deal, remember? And please answer my question." I said.

_Well, I was really bored, nothing to do. If it weren't for you I would have been put to sleep, again! So, when I got my purpose, I took it._

"What's that purpose was?"

_To help you of course._

That's when why door opened, there stood in all her glory was my mother. She looked at me amusingly and said:

"That's a surprise; you woke up on your own." Then she narrowed her eyes and scrutinizes me in suspicion, "Why you have crazy look on your face."

Me, who went on countless quests, defeated various dangerous blood loving monsters, challenged and mocked various gods and immortals and came out alive and fine, just stood there with my mouth hanged open, frozen.

Not in fear, surprise or disbelief _(Well, Annabeth of all people twirked infront of campers, so me being frozen in disbelief was legimate and I wasn't the only one frozen in shock, most campers were too.)_

I froze because I was freaking out like a fangirl seeing her favorite celeb for the first time from inside and in my case I was seeing my mother in a long time. A _very_ long time.

"I, uh, umm, nothin' mom, I'll be out in sec." I said clearing my throat, snapping myself out from the trance anymore.

She watched me for a minute making me fidget nervously with my shirt. For some reason I couldn't meet here eye. Was it guilt of not meeting her after all those years or something else I don't know? Then finally she smiled knowingly and nodded amusingly to herself coming to conclusion herself.

She came up to me and patted my head.

"Percy, I know." She said to me, smiling at what she thought was my embarrassment.

"You Know?" I asked uneasily. I again quickly examined myself. Yep, I was in my ten years old body. There was nothing that suggested I'm from future. So, she couldn't have figured it out so quickly and if she did then rest could too. And then I'm doomed.

"Yep, after all you're a growing child and you go through all that phases making you all awkward and all. Believe me, I was one time going through same phase too-"

Huh?

And I could literally see, even though she's in my subconscious, she was snickering like a child.

"-you don't have to be embarrassed about it. It's nothing, every children goes through the same phase, you are nearing teenager phase after all-"

What the hell, what's she going on all about?

Now, Chaos was full on laughing.

"Mom!" I interrupted. " What're you are talking about."

"What I'm saying is you don't need to be embarrassed if you find yourself looking at girls as long as it isn't me."

Then I was frozen in embarrassment and disbelief. I could feel my face getting warmer and flushed. My eyes were wide when I looked up at my mom.

She didn't.

She just didn't give me the pre version of the infamous embarrassing 'The Talk'. I thought in disbelief.

That was embarrassing, but last The Talk I had with her still topped it.

"Mom! Where that came from?!" I asked half mortified half embarrassed.

"Well your cheeks were flushed, your eyes were wide and you were clearly trying to shield that girl's picture from me. You didn't think I would find out?" she asked, with one of her eyebrows raised clearly trying to look stern but amusement in her eyes and small uplift of the side of her mouth ruined it.

"wha-"

I turned toward my bed and lying under there in full view of the watching eyes, was a magazine, page turned to the page where a striking beautiful model posed in what it looked like a sexy pose.

But she more looked like she was constipated to me.

And how the hell is there magazine under my bed? And I clearly can't remember back seven years before I time travelled. Well, who can, right. I mused.

_Uh, I can._

"You don't count. I mean for humans like us." I muttered.

_I take offence to that_. She puffed her check and crossed arms and stomped her legs like a child.

Yeah, I know. The creator of universe acting like five years old.

"What?" My mom asked.

"Uh, I said, I brought that here for-"

"Yes..."

"-for…for

_Horoscope_

"Horoscope."

"Horoscope?" my mum eyed me weirdly.

Then I came to realize what I've just said.

Damn, Chaos. You imbecile woman!

She was rolling in laughter right now.

_Haha! I can't believe you just said that! Hahaha! _

"I meant crosswords. Yes, crosswords. I was... Doing it last night b'cause I couldn't sleep last night. it… helps me to sleep. At night." I explained slowly.

She didn't look convinced at all. She shooked her head slowly but there was still a small smile on her face.

"Ok, get ready fast or you'll be late for your school." She said and then saunter out of the room.

I took deep breaths and calmed my nerves. But my heart was still beating loudly. It was silence in the room. For me it wasn't as the creator of the universe was still laughing and rolling in loud laughter.

"Ok, lady, you can calm now. Moment has gone."

_Payback's bitch isn't it. Haha! _She stuck her tongue at me.

"Real mature, oh Mighty Chaos."

_Yes, yes you shall grovel at my knees you poor peasant for I'm the mightiest Chaos and shall destroy you for mocking me._

I shooked my head at her childish conduct.

She finally calmed down after few moments but was still chuckling softly.

I looked around the room, somewhat remembering now. The walls were painted in blue and green. There were some photos of me and my mom here and there, laughing and hugging. How it soon changed when I discovered I was half-blood and everything then changed when that bitch Hera kidnapped me and erased my memory.

And now, I got second chance to undo everything that went wrong, I could save all those that died to save the world, to save me and there was this mission that Chaos gave me. To change the mind of these psychopaths who has their mind set to total domination of the world. Their own children couldn't change their mind, how can she expect that they would change for me.

_You can, you know and I've never said about them dying._

"We are just cockroaches to them, how can you say that."

_They are my children, remember and you have power of universe at your disposal and I'll be also there._

"Whole power of universe?" I was getting giddy; I thought those entire things I could do with the power of cosmos. I really wanted to see Gaia do belly dancing.

_Not exactly whole power of universe, I'll bless you with powers one at a time as you prove yourself worthy along the journey. And yeah, I want to see that too. She was always been an uptight daughter, she needs to loosen up._

"Ugh, come on, not with this worthy game again and one might never know her loosening up might be the cause of our annihilation."

_Well, she won't, I can guarantee you that._

"She is freaking Earth."

_Honestly, haven't you watched Guardian of Galaxy._

_"_What does that have to do with this."

_She can manifest into a normal body... well, normal human body like Ego did._

_"_You watch too many movies."

_Yeah... you try being immobile yet somewhat consious for a billions of years, then come talk to me. _She said flicking her hair backwards with a disdainful sniff.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

_Now, who's rolling his eyes more now, huh? _She said haughtily.

I again shooked my head at her haughtiness.

I turned towards the bathroom to get ready.

"Chaos I was wondering-"

But stumbled back in shock and surprise seeing the familiar creepy shriveled figures standing there infront of me all of the sudden.

"Damn you immortals!" I cussed softly.

"Perseus Jackson and Lady Chaos you are destroying thousands of destinies." The one to the left said, cutting the thread with scissor.

_Straight to the point! Hmm, I like it._

"You are changing the course of the world." The spinner of the thread of life said.

"And our patron is unhappy." The measurer said.

Their patron? I was never really the fan of histories and their whatnots, so I never really paid attention to it except the one that concern, which were most of the monsters that tries to kill me and failed. The Three Fates's patron never really concerned me at all, so I never really bothered to know them. Annabeth tried to teach me but I was the lost cause.

_Percy!_ She said throwing a lentil at me.

I realized I was ignoring her and these creepy ladies. It was fun while it lasted. And how was she throwing lentils at me anyways? Or for better question how she got hold of lentils.

_Anake is their patron._ Chaos informed me.

"My Lady Fates it's all for the good cause-"

"Oh, we know all about you and your patron Chaos's purposes and it would destroy everything our patron wove." Atrophos, the lady with scissor said.

"And our patron is mad about it." Clotho said.

"But-" I tried to reason with them. Well, keyword tried.

Well, either they were going to throw me back to the original timeline or wipe my memories or something that would maintain the original timeline.

Great! Just Great! When I started to think that there is my chance for salvation and change everything for good. I realized I was droning out now, so I snapped myself back.

_Hmmm, it was fun while it lasted. It was nice to meet you-_

"And we like it." Lachesis finished.

That surprised me, although having being introduced in this dysfunctional families everything did surprised me but this was different moment.

I never thought that The Fates of all the immortals, one who goes by strictest of the rules, whom every yarn they weave, maintain or snap that could make or destroy them completely literally, could be such a rebel.

_That's new…_

I smirked from inside, even though I didn't show it. Like I said earlier immortals have huge ego problems.

_I'm so proud of them. They finally rebelled._ Chaos gushed in excitement. I could see her jumping up and down. _I really thought that something was wrong with them. Ah! I thought this day would never come._

"So we decided to bless you with the gifts."

I thought I was going to be gifted with the gift of sight, to see future or something related to it or some unknown cool power that nobody has.

How wrong was I.

"For your first gift, we are gonna tell you about future." Clotho said.

I was merely little excitement away from jumping in anticipation.

"Something no one knows." Atrophos said.

"You are- "

They are gonna tell me about what lies in future. I thought. It's like everything slowed down, I could see their lips forming the words.

"- in much more danger, far more than you used too."

They finished together.

I blinked. That was it?! So much for a gift. Thanks for stating the obvious, ladies!

"And for the second gift-" Clotho took out sea green thread. I thought at first, that some magical light would go on or it would speak to me or show me my destiny. But nothing happened; it seemed like a normal thread.

"That is your life line."

And without any warning, they snipped it. I jerked towards them in shock. I took the snipped thread of my life. Literally. My heart was pounding at a million rates per sec. I watched myself, for any sign of me disintegrating like in Flash.

Yes! I like giving Flash references, it's greatest series of all time.

"What the heck women!" I said, horrified.

I was now getting paranoid. Something was going to happen, I know it. These shriveled bony women just snapped my life, literally. I anxiously glanced around myself.

Well, what can you expect, they are Fates after all.

"What's the catch?" I asked, now suspicious. There's always a catch.

"You might not think much of our gifts but you'll come to understand." Lachesis said.

"How is that a gif-"I was cut off as if I wasn't even present, they continued life tele-machine.

"After all, there is the purpose for it." Atrophos said.

I sighed.

"What do you want?" I bluntly asked.

_People, our ever respecting hero here! _She mocked.

I ignored her.

"You'll know when it's needed. Destiny awaits you young hero, farewell till then!" they said and gone. Not flashed, just gone out of thin air.

"Hey, how did they found out this fast anyway?" I asked.

_They are The Fates._ She thought it was enough to answer my question and sadly it was.

I sighed in annoyance.

"When they decided to grant gift, they gave me almost heart attack." I muttered. "I don't wanna know, when they decide to give an actual gift."

_Percy, they gave you greatest gift. _

"How is that the greatest gift?" I asked, throwing my arms in air, annoyed.

There was a silence for few minutes, I could imagine her thinking, her head tilted to the left, her heft eyebrows raised, her head resting on her fist which was resting on her elevated knee, her lips thinned and her eyes fixed on something to her left in concentration.

After few minutes of silence, _they are Fates…_ she said as if it's self-Explanatory. And well, it was.

When I processed her words, I realized their gift was not that bad after all.

"What about first one?"

_They are Fates; there must be something there important. Anyways our coming here and making changes here would create phenomena of Ripple effect. Everything's gonna change. And according to them, it'll be worse. We already knew that._

"Well, that's not bad at all." I said sarcastically.

"And wasn't it you who wanted all of these." I added.

_I know but I'll be there with you, pal. I just needed to warn you, so you could be ready to face worst and honestly, my kids and grandkids are little derailed-_

"A little derailed?! They-"

_getting them back to one group so no easy task but we'll consider those later. First we need a plan for our mission._

I sighed.

"You are making it sound like we are in the 'The Flash series' or something."

_That would be so cool._ She said dreamily. _We would go from places to places at lightning speed, punch people, vibrate our hand through them, and explode them and important places. We have to do that!_

"Creator of universe watching movies and series instead of mantelling what you created. How come we aren't doomed yet?" I teased.

_First, I was and still am immobile for most of the part. Second, I thought my children were enough to maintain which clearly I was wrong. Third, I gained conscious recently and I had to pass time, I can't watch them everytime, so I would watch these greatest movies and series and do reruns with my buddies._

"Your buddies?"

_That's not important; the important thing is we got to make this mission as cool as possible with all those James Bond thingy. _

"Don't I have my and your powers, whenever and however you decide to give them to me, for that?"

_But still those missile bombs installed in car, guns shooting and suits… Ah! You must wear the suites!_ She stated, her voice was quavering in zeal and excitement. Or in other words, she was having JameBondgasm.

"Anyways, how come you even decided to choose me of all people? And please not that worthy crap." I asked. "I mean you're The Chaos, if you wanted, you could bring them together on your own?"

_Firstly, I can but they would be busy plotting against each other, like in Game of Thrones. Secondly, I am not at my height of powers, Percy since I created them and everything. Thirdly, I wanted adventure and honestly who could be the better candidate than you. I mean you are like a trouble magnate and I wanted some shares of your adventure._

"Then why didn't you come earlier, in my original timeline. Why now?"

_Again, I barely had my powers, summoning you was all I could do without any major deplete in my powers. Beside I was doing some… scavenging for suitable candidate. I needed someone powerful enough who could undertake this mission and do it with utmost genuineness. Who has strong enough Will to act on it. I found you. When you defeated Kronos, I started watching you more closely._

"What do you mean 'more closely'; you were stalking me since I've been born?"

_Not exactly, there were others._

"How does it make any less CREEPY?" I asked, repulsed.

_Hey, Fate of the universe depended on it. _She sniffed.

"I thought it was all about bringing family together. "

_It was just a figure of speech. _

I could see her pouting even when she's not present physically. How was I even doing that anyway?

_Don't worry; I wasn't watching you all the time. I had these greatest movies, TV series to keep me company. It gets extremely lonely up there. You people are more interesting than I thought._

"You are a dork." I couldn't help myself from teasing her.

_Humph!_

"You were telling me about this plan of yours." I said coming to the purpose of why we time travelled.

_Yes, Plan…. But first there's slight mishap…._ She said in all seriousness like the world's gonna explode or something.

"Yes?"

_You are getting late for school._


	3. Renuion with an old friend

Chapter 2

I needed a plan. A quick, well-proofed plan to escape from a monster who's obsessed in killing me and bathe in my blood (Her words, not mine. These monsters can be quite dramatic). For once, I was really enjoying my time but no, these nut sacs of monster had to attack now, when I was busy enjoying my day with Rachel. It seemed that my time-travelling messed with their timing too. They weren't supposed to attack until I was 12!

You must be wondering that Why, Percy Jackson whom killed countless of monsters, sacked powerful immortals, fought Giants, Kronos, and Gaia and I won duel against Ares, the god of war, was behaving like a scaredy cat. Simple, I didn't have the strength and my weapon and my powers are mess.

I was having a blast. It's been a week since me and Chaos time- travelled and no monsters attacked since then. It's been so long since I had a monster free day, there would be at least one or two monsters lurking around the corner preparing, stalking to kill me or in some case of dumb ones, they just jump to the bones. I admit even though I had monster free week, I was still cautious. It's hard to change the way of thinking when you've been constantly fighting and always dependent on your instinct for so long, even my mom was getting little suspicious now.

Like the time, after three days since I travelled back, when I was getting out of washroom in nothing but towel wrapped around my waist after I took shower and Chaos out of blue screamed that there was monster behind me and I just left it to my instinct to survive, like I always do.

So, here's a thing, when I go with my instinct, I forget about everything around me, all focus would be directed on my friends and mine survival from danger.

I wouldn't be aware anything around me that is irrelevant during that time; my whole focus would be survival of my friends and me. Note that carefully.

So when Chaos screamed like a banshee in my head all of a sudden, I went into my instinct mode and took my fighting stance facing towards my danger, ready to eradicate the bastards. But then I froze. It wasn't a giant or any creepy looking monster or immortal wanting to kill me standing there.

It was Rachel with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes were wide and mouth forming 'o'. I remembered she was supposed to come then but I was confused as to why was she standing there so shocked. Was she shocked with my divine beauty? I thought smugly. Then, with a jolt, I realized from what possible reason she could be shocked of as I came out of washroom in nothing but towel LOOSELY wrapped around my waist. My heart gave a sudden leap in dread. I was naked. I squeaked loudly like a girl and ran towards my room, picking up my towel and barely covering me with it. Worst part I then realized, she wasn't alone, when I decided to run that's when her mother entered the house.

I decided to not speak with Chaos until she felt extremely sorry for her dreadful prank she played, embarrassing me infront of Rachel and her mother. Even when Rachel assure me her mother saw nothing and not to be embarrassed as it happens to everyone at one point of time (It doesn't) after having full fit of laugh for ten straight minutes. She named this incident 'The Incident'.

Anyway, for a week I was busy preparing the plans and trained. Chaos was busy babbling about her favorite show and movies and making inapt suggestions on how should be carry out some parts of the physical aspect of the plan, to get me to talk. Yes, she wanted to do in James Bond style. I ignored her and continued giving her silent treatment. As if I needed any more of the hassle than I was going to put up with.

That's not all I did. I managed to scare Smelly Gabe from ever abusing me and my mother. I can be very intimidating when I want to be... I am Percy Jackson for god's sake, the slayer of monsters, evil immortal and defeated Ares god of war. Chaos thought I was getting it way too over my head. I dismissed it. She doesn't get it, when you manage to destroy countless of monsters, immortals and giants and defeated Ares in duel, you earn the bragging rights and secondly I was till giving her silent treatment.

I made friends with Rachel, hanged out with her and her group of friends invited her to my house and watched movies and popcorns with her. It was peace and enjoyable moments except Chaos making inappropriate comments about how Dwayne Johnson should have fought Shaw's brother naked in 'Fast and The Furious 7'. If she was present physically, I would have choked her to death .I so wanted to run my head through wall so she could feel the pain but I didn't want to scare Rachel off, thinking I was going mad or something. She already caught me talking to myself twice. Like I said was having the blast. Note the sarcasm.

Then next Tuesday, that is after a week since I travelled back in time, I was having a normal monster-free day in school and even Chaos was somewhat subdued from her gibberish talk. It might be that I was still ignoring her and she's getting quite bore with no one to talk to.

Ha! I snorted.

I was on my way from the canteen to my maths class; Rachel was going to meet me straight at class as she needed to use the restroom when a familiar cheerleader cornered me into abandoned class room.

"Percy, right?" she asked me. Small but somewhat sadistic smile played on her lips, there was a dangerous glint in her eyes and her fangs peeked from her mouth.

"Uh, yes-s." I answered. My hands instantly reached for the inside of my pocket where usually my pen/sword is. I found it empty, I dreadfully realized that it was still with Chiron and he and Grover haven't joined the school yet.

She sauntered towards me like a predator ready to slaughter its prey. I took steps backwards until I softly collided with the wooden uplifted stage, making me fall on my back on stage.

"Why you are so scared Percy?" she asked. Her nails slowly extending becoming hideous looking claw with big nails, her tongue leisurely running up and down now very visible, was glinting in lights, her fangs.

"You need someth-thing?" i asked, my voice hitched at the end. I softly cursed myself

Now, I was here. Stuck with Kelly as she walked menacingly, her eyes were wide innocent like but dangerous glint and sharpness in her eyes made me thought otherwise. Secondly, she is Kelly, the monster, they are never innocent. If it was other, who never fought in a war like me or didn't live paranoid their whole life aka normal people, they would have thought of her look as innocent.

"Yes... you just need to stay still for that." She replied.

She slowly but steadily steeped my way. The way she watched me, made me gulp.

"You know your heritage, don't you?" She asked me sweetly. Every steps she took towards me, I crawled back as much.

Yeah I know I was acting like a damn coward. But I can't help it. My powers are mess, so that is no go. I don't have any kind of monster killing weapon and Chaos... is being Chaos. So, I am intitled to be scared right now.

"And such a powerful one." She added.

They talk too much and that gets them killed nine out of ten times. They just don't know when to stop but I'm not complaining. If that give us advantage, we should let them talk.

I tried to think of way to get out of this situation and Rachel would be wondering where I was. If she does, then she would come looking for me and she finds me very quickly, like she knows where I am, one of the many mysteries in my to-find list. So, I don't want her anywhere near Kelly.

"Chaos?!" I furiously whispered.

She didn't answer. Why she isn't there when I actually needed her. Now, I'm having second thought about this whole saving-all mission.

"You Half-Bloods are sometimes so gullible sometimes..." She said as she made her way towards me fast "And so very tasty."

With that she leapt towards me, showing her true colors. I clumsily scrambled out of her way. I was starting to hate this ten years old body and Chaos was being useless. I scrambled backwards, putting as much distant between me and her as possible. I needed a quick plan to get out of this. But odds were against me. I didn't have my weapon pen/sword nor my powers were useful and since I was in ten years old body, it isn't developed to kick her ass with my hands only but I still needed a Celestial Bronze or Celestial Gold to kill her. How I was going to kill her, you ask. Simple, I myself don't know.

"Tut, Percy... don't make this difficult for me or I'll make this more painful." She said as she again leapt towards me in inhumane speed. I ducked and rolled out of the way as she collided with the wall with a painful thud. But this was a monster, they are much stronger than they perceives sometimes. It was hardly a push to her. I maybe in ten years old body but I still had my reflexes and thank god I had that atleat or I would have been her food.

Taking her slight distraction, I got up and ran out of the auditorium. I could sense her running after me and she must be catching up to me. I had to do something.

But what?

"You can't run from me forever, Percy Jackson!" her taunt came from behind and by the sound of it she wasn't much behind me.

I ran to the left corridor, hoping to find SOMETHING to help me with this. Teachers here can't help nor any other person. Theses monsters could make believe anyone of anything. Damn! Why didn't I think of this! Knowing my heritage would increase my monster smell radius and since another very powerful deity resides in my head, that could increase my radius ten-fold.

How would I kill An Empousa with no powers or weapon.

Which meant I have to pull an annabeth.

_Did you just used your ex's name as a verb?_

_"_She may have broken up with me for a fool but she got heck of a brain. That brain got us out of some serious situa- hey where were you. Chaos? CHAOS?!"

Damn it.

Then suddenly an idea popped in my head when I saw the Fire escape alarm. Without wasting anytime, I ran towards it as it was at the end of the corridor to the right wall, broke the glass and pulled the alarm. Alarm blared out in the hallway immediately.

Just like hens jostling out sensing the danger, in this case students sensing the opportunity to get the hell out of the class, they did just that and in matter of a minute, hallway were packed with students. I finally took a breath of relief assuming danger was snuffed for now but had to deal with her later. My heart was beating eratically, adreline pumping through my blood. I glanced around Hallway was getting empty quickly too, I needed to get away from her, fast. Taking a deep breath, I again made my way opposite to the flow of students, I took a quick glance at the back and my heart immediately gave a thud. Kelly was too making her way towards me and boy she was furious. Sensing her anger, students parted out of her way making it much easier for her to catch upto me. But like any classic villain she was just... walking menacingly? With a sharp glare directed my way. Well, if she wants do classic villains walk, who am I to stop her.

I took left, ran fast as I could, then right, glancing here and there for something useful. There were something useful here and there if there was a fight with humans and as she as a monster, they were useless. There at the end to the left was gent's washroom, so I quickly entered it, taking deep breath, hoping that it would give me a minute to catch my breath. I had to do something; there wasn't much time to waste as she could sense the godly scent in me, stupid godly scent!

Think Percy, Think! There is something you can do, you just can't think of it. I motivated myself to think.

I glanced around washroom. What could possibly kill an Empousa? I racked my brain for the solution.

Think, Percy think.

I sat at one of the cubicle on the covered toilet seat, willing myself to think for the way to end her. I always had my weapon with me, now it isn't, so how was I going to end her? That's when it clicked, a small grin made way on my face but for that I have to somewhat rely on my water power. I just hoped it work.

"Poor poor Percy tryin' to hide from me, so adorable..." a sickening sweet voice came just outside the washroom.

"You are a hard catch, Perseus. I enjoyed it while it lasted but alas all good thing must come to end." She said as she entered the washroom.

I heard the screeching of nails as she dragged it on the doors of the stall as she made her way towards mine cubicle. It was all similar to classy horror movies, villain dragging its weapon on the surface creating screeching noise and their creepy taunting to scare of its victim. It seemed like these monster first watch horror movies before hunting for its preys. She stood just outside my cubicle. There was a moment of silence before she kicked the door open where I sat few moments ago.

Yes you heard correct, I SAT. Before she kicked the door open I already crawled to the adjacent cubicle through the space present and then out of that stall.

I took her moment of confusion and concentrated to the pipe on that stall as hard as I could. I silently prayed to Poseidon too, for my plan to work. My face got red as I focused so hard on my water power and then suddenly there came jet of water through the pipe and collided with Kelly so hard that she was thrown backwards, collided with the basin following a loud snap of breaking bone or something and onto the floor face first. I heard the growl coming through her lips. My head spun a little and blackness came before my eyes for a few moments. Now wasn't my time to faint. I shook my head, disintegrating any dizziness that came over me.

Before she could stand up again, I ran towards her and stomped my shoes onto her nail as hard as I could hoping for any of her nail to break it off and boy they were big nails. It worked, one of the bigger nails snapped from her fingers earning howl of pain from the monster at my feet. Before I could reach for the nail, she held me by my leg and tossed me like a ragged doll onto the opposite stall. In this hassle, nail slid far away at the wall to my opposite and beside the entry door.

Kelly growled at me as her bones snapped back into her place. Her eyes were red in rage. Another long nail replaced the broken one. Now, her teeth were sharper than ever, her bat wings showing itself. She stood up rolled her shoulder snapping back one or two bones that were left.

"You are becoming a very much pain in the ass but I am gonna enjoy eating you very much." She leapt at me again. Seriously, leaping at me! Didn't she already guess that leaping at me is fruitless idea? Then I realized they were monsters, they don't have the brain to strategies when it comes to hunting its prey.

I rolled to the left as she collided with the wall I was leaning on. Again taking advantage of her disorientation, I ran towards where nail was. I took the hold of it and turned to face the Empousa. She fully transformed to her true appearance with wings and full fangs. Using her wings, she again leapt at me but this time I was ready for her. I ran towards her and slid under her as she was only a meter or so above me, her fangs extended her hands full of big nails stretched towards me. I stabbed her through her stomach. There was a moment of surprise on her face as she disintegrated into golden dusts.

I took a deep breaths and lie on floor exhausted from my awesome survival skills. I just killed her without any weapons or anything.

Bravo! Chaos shouted all of a sudden giving me fright. You did extremely well, for ten years of old body.

"Yes, it could have been much easier you had HELPED ME!" I nearly screamed at the end.

_I never said I'll help you in fight and I did told you that I want to be part of your adventure, helping you would make it much easier hence not much adventure. For the record I did help._

"How?"

_You really didn't think that nail just broke because you jumped on it._

_"_I would like to think I'm quite powerful."

_You almost fainted from using your powers._

I snapped my mouth shut. She made sense.

_Now that you performed extremely well. She took a deep breath and smoldered Behold my greatest gift._ Then she snapped her fingers

There was a brief moment of silence. I felt nothing instead I felt more exhausted and heavier.

"Umm, Chaos, what is your greatest gift to me exactly?" I asked her.

_That is a mystery._

"Come on, Chaos... I just fought Kelly, I'm terribly exhausted and I'm gonna in terrible situation when it comes out, I sounded the alarm."

_Whining doesn't shoot you_. She shook her head in mock disappointment. _And why would be you in terrible situation. _

_"_They have CCTV's here... They are gonna know_."_ There was silence for a moment.

_You know that this won't matter when we are in Camp Half- Blood, right?_ She made it sound like it was the dumbest thing I've ever said.

"Well, Genius Chaos, then for that you should know it won't happen for next one and a half year."

_Join another school._

"No, I like it here and I was enjoying my time here with Rachel."

_What happened To Oh Mighty Perseus Jackson, slayer of monsters etc ... when did you become such a love sick puppy._

"What! I'm not a love sick puppy... What I meant was I made some friends here and I want to enjoy my time however much it is left... In one and a half year, I'll be again on run from something than ever. I just want to enjoy some stability and normal childhood even it is for a year and half." I opened to her.

I could imagine her nodding head in understanding... I was wrong.

_Nah... I think you are just being love sick over Rachel... IS someone has a crush on his bestfriend?_ She teased.

"Am not!"

_Are too_

"Am not!"

_Are too_

"Am not!"

_Are too_

"Shut up. You are hopeless. Just let a man catch his breath." I growled.

_Technically you're a boy- okay, I'll shut up_.

There was a brief moment of silence.

_They would not just expel you for sounding the alarm. They would just pass it up as a prank from a ill-disciplined child_. She added.

This damnable woman. Why couldn't she be less annoying?

"You could've just started with that!"

_Nah... I just love annoying you._

That happens when you haven't went to school for a long time.

When I gathered enough strength, I stood up and splashed water on my wound, instantly healing it. While I was grooming myself back to normal, erasing any evidence that I just came from a fight, I realized something.

How come Kelly came back as a Cheerleader, when there isn't supposed to be any in Elementary School. I was caught too much in my survival that I didn't think of that.

That's when it clicked me again. It looked like I hit my head too hard for thinking of such question when there is easy explanation for this.

She's a Monster that is the answer. She is an Empousa, so she could easily fool anyone with her appearance, with the Mist. That said, she must be something else to them- a teacher or perhaps a faculty. So, that raises a question, why did she look the same to me as last time I destroyed her?

I shooked my head, I've much important things to think about, so I let it slide for now.

**This part was supposed to be bigger but i decided to post the first part ****of the whole chapter anyways. Next update would come on Saturday or Sunday. This too was supposed to be posted on weekends but just like I said, I couldn't help myself. There might be a chance of getting two chapters update next time. I am not making any promises.**

**So i hope you enjoyed this update. if you did like, share and review your suggestions for any loopholes if present or if not, then comment.**


	4. Welcome to the camp Half-Blood, buddy

**CHAPTER 3**

I knew I had not as much of time left than I imagined. A part of me hoped that it wouldn't be before next six months. Another part of me just wanted them to find me already and take me to Camp Half-Blood.

All that speech I made about having some stability and normalcy after my encounter with Kelli was garbage. It was just a moment of exhaustion, frustration and adreline speaking.

If Kelli found me already and came to hunt me then satyrs weren't much behind. I knew they would sense me eventually. But I imagined it wouldn't be in next year and half.

The problem with that was first I came back year and half early with full knowledge of my ancestry; second I am a son of one of the big three; third I have an ancient extremely powerful deity living inside my head. Although Chaos assured me that wasn't the case after my encounter with Kelli I wasn't so sure. All that was left was big yellow banner attached over my head that say:

_Yo I'm a half-blood. Come and get me._

I never imagined the time would out next day after my encounter with Kelli. I anticipated that my scent with the smell of an Empousa in school must've given them enough smell that to realise that there is a half-blood- me. And it was none another long time best friend, my partner on quests, my buddy with empathy link- Grover.

He joined the school next day with his usual disguise. He looked same as I remembered when I first met him back in Yancy Academy in my past life. He still had curly brown hair, only person with acne on his face and wispy beard on his chin and looked like he was held back several grade. He looked so out of place that children instantly noticed him and started pointing, whispering, snickering… you get the gist. On top of that he disguised as crippled to hide his goat legs.

"Hey, that's new kid I take that everyone is talking about?" My other bestfriend said as she watched Grover entering the canteen which, sadly, got attentions of everyone present which again started the whisper, snickering and all.

He looked nervous with all the attention he was getting. I can't blame him. If it was me in place of him, I would sure get nervous too.

"Yep, He sure is." I replied. My eyes still fixed on Grover as he scanned the hall for something…. or someone.

"He look so nervous and out of place." She pitied him.

I gave her an amused smile. She obviously wasn't aware of his condition. It was quite amusing to watch Rachel getting all sad and pitying over Grover. She didn't saw Grover in battle against Titan; if she did she wouldn't be acting like somebody kicked her puppy.

"Don't you think we should invite him to sit with us?" She asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." I replied immediately. Even if she didn't I would've. He did come here looking for me after all. We would've been best-friend instantly no matter what situation.

Rachel waved her hand frenziedly beckoning Grover to come sit with us. She just made his situation easier. With all the food smell in cafeteria, I imagined it was difficult to catch my demigod smell. It was not like as soon as he saw me he would recognize me. This Grover didn't know me at all.

Grover walked funnily our way as if every step he made hurt him. Ofcourse I knew reason behind it but Rachel didn't which got her sadder for Grover. She's always been an emotional girl.

"Hey I'm Rachel." She introduced herself as soon as he reached our table.

"This idiot here is Percy." She introduced me which got 'hey' from me. She just rolled her eyes in response.

_You know it's true._ Chaos commented.

As soon as his eyes fell on me, his eyes widened slightly. I knew he recognized me as half-blood. Not as any half-blood but a powerful one. Satyrs always had a sensitive nose for these types of thing. I wondered he already had some speculation regarding powerful half-blood in this school before he joined.

I gave him a small mischievous smile and shook his hand.

"I have a feeling that we are gonna be great friends in future." I said. "And for the record I'm not an idiot."

That caused all of us to chuckle.

As soon as he sat, Rachel immediately began with her bunch of questions I knew she must've been dying to ask. Grover looked slightly uncomfortable. I can't blame him for that, Rachel could sometimes talk too much whenever curiosity burning inside her become too much for her to keep in.

_Hey, you noticed that Kelli only kept leaping at you?_ Chaos asked.

'Now that you mentioned it… she seemed less…impressive.' I thought back.

_I thought it was kind of odd._

'She must've thought that I was ten years old, so I would be easy prey' I reasoned.

_Hmm…_she sounded skeptical. I let it slide.

I knew Grover was dying to talk to me, to know about me so that he could contact Chiron back at the camp about me, with the way he kept glancing at me. I decided to let Rachel talk with Grover for now.

With him already finding me, I had hurry up my plan with few change. He was gonna contact camp soon. I knew he wouldn't be far away from me. After all he was here to protect me. What good Satyr he would be if he doesn't and he was already on second & last chance with Cloven of Elders, not that he isn't good at what he does but he has tendency to mess things up… like me.

They were going to contact my mom soon and then I had to go. It's not like Camp Half-Blood is a terrible place, which wasn't the case. It was to saying goodbye again to them. On one hand I didn't want to go to The Camp yet. I can't leave my mom and Rachel yet. I mean I just reunited with them. One week wasn't long enough.

On the other hand, I had to leave, it would make some of the things much easier to achieve. I would meet Rachel and my Mom on regular basis and I needed help of Rachel for some part of my plan to work. But that wouldn't be same as before.

Rachel became Oracle in my past life, which meant she would become one again. That'll make another reason for regular meet when she does.

That's good, right?

I have been at war for better part of my year. Whenever I did get some peace time, my mind would be plagued with worries, fears, about what next course of actions I had to partake. I never really got sense of peace. Where I doesn't have to worry about which next immortal or monster is gonna attack.

I really thought that was it after The Second Giant's War. That I was going to finally get some peace but it wasn't any immortal or monsters attacked me, nightmares did. Yet another constant battle and this time it was all happening inside my mind.

I cogitated that's what happens when you become victim of constant war. Once you get sucked into it, you never really return. War is like one way door, you enter it then that's it. You are trapped.

Finally, Chaos took pity over me and gave me a second chance. That meant living through all of this again and this course I took was gonna be much, much harder than I anticipated in exchange for Peace. Peace from war, peace from monsters, peace from immortals, peace from gods. Peace from nightmare and anything to do with being a Demigod.

I took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. A method I took whenever had these morose thoughts spate my mind and calm myself.

Yes, I was doing this for peace. I motivated myself.

_You'll meet them soon. _Chaos assured me.

I shooked my head dissipating sad thought. This was not me.

As soon as these thoughts were suppressed another popped and I realized that I was so busy reuniting with my old bestfriend (_for him just becoming friends._) that it never really crossed my mind.

When I projected my realization she only replied with one word: _Ripple effect._

"But Grover shouldn't be assigned another school until year and half from now. I mean it took him five years to convince Grover to give him another chance." I pondered.

_And you shouldn't know your heritage now. Things are gonna change, Percy. Kelli attacking you and Grover finding you before their time are some of them._

I muses what she explained. Does that mean…

"Are they gonna get worse?"

There was silence for few moments from her hide as if she was reluctant to give answer.

_No…they are gonna get much worse._

I closed my eyes, took a deep calming breath and released it. My heart was pounding erratically.

I don't know why it was hitting me then. I have back for a whole week willingly, knowing its consequences. There was no backing now.

For Peace. I chanted. For Peace, For Peace, For Peace.

"Hey, you ok?" Rachel's voice broke me of from the stupor.

I shooked my head again, clearing away unnecessary thought and gave her a week smile.

"Yeah I'm ok… I guess."

She didn't look convinced.

"I think I'll just need walk… it's getting too much packed for me."

With that I got up and walked out of canteen not seeing Rachel threw worried look after me and confused one from Grover.

xxxxx

It all started with that damn Empousa Kelli. It's been eight days since I time traveled and for a week I had monster free day. After a week I encountered Kelli and now they all just started flocking towards me like I am I piece a really tasty beef.

I was really tasty piece of beef to them. Chaos's words not mine.

I could never catch a break, can I? I thought.

These monsters were giving me headache. This time not only I got Hellhound on my tail but also my very old arch-nemesis Minotaur.

I think I should explain to you all how I got into this monster parade.

It was the end of day; I was on my way to dorm deep in my thoughts when suddenly Grover appeared out of breath

"Where were you?! No time for this-"

He started tugging me frantically.

"Who whoa where are you taking me."

I blame my disorientation of my mind for not realizing what possible reason Grover could be hurrying up me for.

"We need to get ou-out of here fast." He said very much out of breath and those fake legs weren't helping the cause.

"Why?"

It was kind of embarrassing that I still hadn't realized it yet. Again blame my brain for that. Maybe I should have dial back on those gloomy thoughts that were kept popping in my head.

"Trust me; come with me before they get to you." He said still out of breath but he kept moving has fast as his fake legs could allow.

Just like that it crept back to me and also Chaos reminded me why Grover was dragging me along at night.

We ran like hell was on loose. Well, as much as his fake legs could allow. He was running out of his breath but still maintained his disguise. I had to give it to him; even though we were chased by the monsters, he didn't drop his disguise. Note my sarcasm.

It was really getting me frustrated. I mean I had a very good reason for putting up my façade but why does he have to then? Mist would cover his legs for god sake!

"Use your real legs for god-sake." I blurted out.

His heads snapped towards me, eyes widening in shock.

"Yes I know about your situation but I'll explain it later."

Then I heard the scream and crash that made me shiver in panic. These damn monsters kept finding me at lowest possible points.

I glanced back and noticed that children running wildly new all direction with the look of terror on their faces, some distance behind I saw two figures running in our direction. I got clear look on Hellhound and Minotaur that were gaining on us sensing goat-boy and me as their so-not-happy-meals.

He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine-bulging biceps and triceps and bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear, bright white Fruit of the Looms-which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulder.

And the Hellhound, Well he looked very large, furry, with canines longer than walrus and very vicious. Hmm, it was good seeing them again but we couldn't have proper reunion like I had with Kelli with them because Kelli's razor nails wouldn't be enough for both of them.

I wondered what they looked to children and few faculties present.

No time for that.

They were making their way fast towards us.

I grabbed Grover's hand and towed him as fast as I could towards the exit. Grover making his panicking noise wasn't helping the cause at all. For the record screaming _Blaah Blah!_ In really weirdly high pitched voice. I totally forgot about it. Grover stopped his panic scream after the whole shenanigan with him being trapped with Polyphemus when he realized that his weirdly high pitched scream wasn't appreciated at all. It's been years since then.

"Grover, tell me you've a plan?" I asked him, rounding up the corner into the other hallway and why not kept up the act. "Because I'm seeing a really large dog and a horn bull guy are chasing us for no apparent reasons!"

They were advancing towards us fast. I could not pull the same trick as Kelli with them because one they were two in number, they could easily catch up to us and two children were already terrified and instead of making their way difficult, they parted, running as far as possible from them, making their way easier for them to catch up. Kelli alone already was hard enough.

I needed to get hold of my powers and my fighting.

And shouldn't my original powers come naturally to me. I wondered. I don't know why is it coming to me now of all time. Since those two creatures of Underworld were on our tail, I let it slide. I reminded to ask Chaos later..

Grover better have a good plan. I grumbled to myself.

"Yes and for that we need to get to the exit. There's friend of mine outside with car." He explained me the plan as we rounded another corner and there in her glory was the exit.

That sounded like a good promising plan. We dashed through the exit, through the garden. The grasses were posh, tees running along its length. At night with the moon in the sky, it looked relaxing.

If it was any other day when monsters are not bustling after me, I would've found lied on it or maybe had picnic with Rachel. But monsters were after me so we dashed through the garden, and then took a left turn towards the parking lot. There infront of other car was another car. It was nothing special about this car; it was a simple Camero but the guy that was leaning against it. My heart gave a thud.

It was Charles Beckendorf. Counselor for the cabin 9: Hephaestus cabin. The guy who gave up his life to save mine. Suddenly all the guilt that I thought I moved on from crashed into me, making me stumble.

He was here. Ofcourse he was, I was in past but I haven't imagined that I would've this type of reaction upon seeing him. That made me a little uncomfortable. If I was gonna go all starry eyed seeing someone whom died in my past time-line, they would get suspicious.

I shooked my head, getting out of trance.

I was in situation; there was no time for fangirling. I would get enough of that when I get to the camp. Those monsters were advancing on us.

Charles saw us coming and immediately knew in what predicament we were in. He quickly got into the driver's seat and started it.

"Come on, guys, get in quickly!"

We immediately complied. As soon as we got in, he hit the gas.

Charles shot down the nearest ramp, wove across the parking lot of this boarding school, and then blasted through the gate without apologizing for the property we just crashed. We swerved into an industrial area of dilapidated warehouse, they were still gaining on us.

My knuckles turned white on my seat belts shoulder strap. "Is your plan to avoid a fight by dying in a traffic accident?" I demanded.

"Ha-ha." Charles yanked the wheel to the right. We sped north, the warehouses giving away to a hodgepodge of apartment buildings and abandoned strip malls. "I'm getting us to a safe place where these monsters can't reach us."

"A safe place?" I acted, steadying myself against the door handle.

"Yep," Grover agreed. "That pretty much describes my entire life: _getting to safe place."_

I glanced out of the rear window. Three dark figures were still following us and with the look of it gaining on us. One of them clashed though a random person toppling him onto his face. Ooh, that's gotta hurt. I mused.

"Ah, I think I know these monsters." I muttered. "I read about them in my Latin class. The one with one eye must be the cyclops and the horn dude must be-"

"Don't!" Grover cried. "Don't say the name. Names have powers."

These monsters don't know when to quit does it.

"So, you're the Percy guy I was asked to pick up, I take." Charles said in non-chalance as if those nefarious creatures chasing us weren't a big deal. I so missed him, I realized.

"Pick up?" I asked acting confused. I should get Oscar for all the acting I've been doing.

"You studied about the Greek gods and mythology in your Latin class right?" Grover asked. When I nodded hesitantly he took it as a sign to continue. "The thing is they are very much real and so those monsters."

I stared at him for few moments as if to look that I was deliberating whether to agree or not. Then I morphed my face into understanding one.

"If I haven't seen them already I would've taken you as mental person." I said which got chuckle from Beckendorf.

"You are smart one." Charles commented.

_Oh you don't know anything boy. _Chaos sniggered.

"They sometimes have an affair with mortals." Grover continued "Children resulting from it are half god and half human like you."

I eyed him shrewdly "You meant to say that one of my parent is a God?"

"Yep." Charles contributed.

"Does any of one of your parents, you haven't seen at all?" Grover asked.

I glanced out of the window, feeling uncomfortable. They must've have expected it as they gave me look somewhat between pity and understanding. It was all acting.

"Don't worry it happened with all of us."

I exhaled in resignation.

"My mom told me that my dad lost in sea. He looked very much like me and he had great affinity with seas and oceans like me. That's all I know about my dad."

From corner of my eyes I watched them exchange look as if wondering the same thing. Good, that meant it was going as planned.

I turned towards Grover and gestured towards his hoofed legs.

"So you are a half-human and half-donkey?" Repeating the same thing as last time I discovered his true identity.

Charles snorted.

"Half-goat." Then he explained what he was. "Satyrs would trample you underhoof for such insult."

"But you already knew about that?" He pointed out my slip.

I was prepared with answer. You get an edge in these types of situation when there's a deity residing inside your head. Chaos may be acting a little childish but she wouldn't mess up the plan we carefully laid out.

"I saw them peeking out a little bit. I thought it was odd at first. Then I saw a horned bull guy and a really large very vicious dog, I figured you were somehow connected with it." I explained.

From my peripheral I saw Charles giving appreciative look for my deduction.

Then they started explaining me about the gods, the camp and activities that happen there. It was nothing I already knew but I nodded politely, my eyes fixed on the passing by scenery.

'Hey Chaos' I asked, not speaking physically.

_Yep_

'Something clicked me while Grover and I were running from those monsters-'

_Why does something click you WHILE you are running from some monsters?_

'No idea.' I continued 'Shouldn't my powers come to me naturally? Why am I having problem with it? I almost passed out using it on Kelli.'

I waited for few moments for her answer. She was strangely quiet for some reasons.

'Chaos?' I called.

_Hey, there's a guy peeing on the wall!_ She tried changing subject.

'Chaos, just answer me what did you do?'

_Time-travelling and I residing inside of you might have put strain on your powers suppressing it._

'What!' I could feel my face morphing into angry one, I schooled it immediately. I didn't want to worry the guys.

_Good thing is you just need a magical boost… Uh, you could get that when you enter the camp. It's magical land after all._

I took deep breath and tried to calm myself. Guys were busy describing me camp and driving that they didn't notice me. That was a good thing. I didn't want to explain every time.

'When were you going to explain me this?'

_I hoped you didn't realize it until we get to the camp._

I sighed resignedly. I can't blame her. Time-travelling does have its bane. I was relieved it was nothing permanent.

I went back to watching scenery and pondering.

I would describe brave, smart, handsome, clever, stupid, seaweed brain but I never imagined that one day I would add manipulative in it. Here I was manipulating two guys and I was already finding it hard enough.

They were my very good friend in my past time line, Grover was my best friend for god sake. It was really difficult lying to them.

_You'll get your chance to come clean. _Chaos assured me.

'I just hope when they know, they don't hate me.' I thought back.

_They won't._

I hoped she was right. According to her and those Fates it will be much worse than before and if I lose most of them in process then I didn't know what I would do. I came back for these guys and I'll make sure they live, whatever the cause.

'Hey I realized something.' I pondered.

_What?_

'Rachel was in same school in my fourth grade in past time-line, I just never made friends with her. How crazy is it that I would encounter few years later and became her best friend. It can't be co-incidence right? I mean there is no co-incidence in demigod's life.'

_It was destiny._

'What?'

_Simple, if somebody or something is meant to be in your life, they are gonna be part of it any way, any time. Even time can't change it. It's one constant thing in your life that would always present with you until your dying breath._

'Hmm."

_Grover and Rachel are live example for that._

Then I saw three dark figures gaining on us through review mirror. Damn, they were still chasing us.

"-it's most enjoyable game." Grover said.

"Hey guys?" I said tentatively.

"I think we should explain what catch the flag game is." Charles said. "You see it's-"

"No, it is gaining on us."

Charles glanced through review mirror and swore profanities in Greek something about Minotaur's dung.

"For once I would like an easy commute" Charles grumbled. "Grab on tight… ride is gonna be little bumpy."

His definition of little bumpy was not at all as I imagined. I thought he was just gonna speed it a little, make few haste turn here and there to throw them off the trail. It was much worse. After this ride I swore I would never ride in a car with him being on the driver's seat.

He shot down to another street, and then made a sharp left turn, then speeding again before making another sharp turn. This went on for a while. We got thrown at one side, then another side like a ragged doll. By the time he stopped making sharp turn I was sore from all the hit I took. My ten year old body wasn't trained to absorb hurt yet. I really thought that was it.

I was so wrong.

"Hold on!" Charles stepped on the gas, hitting the maximum speed limit this car could run, flew through a railroad crossing and the Camero went airborne. Grover yelped as his head hit the ceiling. Then he began muttering something in Greek. Car slapped onto the ground roughly, hitting our head against the ceiling again.

The landscape opened into familiar actual countryside- fallow fields, dormant vine-yards, orchards of bare fruit trees.

We were getting close to the camp.

"Just another mile or so to the beach" Charles said. "Plus we are almost to the west side of the camp. We can do it. We can do it."

Then hill came into view where camp was presided over. We just have to get there, dodging maybe even destroying these monsters on the way there.

Sounds easy right? It wasn't.

As soon as we got near to the hill, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, jaw rattling boom!, and the car exploded.

I remembered feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. Also I felt déjà-vu. It was all so similar to what happened to me the first time.

I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said,"Ow."

"You guys ok?!" Charles asked. "Damn it! I just remodeled it."

"I'm okay…"

I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell.

I was so mused in my own mind that I didn't notice the clouds grumbling with occasional lightning spewing. Lightning, that was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

Did Zeus found out about me?

_No, he hasn't and you need to get of the car fast!_

He was slumped over, blood trickling down from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip. I knew he wasn't dead because he was breathing but unconscious.

Then he groaned "Food,"

"Percy," Charles said, deadly serious, "Get out of the car fast!"

Charles threw himself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" Charles told me.

He didn't have to tell me twice and with the help of Charles we got Grover out too.

"We need to get to the camp." Charles said. "It's in that direction," pointing the direction, "So, we need to run."

Another flash of lightning, what got Zeus's underpants into twist? I was going to shout out to him to just suck it up and deal with whatever has got his underpants into twist like a man and not throw tantrum like a child but I didn't want to freak out Charles who was helping me with Grover situation.

I glanced back and saw their silhouette snuffling, sniffing and nuzzling. I hoped they kept looking it until we got to the camp. But when does Fate ever worked in my favor. I'm not talking about those creepy old ladies. I meant Fate in general.

"Food?" Grover nodded.

"Yes, buddy we'll get to that when we reach this safe house you both were talking about." I assured but I don't think he heard anything.

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Charles explained. "He goes by the smell. He'll figure it out soon enough but that dog-looks like he found us run fast!"

I was going as fast as I could but hellhound is freakishly large so, he was gaining up on us fast, Minotaur was still clueless. Good for him.

"You go straight," Charles said, "I'll meet you there."

With that he shifted whole weight of Grover on me and ran towards the Hellhound. Was he really thinking he could fight both Hellhound and Minotaur on his own with only his sword? I thought.

I couldn't leave him there alone fighting both the monsters. It looked like Charles was handing Hellhound pretty good.

I settled Grover by the tree some distant away and came back for some fun.

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.

He smelled us…quite late. I was ready for him. I'll kill him all the same as I did the first time.

"Hey! Stupid! Ground-beef!" I screamed, waving my red handkerchief that was in my pocket.

"Raaaarrrr!" The monster turned towards me, shaking his meaty fists.

Charles looked at me for a moment giving me are-you-stupid? Look. Yeah, I got your back buddy. I may not have a weapon with me but I'll destroy this monster all the same.

I know how to kill this guy. Looks like we were gonna have the proper reunion after all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red handkerchief infront of the Minotaur.

The bull-man charger towards me, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

My legs tensed and when the moment came I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in mid-air, and landing on his neck. It was such a fun.

A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked out all of my teeth.

The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me off. I locked my arms around his horn to keep from being thrown and to break this stupid thing. Thunder and lightning were still going. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.

"Good to meet you too, my old buddy!" I said, throwing my body weight backwards with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap.

The bull-man screamed and before he could throw me off, I drove the broken horn straight into his face. He roared in agony and immediately began disintegrating like crumbling sand.

The monster was gone.

"Food?" Grover moaned in the distant.

It looked like Charles was done with his monster too. He was shaking off the monster dust before making his way towards me.

"That was really impressive." He said.

I pretended to be scared and exhausted. I looked at the horn I had as a memento. Nice! Another one, I thought, it would look good to my Percy Jackson museum of awesomeness.

"Let's get to the Grover and get you to the camp." Charles said wiping away the sweat.

I nodded hesitantly. I was really a good actor, still doing it. He helped me on his feet and we both put one hand of Grover over our shoulder and helped him towards the camp.

We reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see the familiar valley, just as I know and love. At night, the light from the big house, from the camp fire… it looked heavenly.

After all it was a heaven for the half-blood like us.

I let myself to full blown smile.

"Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood, buddy."

**What do you think of the chapter?**

**Comment your thoughts and views about it. If you like it where it is going, please share. **

**Next updates- Chapter 5 One and a half years**

** Chapter 6 Lightning ****thief**

**Next update would be next weekends because next chapter would be really big as it would cover next year and half. I may give you hint for relationship in there.**

**Until next time, enjoy!**


	5. A somewhat Pophecy

**CHAPTER 4**

From where we stood at the top of the hill, the entire valley spread out below us: roughly three square miles of woods, meadows and strawberry field bordered by Long Island Sound to the north and rolling hills on the other three sides. Just below us, a dense forest of evergreens that covered the western third of the vale.

Beyond that, the building of Camp Half-Blood gleamed in warm orange glow of the dawn that was breaking in the horizon: the amphitheatre, the sword-fighting stadium, the open-air dining pavilion with its white marble columns. A trireme floated above the canoe lake. Twelve cabins lined the central green where communal hearth fire glowed cheerfully.

At the edge of the strawberry fields stood The Big House a four story Victorian building painted the sky blue with white trim. Mr. D and Chiron would be inside there, Dionysus probably drunken, grunting about to dealing everyday with ungrateful brats and Chiron ignoring him.

I was Home.

My gaze rose to the far end of valley. There on the tallest hill was nothing. In my past-timeline Athena Parthenon stood there after the Second Giant war which Annabeth had to discover under the Rome using Mark of Athena. I remembered being very scared, anxious and restless when Annabeth was on her solo quest. I was never scared for anything in my whole life. I prayed every god above to keep her safe. She somehow survived…but it came with a terrible prize: A trip to Tartarus.

I shooked my head, not wanting to think about it, Charles took my silence for wonderment.

"You'll get use to it soon." He said.

We trudged down the hill, where we stood earlier, to the wild enchanted evergreen. I always reserved some weariness for these woods. They were wild, enchanted and unpredictable. It could give you very nasty surprise that stays with you forever.

The seemed to close on us creating a blanket of sort with its leaves, moss, branches blocking the early morning completely from us. It was dark under them. I could only see upto a meter or two. Trunks closed ranks, blocking old path and opening new ones. Roots withered across the forest floors making an obstacle course of bumps, knots and loops. It was like trying to walk across a giant bowl of spaghetti.

"Food." Grover moaned again. It's been few hours since me and Grover last ate. Grover didn't properly eat the dinner last night, nervous about something. I should've known why he would be nervous. I was an idiot; we could've avoided these monsters.

Anyways, these woods were giving me quite creep. It was like someone was watching us making every move. My eyes wandered around but I couldn't see properly. Were monsters on to us? I thought, then I quickly dissipated it as soon as it came. Monsters aren't the one to be subtle and smart in their attack. They would start taunting, making noises as soon as they come near us. It must be the woods.

We need to get out of here fast. Charles must've the same idea because we both, carrying Grover on our shoulder increased our pace. We tried making sure we won't tumble on these bumps, knots and loops but it was fruitless. By the time we would reach camp, we would be an Avatar, all bluish from all the bruises we were gonna get and carrying Grover on our shoulder was not helping our case at all.

We hiked for hours… much longer than it should have taken to reach the Big House. That should've been the first indication of things pointing south. Grover woke up too which lifted some burden of us literally and some light diffused through the forest canopy which made it easier for us to move around. I shouldn't have problem navigating through these woods but something was off about it, like it was deliberately making us lost. Yeah, strange, forests itself making us lost instead of vice-versa. Welcome to my world, this was my luck- a trouble magnate.

I mean, it never happened to me before. I have been through these woods and made it through with no-problem except the creepy tinge it normally gives. I was not having good feelings about it. I learnt to trust my instincts before my mind long before. It is usually correct, my instincts I meant.

"Something's wrong…" Grover quivered. He probably sensed the danger. He was looking around anxiously.

He was so right. In next few minutes I was going to have an almost trip to Hades.

Then I remembered hearing whispering. They were at first low hushed whisper that you wouldn't notice at first. Since I wasn't normal, I did. It gave me silent chill through my spine. I tried making out the source, where was it coming from. Hair on the back of my neck stiffened.

"We shouldn't stop guys-" Grover was cut off by Charles whom seeing my expression immediately became concerned.

"What is it, Percy?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder making me flinch in surprise. I didn't notice him coming behind me.

"Do you guys hear it?" I asked, hoping they heard it too. It was like thousands of voices whispering, trying to convey something. I couldn't make out what they were trying to put across. It was like I was back in Tartarus, trying to jump across River Acheron, after running through the Mansion of Night. I learnt my lesson to never trust the voices in your head.

_Hey!_ Chaos took offence to that. _And run fast._

That was enough to get us run.

We ran, stumbling over tree roots, fleeing blindly through a maze of branches and boulders. Whispering intensity was increasing, cutting through my head, getting more restless than before. I knew they were trying to convey something I couldn't fathom. Only if one of them could speak at a time.

Boy, I shouldn't be making these types of request knowing my spat with The Fate; they would make my simple request more painful. Just like I thought, it happened.

THE FINAL VERSE. The voice boomed as soon as we reached a clear stream over a bed of gravel. I barely slowed down. I waded in, sinking shin-deep into the cool water.

AN OATH TO THE BROKEN ONE.

The voice reverberated in my head, as if someone installed mega-hertz speakers behind my eyes. It was not the voices of my conscience. My conscience is not a female, and it was not that loud.

Maybe it was all another prank of Chaos.

'If it is your another prank Chaos, I swear to every power in uni-'

_It isn't me! I promise._

FALL OF THE ANCIENT ONE, the voice boomed again. THE FINAL VERSE.

I collapsed face first on the forest's bed.

"Percy!" Charles rolled me over, his voice tight with alarm. "Come on we need to get out of here fast!"

They dragged me through the woods cursing and stumbling until, with their help I stood up and ran with them. Let me tell you it isn't easy to run when you've terrible case of headache. You can't see properly and I couldn't even see more than a meter or two when my vision was good. It was like running blind through the forest.

_THWACK!_

"OW!" I rubbed my head where I ran into the stupid tree.

"Come on!" Grover urged.

Yeah easy for you to do, you don't have maniacal voice shouting inside you head. I wanted to say to Grover but I bit my tongue suppressing my usual sarcasm and with the help of Charles we ran.

I could see Thalia's tree in the distant. We were getting near, which motivated me to move fast and get there before these voices break my mind.

BETRAYAL OF THE SEA!

The voices splintered into chorus of angry whispers. It was unimaginable pain, coursing through my body.

"Please STOP!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt myself getting warmer. I just wanted to curl over the floor and wait for my death. My vision was getting darker. I was almost being dragged through the woods by Charles and Grover.

"Come on, we are almost there." Charles urged me.

Then I doubled over and retched. It was yet another unpleasant thing I had to endure. I couldn't breathe properly. My breath must smelt terrible after this episode. I remembered last time when I was introduced into the camp, it wasn't this unpleasant.

It's gonna get worse… Chaos's words came into my mind. I haven't even reached the camp and it was already getting terrible. I had to remind myself why I was doing this to get me moving.

We were staggering along, Charles wearing most of my weight. The voices whispered and argued, tearing off little piece of mind and carrying them away into the forest. I might as well wander off the forest and go insane.

Charles forced me to keep walking. I couldn't understand her words but they were insistent and stubborn like certain grey eyed person I knew, her grey eyes narrowing at me telling me to keep moving and get to the camp for her.

I don't know why Annabeth was popping into my head but it was the only pleasant thing happening and I liked it.

We reached the Thalia's tree and onto the camp. There was usual hustle going on in the camp. It was all too familiar and yet… it was somehow different, I couldn't point out. As soon as we got there, everyone stopped what they were doing.

I wanted to say something sensational that would make them wonderstruck and leap at me with delight or be in awe but suddenly I felt something powerful crashed through me, crushing my small spurt of happiness. It was over bearing and somehow familiar like it was suppressed for some time now and chose this moment to break through the barrier.

I was already in a terrible condition. I wasn't think through my brain at all, therefore, there was no filter of what would come next through my mouth.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, again." I said.

My eyes rolled up in my head, and I passed out.

**I planned to give you larger and detailed chapter of Percy's life in the camp and with his mom & Rachel that would have covered a year and half but i decided to not go with it. So, I broke it into smaller segments that would take few chapters. Who know I might give you a hint or two about the relationships.**

**Anyways, What do you think of the chapter?**

**Your comments, views, suggestions and questions is what motivate writers like us to write and present you with a good story, so don't forget to do that.**

**If you like where this is going so share it with you peers.**

**Next update will be on next weekend. **

**Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

**Kyubidude294- There is some monster tamer elements in the story that would come later into the story. I have decided on some relationship. Other than that can't really tell you much.**


	6. Dreadful nightmare or vision?

**CHAPTER 6**

I was in another forest back in my eighteen years old body from past time-line. It was a lush green forest, enriched with plants of all types ranging from common ones to exotic ones, huge trees stood tall, their branches and leaves creating canopy that diffused some light through it so it isn't completely dark under them. Roots withered over forest floor creating turns, loops and knots.

I saw golden eagle sitting on the branch silently staring ahead, An owl sitting on another branch beside the eagle, staring ahead silently with its large eyes.

My eyes fell on the white Pegasus that emerged from the shadows, completely silent. Its eyes were too fixated on something ahead. Two serpents' one black that reminded me of Hades and another green that blended with forest floor, slithering out of the shadows, flicking their tongue silently.

A pack of wolves and vicious dogs emerged, their eyes too stuck on something ahead.

What are they staring at? I wondered.

I looked in that direction where they were all staring, all I saw was never ending forest, nothing unusual.

I looked back, confused.

There was no buzz in the air. Everywhere I looked everything stood still, not moving at all as if time has frozen.

"Hey!" I called, waving my hands. My voice didn't seem to travel. It was like shouting in place with no air for my voice to carry around.

When I decided to walk around, I found my feet weren't making any sound at all. I could feel the pressure of silence in my ear drums. Tranquility had blanketed the forest.

I know my dreams were weird and scary most of the time but this was something else. As far as I could see, nothing was wrong. Everything seemed fresh, vibrant yet…lifeless at the same time. May be it was my breath, even though it appeared to be summer dry morning, came out foggy like it was winter morning but I felt neither warmth of a summer nor cold of a winter morning. I felt nothing.

It was all too weird to pass it for any known immortal visiting me in a dream.

Usually whenever gods and primordial decided to hijack my dreams they didn't wait around the bush in announcing their presence known. Their dreams were always been dramatic or something to get their message across. It was usually something regarding quest. But this was… wrong. It struck all the worst in me that I try very hard to compress.

This was the second time I was scared the most even knowing it was all a dream and it had not even started. I wished that it finish soon and I wake up from this…vision. True it was nothing to be scared of. I had bunch of truly terrifying ones but there's something petrifying about the Calm before the Storm.

It did.

I could feel ancient powers at work. May be it was the coldness in the air, staleness of the air or the thrum that struck the chord of my heart making it race in fear, anticipation and convulsion. I felt lost.

From where I stood, grass started turning brown as if it hadn't took rain for months. Soon it started creeping up on trees making them dry and aged. It was going on like a wave, whatever it touched, it soon started crumbling and crumbling fast. Brown grass, trees, roots, shrubs and flowers whatever the wave touched then started deteriorating into ash at the same rate.

What the heck. I convulsed. I staggered few steps back.

Whole land infront of me had turned into big pile of ash. It was grey morning…or was it evening? I couldn't tell. It was like I was in graveyard except tomb there were ashes everywhere. But it gave same creep of death like that of a graveyard.

Figures started emerging from the ashes. All I could see were their silhouette. Soon large army was raised consisting of giants, dracaenae, bat-like monsters, vicious looking dogs, some too large to be considered dogs.

In front of them were seven hooded human figures standing still. It was like they were born out of darkness. They emitted the kind of aura that wakes the worst in you. My heart rate spiked.

They stood silently. I could feel them scrutinizing me. It was like they were staring into my very soul. I felt vulnerable under their gaze and that was huge accomplishment. I do not get intimidated that easily. More powerful than me tried and failed but something about them was very wrong.

Whole place vibed me wrong but these individual… I still shudder to think about them

Then suddenly I felt tremendous pain in my head, making me scream. It was useless, nobody could hear me. I fell on my knee on forest floor. I held my head in vice grip hoping it could squeeze out the pain. I felt like someone put my head in a blender.

PERSEUS. Voice came out like a gift from the gods, taking away the pain.

I took deep breath; I could still feel it's after effects, small bursts of pain behind my eyes.

YOU ARE IN THE ENDGAME NOW…

It was over powering, magnetic even…

MAKE HASTE, HERO… EVERYTHING'S GOING TO CHANGE.

Then I woke up gasping. My eyes were wide in terror going all over the place searching for any kind of danger; my heart rate was going like a million rates per second.

There was nothing precarious about my surrounding. I was sitting in a deck chair on a familiar huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distant. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my back.

I sighed in relief.

When I try to stand up, sudden pain rocketed through my brain, making me fall back on the deck chair. I hissed in pain.

Somebody opened the door to the porch.

"So I take you had a nightmare." Charles said taking in my condition.

"Yeah." I grumbled. "How long I have been knocked out?"

"Only few hours," Charles said. "Don't worry drink this, you'll feel better."

Charles handed me a red drink.

"Red cherry coke?" I asked.

"It's not a regular one you see out there, trust me after this you'll feel energized."

I was in no mood for argument, so I took it and I immediately felt the familiar effect take place. I felt energized quite a bit. I knew he mixed some ambrosia in it.

"You were incredible out there by the way. Defeating Minotaur is no easy task." Charles said, settling on another deck chair facing me.

"It was just a dumb luck…" I said acting embarrassed.

We were silent for few moments. I should be honest, it was kind of awkward. I didn't really know what I should say to him. I mean, I imagined this moment many times and when I got my chance, I got tongue tied.

Thankfully, Charles wasn't feeling the same.

"You ok?" there was genuine look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, it would take some time to settle in." I replied.

"Yeah, I can relate to that." he said.

He got a far look on his face, the look people gets when they remember something.

"H-how did you come here?" I asked.

Charles grimaced as if recalling something horrible.

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me…"

"No, it's ok," Charles said.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"My mom and I used to live in a small cottage in New York. One night, I remember very clearly, I was fourteen and we were sleeping when few cyclops came for me. My mom died saving me but I escaped. Luckily a satyr found me and we escaped and came here." His voice broke a bit telling me about his mother's unfortunate death.

"I'm sorry…"

He shooked his head and gave me what he thought was a convincing smile. I could easily recognize the pain in his eyes. It happened with me too just different people.

"Don't worry about that. It's part of the journey in demigod's life. Most of the campers have few tragic experiences like mine." He said.

"That sounds… horrible." I commented.

That got us to chuckle.

We sat there in silence for few minutes, to get my drink to settle and diminish the pain. Charles broke the ice with very thing, I hoped he would ignore.

"If you don't mind my asking what you meant with 'it's nice to meet you, AGAIN." He emphasized on 'again' part.

Luckily, I still got my 'on-spot-making-up-bullshit' thing. I might've travelled back to my ten years old body; I still got my experience that I honed for eight years.

I acted confused and said, "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" he said, confused.

"All I remember was running, and then blasting through the car, fighting, voices blasting through my head, the pain, screaming, retching and finally fainting. That's all I remember. Did something happen after that?"

He scrutinized me for few moments. I hoped my expression didn't screw up anything. I really wanted to be best-friends with him.

After few moments, he shook his head and stood up.

"Chiron asked me to bring you to Big House, so we should go."

Soon we were on our way towards the big house. Meanwhile I took a look around the camp. There was usual hustle going on. In distant I could see a circular arena with their white sparkling columns where some campers doing archery, most of them were Apollo cabin, and another few were doing sword fighting. I couldn't wait to get familiar with the sword again; it's been quite some time since I held sword (Even though it was only a week for me). Familiar building in Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion and an amphitheater dotted out in distant.

Dozen campers and satyrs played volleyball in a nearby sandpit. Canoes glided across a small lake. Campers in their bright orange T-shirt were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, some were on Pegasus.

Some campers were strolling, minding their own business. It was quite emotional to see all those that died in war again. Camp was never the same after two wars. I missed them so much. I felt like my heart would burst out any second but I schooled my emotions from outside, I didn't want to come out as weirdo to them.

Few of them smiled when they strolled past us.

Yeah, I was Home.

"What do you guys do here all summer?"

"We train for survival." He replied.

"That sounds…pessimistic."

He laughed, shaking his head he said,"Yeah, that is life of demigod. If you don't know how to survive out-there then you're a toast to them. You can't live here all the time. Sometimes you'll be forced to fight."

"You're afraid someone...more powerful is gonna rise and threaten the world, like Kronos."

Charles choked on that.

"Yeah, you could say that and you shouldn't blurt out names like that. Names have powers."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Anyways what is your case?" He asked as we strolled towards the big house onto the other side of the lake.

I sighed.

"Um, I guess my mom is the normal one here. So, that makes my dad, a god. My mom told me that before I was even born; my dad was lost in the seas. He was with my mother for only a summer. That resulted in me. My mom then married my horrible step-father, who's a drunkard and a gambler. He was abusive too."

Charles raised his right eyebrow at that. He gestured me to continue.

"I knew I was somewhat different. I never really fit in with everybody. I sometimes saw things that nobody believed. I am dyslexic and have ADHD-"

"Don't worry everyone's got that. It's default demigod setting. ADHD helps in fight and Dyslexic is default system for us to read Latin than any other language."

"Yeah, that explains why I didn't have problem reading Latin."

Then I saw two familiar figures coming our way.

The one to the right had a straight brunette hair with flawless tanned skin and baby blue eyes. She wore orange camp shirt and jeans. She was in her fifteens. She seemed to be laughing at something which made her angelic face glow more. There was a reason she was my first crush and first real friend after Grover when I first came here.

To her right was dirty blond haired girl with tanned skin but not as flawless as Selena. She had big brown eyes that danced with mirth as she said something to Selena that got her laugh. She looked to be a year or two older than me. Both of their shirts were covered in dirt.

I realized I never got to be close to Katie in my previous time-line, so, I decided to change that.

When they saw us approaching, they waved and we came to stop near the lake.

"Hey Charlie." Selena said with her usual enthusiasm, "And you must be Percy I'm hearing about for past few hours."

My burrows furrowed, confused.

"Hearing about?"

"Charlie didn't tell you? You defeating that Minotaur got attention of the campers. It was unheard that, don't take it as offence, someone as your age defeated Minotaur."

"None taken." I said.

Katie elbowed Selena in her ribs.

"Oh, right. Percy this is Katie, Katie Percy" She said gesturing towards her then me.

I shooked her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

She gave me a full blown smile, "Don't mind her," she said gesturing towards Selena "She is an idiot."

"Hey!" Selena swatted her friend in the arm. Katie just rolled her eyes back in response.

"You coming from the strawberry field?" Charlie guessed.

"Yep, I was just helping her." She said gesturing towards Katie.

"Welcome to the camp, I guess. If you need to ask anything, you can come to me." Katie said to me.

"Anything?" Selena teased taking up the opportunity, wiggling her eyebrows at both of us.

I felt myself blushing, Katie was already tomato red. She swatted Selena on her arms and said, "Shut up".Then she groaned, covering her face with the palm of her hand. I couldn't even look at Katie,Selena or Charlie.

When it came to girls, I still was a mess.

Selena and Charles laughed at our embarrassment.

"Anyways, we are need of a long shower to get this dust off us. It was nice to meet you, Percy. We'll meet again in few hours I guess." Selena said before dragging Katie with her.

I could hear Katie berating Selena for the stunt she just pulled. Charles was still chuckling at my still blushing face.

"That's daughter of love goddess to you." He shrugged.

We continued our way towards the Big House.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across each other at a card table. The familiar blond-haired girl was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

Dionysus or Mr. D, as we call him looked the same- small but porky with red nose, big watery eyes and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except he would completely out-gamble my step-father.

"That is Mr. D," Charles murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And the guy in the chair is Chiron, our camp instructor, I told you about, the centaur."

He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.

I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Chiron!" Charles called. "Mr. D"

Chiron turned around and smiled at us. His eyes had that same mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B in my past time-line.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me seat next to Mr. D, whole looked up at me with his red blood-shot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I must say it. Welcome to the camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

I nodded. I realized I missed him and his grumbling. He can be pain in the ass but him being the director of the camp was… familiarity I missed dearly. He was lifted off from his restrictions and punishments after second Titan's war, things changed just after a month of the war. As you may recall, Jason and me were brainwashed and were again used as a mean to end another war.

"Annabeth." Chiron called her.

She came forward and he introduced us or in my case re-introduced us. "This young lady had nursed you back to health after your unfortunate journey here. Annabeth, my dear why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

She stared at me with her wide gray eyes. She was a pretty girl, even at the age of eleven. With her deep tan and curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought was California girl would look like, except her grey eyes ruined that image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty but intimidating as if she were mapping out my defenses and best way to bring me down in a fight. Knowing her, it was definitely that case.

This time-travel opened old wound that I definitely didn't want to open and start causing problems now. It would totally ruin everything.

"You drool in your sleep." Was all she said, before sprinting away towards the cabin, probably to inform Luke about new bunk-mate.

I was hit with the sense of Déjà-vu. She said the same thing last time we were introduced.

"How you holding up, Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah… I'm doing better. It's not every day you get someone tells you that you're a demigod and attacked by the monsters and forest the same day." I said, giving him the convincing smiled I honed but obviously my face twitched. This face was not trained for that smile I honed over years to fool immortals.

Another thing to hone again, I guess. I thought, putting it on my to-do list mentally.

"You'll get use to it. Did Charles explain the necessary on the way here?"

"That Greek pantheons are real, that I'm a son of one of them and that this place is safe house for people like us? Yeah, he did."

He nodded.

"They did good job then and good-job with Minotaur. It's no easy task to defeat beast like him." Chiron said.

I blushed faintly. I still get embarrassed getting compliments after all these years.

He continued.

"They were correct, Percy. Greek gods are very much real and you are son of one of them. By what Grover told me about you, you're son of one of the Olympians." He pretty much said what Grover told me on the way here.

"Like Zeus. Apollo. Poseidon. You mean them. "

And there was distant thunder on cloudless day as I expected. I was tempted to give them The Finger but I refrained.

Not now, I promised myself. I will have my time.

I did and they were powerless to do anything but I'll come back to that later.

"Young man" said Dionysus, "I would really be less casual about throwing these names around, if I were you."

Oh, you poor drunk. If you were me, you won't be able to handle my awesomeness. I mentally berated him.

"And how come Grover can tell that- ok, I get it because of his senses, right?"

"Yes, Satyrs have sensitive nose regarding sensing demigods, danger etc." Dionysus interrupted again, "You know how to play pinochle?"

I knew how to play the game but I couldn't for now and besides he would cheat.

He eyed me suspiciously. I knew what he was up to. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction and I couldn't blow my cover either.

"I'm afraid not, sir." I said

"Well," He told me, "It is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac Man, one of the greatest game ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

Dionysus shook his head in annoyance.

"Charleston, you playing?" Mr. D called out to Charles.

The person mentioned who was leaning by the porch, cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Yeah, Mr. D."

He sat across from me, beside Dionysus.

"So, you know who my father is?" I asked Chiron, changing the subject.

"Unfortunately… no. I don't know who you're other parent is. They will have to claim you for that." Chiron said.

"Claim me?"

"Yes, claim you. You'll know when that happens. We have orientation film that will satisfy most of your curiosity."

I nodded.

"What about my mom, she must be worried sick-"

"Don't worry about that Percy, we contacted her and let her know your predicament and that you are here in the camp."

She must've been heart-broken. My father already informed her about the camp but she wanted me near that was why she refrained from sending me as much as possible.

I would contact her and Rachel later. I made note mentally.

"Can I contact her later?" I asked.

Chiron nodded and said, "Yeah, Charles could help you with that."

"You're taking this remarkably well for someone you're age whom just learned about his real heritage… or is there something you would like to tell us?" Mr. D said, looking up from his cards, scrutinizing me with his blood-shot gaze.

He was correct on some level. I was taking this entire well for someone whose life had turned drastically over-night.

I already knew he would ask that, so I came prepared with my answers.

"I've always known that I was… unique in some way. I saw things that nobody did; I experienced things that others thought were my doings. I started connecting dots when I realized most of the things I saw were in history books. At first I thought I was hallucinating but Grover came as a confirmation." I explained.

He went back to playing cards but I knew he wasn't really focusing on it. I had his attention. That meant it was going as planned.

"You had a incident in the grooves, yesterday," Chiron said, "Charles tells me that you were hearing voices, can you tell me about it."

I nodded.

"The fall of the ancient one. An Oath to the broken one. The final verse." I decided to not tell about the last part. It was really to my benefit, if I was going to somehow betray them which were not possible. I later learnt the hard way again that prophesy have their ways to fold situation to get what it wants.

Chiron was silent for few moments.

Mr. D's eyes flickered to me every second. Charles was almost jumping from curiosity.

"That's all?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

Chiron's hand curled into his lap blanket. The bottom of it rose higher above his red sequined pumps. He looked above as worried as it is possible for a man to look while wearing fishnet stocking.

"We'll have to warn the campers to stay away from the forest," he decided. "We must consult the oracle regarding this."

Chiron turned towards Charles and said, "Inform the councilors to meet me tonight in amphitheater."

Charles nodded and went away to carry off the message.

Damn, I really didn't think of its implication. I thought.

"Is it bad?" I asked, acting a little scared.

Dionysus heaved a sigh of annoyance, "You haven't been to camp properly and you are already causing nuisance." He grumbled.

Then I heard footsteps from my right. When I looked up, I saw Katie coming towards us with new pair of camp shirt and jeans. She looked freshly showered.

Chiron nodded at that.

"Mr. D," She said as soon as she came near. "Chiron. Oh, hey Percy." She waved at me. "Annabeth asked me to come here since she's caught up in some work."

"I see you're already introduced. Good then," Chiron said. "Katie why don't you take Percy to amphitheater and show him the orientation film."

"Ok, "she agreed, "Come on."

Soon I was on my way towards the amphitheater quite satisfied and unaware of the conversation happening behind me.

"Are you feeling the same thing regarding that boy?" Dionysus said looking towards Chiron with rare seriousness as soon as Percy was out of hearing range.

"That he could be the child of prophecy?" Chiron said.

"Yes…no, ok there are chances he's either my father's son or my uncles." Dionysus said. "But I'm not talking about that."

Chiron's forehead furrowed, in confusion. He asked, "What feeling?"

"Like… he's earlier than he was supposed to."

**Every interaction Percy makes here with someone and in future chapters would have some impact on their character. Whomever I put into these scenes would have their fair share of impact in the story. I didn't just put them here for no apparent reasons. I thought I should make it clear on that.**

**Second thing, I inform you that I am not basing this story on 'champion of hope' by moonhorse. It's totally different story with whole another plot-line with no crossovers. I already have ending to this saga in my mind and it's going to blow your mind away, I can guarantee you that.**

**There are just two more chapters to cover one and a half year. After that the plot would speed up.**

**Anyways, what do you think of the chapter?**

**Please share your opinion on the chapter. It's your reviews that helps writer like us to bring you a good story. So don't forget to do that, it would only take few seconds, guys.**

**If you like where this story is going, so please share it with your peers.**

**Next update will be next weekend.**

**kyuubidude294- Well, we'll see which one would be Percy's pet but I can only tell you a Hellhound is going to be one of the few monsters that Percy's gonna tame.**

**guest- Thanks. Sorry, no comments on drakon. You'll have to follow this story to know.**

**until then, cheers!**


	7. He disappeared a week before you arrived

**CHAPTER 7**

It's been a month since I came to camp Half-Blood and honestly it was the best time I had since I travelled back. Even though after travelling back I got to enjoy a week with Rachel but there was this itch I couldn't scratch. I realized what it was after spending a month in the camp, I wasn't in my element. I fought so many battles and two wars, it shaped into a warrior that lives for adreline rush. Remember when I mentioned that once you get sucked into war you never come back? Yeah, it was that.

I was claimed by Poseidon, just a week later, after I came to camp, when Clarisse and her half-brothers threw me in the lake, which came as a shock, surprise…and dread to many. Dread to those who knew about the prophecy, Ofcourse (Someone with horse body and another who happened to be god). I think that was one of the major shifts from original time-line that created the series of events which wrote a different history.

Anyways, since my claim, there were few who were a little bit suspicious, namely god of wine, dude with the scar across his face and certain blond girl who kept narrowing her stormy eyes at me, making my heart race. I knew Chiron was watching me too but atleast he had the decency to be as subtle as possible.

Charles, Selena, Grover and Katie didn't care about my claim. Since I came here, I made really good friends with them. I got to know things about them that I never really got to know in past, some were hysterical and some were not.

I tried connecting with Annabeth on some level but her walls were so high I was finding some difficulties to pass that barrier and on top of that she seemed more distant with me for some reason. Was that because of Poseidon and Athena rivalry? I really don't think it was that since she didn't care, I know that. There was something else and I needed to find about that because I can't have her distant with me.

Luke was quite friendly at first but a little drawn back which was explainable and now since my claim it was like he was watching my every move like a hawk. I know he tried to be subtle but he was as noticeable to me as deer caught in a headlight. I tried approaching him and he would find some reason to get away from me. Was that Kronos? Nope, if that was the case then he would've been friendlier towards me than now, so he could use me.

What I didn't want was to made friends with Mark. Yeah, same guy who stole my girlfriend. I know I told it was mutual breakup with Annabeth and me but still this guy took my girlfriend, Ofcourse I wasn't going to be friendly with him. He also never forgot to rub it on my face or glare at me. It was hard to be friendly with him. What I didn't expect was him to initiate and insist, as subtly as possible, to be my friend. I expected him to be buff dude, as expected from child of Ares, glaring anything that moves but actually he was funny, always smiling, perky, weird and a little dumb (as also expected from child of Ares). He and Mark I knew were very different. Was that due to me breaking the time-line? Or he was always like that but something changed in him that made him something like the one in past? Well, time will tell that. Thankfully, he hadn't initiated contact with Annabeth. Did I ever tell you Mark was seven years older than me and Annabeth?

For a month I enjoyed my time but also laying baits for my plan and pushing some boundaries to create events that needed to happen. This is what I came here for, not to just enjoy my time with them. I needed to keep them alive and…ah… also to change mind of psychopaths. I still couldn't think how I am going to do that.

I IM'ed my mom just the next day I came to camp, which gave her a fright but she quickly understood where I was. Which meant she got teary eyed realizing that. I gave her brief version of how I got here omitting few parts but I don't think she bought all that, thankfully she didn't mention it. I wanted to tell Rachel too. In my original time-line that wouldn't have been possible since I was connected with The Lady Fates but since I am not this time, I wanted to tell her but Chaos interrupted me and asked not to do that saying she has her own path to make and it was necessary she do that. Thinking about it now, I realize it was, it really was. I mean it saved my life and everyone countless of time even though she changed forever.

"Hey Perce, watcha' thinkin'?" Voice came behind me.

I didn't realize I had been staring at bon fire for past half an hour. I shooked my head metaphorically of course and cleared my thoughts away.

"Hey…nothing, just thinking." I smiled at her.

"Penny for your thought?" Katie asked me mischievously.

"It's…been a crazy month. From seeing those monsters, fighting them to now…"

"Yeah, I could relate to that. It was same with me… one time you are a weird teen and next thing you know you are among the weirdoes who are not actually weirdoes but half-bloods, sons and daughters of gods."

I chuckled.

"I bet you didn't actually realize that gods were there…" She said, popping a cherry into her mouth.

_Oh, you have no idea…_ Chaos snickered.

"You could say that." I replied.

"Come on wipe that thinking face and come with me I have something to show you." She said and took my hand dragging me towards strawberry field.

I let her drag me through horde of campers and towards strawberry field.

_Ooh, is someone gonna get some action tonight…_Chaos teased.

'Chaos!'

_Remember to not freeze when she makes her move._

'Wha..! She's not gonna make a move, she's just showing me something.'

_In a strawberry field? What possible things she could show you._

'I don't know… she's child of Demeter, maybe there's something beautiful or exciting that I don't know about.'

_Yeah, the only thing something beautiful and exciting there would be her kissing you. She snickered._

'Shut up!'

_It always starts somewhere secluded._ She laughed.

Then series of scenes flashed over my eyes and all included Katie kissing me and declaring love with me in different possible ways and some of them were too embarrassing. I felt my face heating up. Thank god it was night and Katie couldn't see my face blushing or I would've been toast.

'What is wrong with you?!'

_Don't tell you didn't like that._

'I didn't!'

_Oh… you should've told me. Do you bat for same team then?'_

'What..?'

_You goofball you should've mentioned it before. You had me fool for years too._

'Uh, I did?'

_You know I could've helped… I mean Nico too geared up his ball and came forward._

"What're you talking about?'

_That you are gay, silly._

I choked on air, scaring Katie at sudden sound. I didn't realize it was quite here.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Katie asked me worried.

I managed to nod through coughing on air.

"Do you need to go back? Maybe it isn't good idea to…"

"No…I'm fine, I think I swallowed something."

"Oh, really?"

"Ah, yeah… you were gonna show me something?"

"If you are not ok, then that' fine…" She worried over me like a protective mother hen.

"No, I'm fine, see… let's go."

We passed the canoe lake and around the big house towards the strawberry field. Tranquility blanketed this part of camp. Artemis's moon graced field with her brilliant light. Berry's sparked in moonlight, cool breeze blew carrying strawberry, soil and wet leaves scent. It was fresh and enticing. I could've sat here all night lost in my own thought.

We sat at the edge of field facing camp border silent for few minutes basking the night its moonlight and cool breezing blowing pass through us.

"You fine, now?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said turning towards her, smiling.

"You know I occasionally come here at night, sit here and contemplate through my thoughts. It always refreshed me."

"Hmmm."

"And do this…"

With that she placed her palm over the soil and focused. Nothing happened for few moments then suddenly, brilliant blue light went through the field, up though the stem, then to the leaves making it glow in brilliant blue.

It was beautiful.

I didn't know she could do that. Every day I am finding something new about them. Instant like this make me think that I made the right decision in making close friends with them even though it wasn't planned.

Beautiful things come unplanned. Whoever said that must be a genius or really experienced.

"I never knew you could do that." I said, still in awe of the display.

"Not many does."

"How do you do that?"

"I just willed them to be in different color and made that color waved, child of Demeter remember?"

"I'm really impressed." I said imitating a gentleman

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She went along with the act, acting like a high society posh lady from medieval period.

That got us to chuckle.

She lay back on the ground besides me and immediately lighting seized and gestured me to do the same. I did.

We were silent for few minutes enjoying the night and its sky. I was worried that the harpies would come any minute and attack us for being out at night.

"Don't worry, harpies won't find us here." She mentioned.

I looked at her surprised.

"What other abilities do you have that I should know about?" I asked in all seriousness.

She laughed.

"No silly, you just had that 'Harpies-gonna-come' face."

"I have that face?"

"Remember two weeks ago when harpies suddenly attacked those guys who tried to be sneaky at night, you started having that face since then."

I chuckled remembering that incident. Somehow it was funny now, but it gave me fright them. I thought someone let the monster in.

_Aww look at that… kiss her already man!_

'Shut up!'

"Ok let's talk about you now." She said turning her body towards me.

"Me? What do you wanna know about?"

"You seemed to have eyes on certain blond girl with scary stormy eyes. Care to mention that?" She asked, her eyes got the teasing glint.

I flustered as expected.

"I do-do not." I stuttered.

"Aww you look so cute all flustered. Don't me give me that crap, I know something is going on and Selena got her itch too."

"Selena's itch?"

"Yeah she gets that whenever love is happening around. Daughter of love goddess remember."

"L-love…I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on. You are always watching her from the distant, you almost every day tried approaching her. If that isn't a crush then I don't know what it is."

"C-crush. I don't have crush on her." Damn, this stutter.

"Please, your blushing face, your eyes darting around is enough to tell that my prediction was right on spot."

I didn't know what to say to her anymore. I couldn't tell her the real reason and I couldn't agree with her cause that would mean a lot of teasing.

"I just wanted to made friends with her since she was the only one my age, you know but she kept shutting me out for some reason and Luke too. What's up with that?"

Smile wavered on her face. She lay on her back again watching the starry night.

"They went through some things that made them close to people they don't know. Give them time, they'll open up soon."

There was silence for few minutes. I contemplated how I should put this question to her that would give me my answer.

"You know I lived with an abusive step-father who would beat me at every opportunity… I came very close to being eaten by a cyclops and I actually fought an Empousa and a bull guy… I know what closed off meant but this wasn't that."

Her head snapped towards me, her eyes wide in shock and horror.

"What?!" she got up and faced me.

"Shh, don't shout."

"You fought Empousa, Cyclops, bull guy and you survived."

"No actually I didn't fight Cyclops I mean I was 9 years old when that…"

"9 years old!"

I placed my palm over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"How are you still alive?"

"That wasn't why I mentioned all this…. Just answer my question. I know what closed off meant and this wasn't that."

She took deep breath and steadied herself.

"Everyone has different way of dealing with the problem…"

My expression was enough to tell that I wasn't buying her spewing out crap.

She sighed but again her burrow furrowed as if another thought came to her.

"Why are you insisting on getting to know?"

That made me still again. Chaos was suggesting me to tell her this but honestly I didn't want to give this explanation. Since I didn't have any good one than that I reluctantly agreed to use her explanation.

"Umm… ok, I got a crush on her and I just wanted to know so I could get through her extremely high walls."

That did the magic and a slow teasing smile appeared on her face.

"Wait…So all that thing you told me before was a lie?" She asked.

If I told her a lie and agreed then that might potentially ruin my friendship with her and possibly other and I didn't want that.

"Umm… no, that was actually true."

We went silent for few moments again.

"Ok I'll help you break her walls…. Oh, this is so exciting!" She gushed jumping up and down and clapping in excitement.

Shit! That wasn't the goal.

'Damn it! This is your fault Chaos.'

_How's that my fault? And isn't that a good thing that you would get Annabeth again?_

'No! Not like this. I had different plan.'

_Oh ho, so you did have plan of getting her back, hmm._ She teased.

'One problem at a time please.'

"Umm Katie so, why don't you just explain why she's distant from me, then that would make me approach her easy."

She got her thinking face and then nodded to herself.

"There was this unclaimed camper named Clovis. He disappeared all of a sudden. Luke and two others were on quest at that time but only Luke returned. Luke actually came back a day before you arrived. So Chiron stopped all quests. Then you arrived and told about those woods warnings, it made his resolve about stopping quests harden. Luke wants to go on quest again, this time alone to find them but Chiron won't allow him. I think if Luke is suspicious, then Annabeth would be too. They are close since Thalia's death"

Clovis? Son of Hypnos Clovis? He and other two disappeared? Questions were just building up and up with no explanations.

"When did… Clovis disappeared? If you don't mind my asking."

She stared me for few minutes before answering me.

"Around a week before you arrived."

That made my breath hitch, my heartbeat spiked. Dread settled through my veins realizing what situation was I in. It wasn't as enjoyable as I perceived. That was just layer. Truth was everyone was observing me in their own way even Charlie, Selena, Grover and Katie.

I realized Grover came to that school in hope to find all of them but found me. That's why he was a little suspicious of me when he met me.

It wasn't a co-incident that a son of one of the big three appeared just after the disappearance of three campers, all unclaimed. They know it and I do too.

It wasn't a co-incident I arrived just a week after Clovis and two days after two unclaimed campers disappeared.

It wasn't a co-incident that Clovis disappeared on the same day I travelled back in time

**Mystery is building up guys. Can anyone crack it before Percy does?**

**Remember how this was only going to be 2 more chaoter for this one and a half years... yeah there gonna be more. But I promise you wont be bored with it.**

**It's been a month since I last updated. Its just all college work that I got busy with.**

**Anways, please remember to leave a review amd share this story with your pears if you liked where this is going.**

**Next update on 22/09/19**

**Untill next time, enjoy the chapter.**

**Cheers.**


	8. I am not gonna build a harem, chaos!

**Read the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and its universe other than this story-line.**

**CHAPTER 8**

_Take a deep breath, close your eyes and center yourself. Think of all the trainings and fights you had before in past. _

Taking deep breath and closing my eyes, I calmed myself. I thought of all the training and fights I had in my past. Some were gore, some were eventful and some were even peaceful that brought small smile on my face.

_Good…remain focused on that. Now, let the magic begin!_

Suddenly my sixthsensometer sensed few figures ahead of me which was odd because I was pretty sure that I was alone there. I opened my eyes and what I say made my jaw drop. Infront of me stood a legion of roman army just like I saw before the battle with Polyphemus in New Rome, hundreds of monsters almost everyone I fought and many of Camp Half-blood campers. They were standing silently and perfectly in a row. They stood so still that one might confuse it with a wax figures except they were not and they weren't real either. Ofcourse I didn't know that until Chaos explained.

'What the hell…!'

_Do you like it?_

'Did you do it…? Ofcourse you did it, silly question… How are you doing whatever that is you doing?' I said watching them from near and I wasn't disappointed with what I saw. They were perfect manifestations.

I walked around, watching them in awe. It was like walking through army of robots in the movie 'I, Robot'.

I touched few of them and they were too smooth to be real. It was like running through oily figure. They weren't making any movement, neither blinking nor breathing at all. They were just…there.

I could literally see her puffing her chest out in pride.

_What you are seeing right now is the manifestations which I picked from your memories that only you could see and feel._

'Holy shi…"

_Now enough of that, let's start!_

They, all of a sudden, took out their weapon of choice and assumed fighting stance all in unison. That gave me hell of a surprise which got me tensed resulting me assuming fighting stance. I still hadn't got Riptide yet so I was bit more heedful because with unbalanced weapon I had to keep sure it doesn't go where it was not supposed to go.

I gave reproving glance in every direction. Who knows who might jump and starts attacking me. They were Chaos's creations even though she picked it from my memory and she love putting me in very difficult situations.

'What is your goal Chaos?'

_To re-establish your muscle memory, Ofcourse._

Figures moved in unison again, forming files in many rows facing towards me. I cautiously moved between their ranks, my eyes snapping in every direction looking for danger. Since I could feel them, then this was gonna end very painfully for me and I knew it.

_Take a deep breath, Percy… concentrate._

I did what she asked. As soon as I exhaled, I detected movement to my left from my peripheral view. I quickly reacted; I blocked the spear to my gut with my unbalanced sword. Rolling my body, my sword still locked with his spear, I threw my elbow at his face and then gave a kick to his stomach that threw him back. How far? I didn't know because rank changed, files changed and now it faced my right. It was like a changing maze, unpredictable. I couldn't realize who were who because of their helmet, which made it quite difficult. They all looked the same.

I moved further into the ranks, making my every step cautiously, my hand gripped sword like a life-line. My heart raced in excitement and from adreline pumping through my veins.

_Feel the air, sense the shift in it._

Another one attacked from my right with the sword. I parried it, he turned towards my right, I turned slightly towards right with him to give the indication that I fell for his trick and just as I expected he suddenly turned left, swinging his sword which I blocked it easily, turning on my heels I gave a hard kick on his face making his head snap back and he stumbled few steps back. Then again rank moved, files changed and it now faced the same direction I was facing.

_Always remember, it won't be same every time._

I sensed someone attacking from behind; I blocked his javelin but then someone other than whose javelin I blocked threw kick at my side, throwing me back. Someone came from my right; I parried and slashed across his torso. Rank moved and files changed again facing towards my left. I grunted, clutching my side. Even though they weren't real I felt hell of a kick at my side. I took deep breath and chose to ignore the pain and moved further into the rank, this time closing on Greeks.

_Everyone has different way of fighting. Romans are all about formations._

This one came from my left, I sensed him as soon as he raised his sword at me. I sidestepped the attack at the last moment. He slashed at my legs; I jumped to avoid it and rolled away from him. When I looked back he disappeared into the rank. Another just beside me, threw kick at him but I rolled away again to avoid it which was a big mistake since clearly he wanted that to happened because when I looked back he disappeared too into the rank and I felt a painful punch at my abdomen, making me fall on my knee then a sharp pain across my chest. When I looked, I realized bastard slashed across my chest with his sword but there wasn't any blood since they weren't real at all. I could just feel them. I still don't understand how Chaos did whatever she did. Rank moved and files changed again but facing the same direction as earlier. I clutched my chest, this was very painful but I stood up again and moved further into the rank and now entering Greeks rank.

_Greeks are all about trust and individuality…._

Greeks broke the formation and made a circle around me. Four came forward from all the direction with their weapon of choice. I tensed looking at every one of them. There was Clarisse, Luke, Annabeth and Nico. Their faces were blank, their weapons ready. Then they all attacked at once. I should mention that they were all best fighters in the camp and them attacking me at once was not gonna end good. I slashed, parried, blocked and attacked. I was getting pretty tired and this unbalanced weapon was making my arm burn. I threw kicks and punches too but they were all fruitless as they evaded like a pro they were. It was bound that someone or other would get through my defense since I was getting tired and they weren't at all. That did happen, Nico got through my defense and slashed at my side making me fall on my one knee which was all they needed and they descended upon me like a pack of hungry wolf after a meat. They kicked, they punched, stomped, slashed with their weapon of choice. If they had been real then I would've been dead. Yes, at one point in my life, I would have fought them all together but that was all in past.

It was still very painful with all their kicks, punches, stomps, slashing. It hurt like hell. But I still couldn't give up. I am stubborn like that. So, I kicked, as hard as I could, Nico's legs away which made him fall hard on ground. Ideally, that fall would've been really painful but he was expressionless. I got hold on wrist of Annabeth, twisted it and rolled making her fall. I stood up and faced the rest two. They both came forward at the same time, their weapon ready. I blocked, parried, then blocked again, jabbed, punched and kicked. It went on for a while. Fake Annabeth or Nico didn't join the fight, which I was grateful for, otherwise it would've sucked.

Then the first real attack came.

I was fighting these fake projections of real ones, when I felt the abrupt and extremely painful attack on my mind, making me gasp and fall on my knee. Fake Clarisse took that as an opportunity and kicked me hard. I fell down a meter or two away. Although it was really painful kick (That kick got me airborne, obviously it was really painful.), it was nothing compared to attack on my mind. It was familiar and excruciating.

My vision blurred.

I knew what that meant.

"No…no…no…"

I blinked my eyes repeated. I slapped my head to clear out the blurriness. I tried to stand up but my body felt like it was losing its strength.

I really tried to claw out of the blurriness desperately but it was of no use. I wasn't slipping, I was pulled into it. Any attempt to claw out of that, made whatever holding me, resolve harder to pull me down into this abyss.

Into the abyss of nightmares

It generally doesn't happen with demigods, you know, these blackouts. It is above us. We are stronger than any mortals; we are immune to many diseases and mental conditions. We were wired like that from start but that doesn't mean we are not prone to stress, the headaches, tiredness, fatigues. I mean we are part humans hence the term Demi-God, part god part human. So, some mortal conditions are entitled to be happened to us at one point or other.

So sometimes demigods who went through something so venomous for their mind, generally fall prone to blackouts, anxiety, uncontrollable thoughts and nightmares or what doctor term it as PTSD- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

For me it wasn't the time battling Titan lord Kronos, or his mother Gaia or Giants or anything to do with my journey in Tartarus I think needed to clear that because when people usually hear my story they associate it with something with my quests.

It wasn't because of that.

Or it wasn't my break-up with Annabeth. I mean as tragic experience as it was, it wasn't that tragic to make me blackout. I like to think of myself stronger than that and I am. But it did play a major role. Just a major role or a catalyst you could say.

It was because of something that happened after everything… after the Second Giant War. When everyone was in peace, reminiscing stories with their Roman-Greek counterparts, mourning the past and enjoying the present.

I was as good as dead.

'Chaos…!' I tried desperately to call her but if she heard and ignored or not heard at all.

Then everything went black.

"_I am going to die."_

_That made me stop abruptly on my path. I turned around and looked at the little girl sitting on bench in the central park, innocently licking away ice-cream I bought her. There was no hint of sadness or tears. It was like she announced a world fact or something._

"_What?" _

"_They say I am gonna die." She said, licking her ice-cream._

"_Who said that?"_

"_The doctors, my mother, my aunt…."_

_My breath hitched when I felt the implication of it. At first I didn't want to believe that. She couldn't die. I thought. Maybe she heard something else. I could feel my heart accelerate. I did not want to believe that another one would be taken away from me, It just can't happen. I could feel dull pain at the bottom of my heart as I looked at the innocent toddler sitting infront of me innocently licking away her ice-cream. I just couldn't let her go, so went and hugger her. I could feel rage building inside of me, the anger forming at the gods for unfairness, at me for not able to do anything, at her, at the world._

"_They think I don't hear it but I do. I her everything…"_

_She said, softly. I felt a shift in the air…_

"_I could feel it. I sometimes feel strange warmth. Sometimes I see a really long tunnel and I'm at the end of it and at the other end there's bright light. I hear their voices, feel urge to walk up to the light at the other end of the tunnel and so I do, I walk."_

_She wasn't licking her ice-cream now. There was a hint of darkness in her eyes. There was strange calmness in her voice. I could feel the wind picking up and shadows grew darker. Maybe it was just an illusion of my eyes or trick of the light._

"_I walk and walk until I see them. They smile at me and reach for me. Then I wake up."_

_The way she looked at me when she finished that sentence chilled my nerve. I had seen pretty gruesome things that would give anyone else nightmare for the rest of his life but something about her was different all of sudden, that wasn't sitting well with me. The alarms were blaring inside my head, my heart was pounding…_

"_Who…who are them?" I asked_

_She took a chunk of ice-cream in her mouth and ate it slowly. _

"_Your friends Ofcourse." She said with a mouth full of ice-cream._

I woke up gasping, my eyes wide and my heart almost at my throat. I looked around and noticed everything was blue, slippery and I felt strangely fresh. That's when my mind registered that I was in the lake. Now the question came as immediately as I registered that I was in lake- How did I got there because I remember I was good few feet away from the water and so if I fainted I couldn't have walked upto water and did.

'Chaos?"

Answer came out immediately; _Thank god you were worrying me! You were gone for almost an hour this time._

'An hour, really? It certainly didn't felt like it.'

_Yes, an hour. You lay on beach like a dead person, so I had to take control of your body and dump it in waters but that too didn't seem to work. So I tried to call you up or intercept with your nightmare but I couldn't do it… this time it was something else isn't it?_

'You could say that- wait, you took control of my body?!'

_Hey, now don't get angry with me. What was I suppose to do then? I couldn't intercept with whatever you were seeing this time and I couldn't call you out._

'I did mention right, whatever you do. Never. Take. Control. Of. my. Body! Only in emergencies you are suppose to do that.'

_Didn't you hear what I said? You were unresponsive I had to do something to wake you up. So I temporarily took control of your body._

'Was I dying?! This is what my version of emergency is, Chaos.'

_How could I know. For all I know you would've been-_

'You are Chaos, how could not you've done something other than that!'

_First, I am not at the height of my powers. I can't do everything; it will take some time to get there. Second of all, I can only take temporary control of your body for few minutes for now and that too drain too much of my powers. Third: I had to do something, you were unresponsive. _

I was breathing hard, I was clenching my teeth hard and balling my fist as if I was gonna punch someone really hard.

'Fine, make sure not to do that again.'

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. That blackout made me edgy; it always did and taking control of me, literally or not, doesn't sit well with me, especially after Giant war. Still she had best interest of me for doing that, so, it was useless and wrong to be angry with her.

'These blackouts…!'

_It was that terrible, huh?_

'What?'

_That nightmare._

'I don't want to talk about it.' I replied immediately.

We went silent for few minutes before she spoke up,

_Don't let them control your emotions, Percy or They gonna eat you up inside-out._

'I know, I had them for years now.' I said to her, 'But what I don't understand is, Why am I still having these blackouts, nightmares, anxiety… why do I suddenly see them dead? Everything remind of something terrible that happened or would happen here! Shouldn't it be over?'

_We have gone through this before, Percy. You came here with your memories intact, so, having nightmares and blackouts are logical…because they're engraved with your memories._

'You can't, I don't know, suppress it. I mean you do reside inside my brain.'

_I cannot because nightmares and blackouts are part of your memories as I've mentioned it thousand times before, so taking out these nightmares, by any external factor, would mean losing your memories. Only you could stop it. _

She said it as if explaining the working of solar system to four year old child.

_Now stop whining because you are losing any sense of logic you've got._

'I'm not whining. I'm just frustrated. It's one thing that I want to get over with and can't.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting at my table in the dining pavilion eating my breakfast after that tiresome practice and another frustrating blackout. That was fourth in a month and it always came at much unexpected moment. I was thankful that it wasn't infront of anybody else, and then it would've been tiring to maintain another lie. I couldn't afford slip-up, now, more than ever after learning that I have been watched almost by everyone in their own subtle or non-subtle way.

There were things I needed to make happen and I can't have entire camp against me or not trust me at all, especially some people whom would play vital role in the success of my plan. Therefore, I had reputation to make and maintain.

But I couldn't let what I learnt go away like that. There were many questions going through my head right then. Why did Clove disappear? How did he disappear? Did he disappear like that in my past time-line? Was Groove of Dodona supposed to sprout that warning? Was it supposed to be me- no wait wrong question…I mean it did warm that I would betray somehow. Now question is how, why and when am I gonna betray because it's very unlikely that I would do so.

_Don't think about it too hard, you'll know about it soon. Focus on the present._ Chaos advised.

Yeah, she was correct. I was gonna know soon when plan goes as I planned.

'Hey, you still haven't told me the mystery gift you gave me after that fight with Kelly. Are you gonna tell now?' I thought to Chaos.

_Exactly. It's a 'mystery' gift…that means you are suppose to find out on your own._

'Why do you have to keep playing these mystery games with me? It's getting tiring and I have lot to think about at the moment.'

_Uh uh, nice play Jackson but you are not going to guilt trip in telling you that. Good luck with that on your own._

'Ok, fine don't tell me.'

_Yes, good boy-_

'Can you atleast tell me something about that dream or vision I had about a month ago I told you about?' I asked.

I could see her sigh as if mildly annoyed at my repetitive poking.

_Percy, I told-_

'Yes yes that you can't because some things are better to be found than learnt. I get that, I do but something about that dream was terribly wrong…'

_Aren't all dreams are terribly wrong somehow?_

'Yes they are but something about that dream was too powerful and daunting to be considered normal terrifying demigod dream. Chaos, I saw seven figures and a huge army but those seven figures stood out like a sore thumb… what was that all about?'

_Seven is powerful number for Demigod. It could mean something…else._

'Voice told me that we are in the Endgame… '

_Tony, we are in the Endgame now… _She said in Dr Strange's voice, imitating the character from the movie Avengers. Then she started cracking up.

'You are such a dork.' I said to her, shaking my head. 'I know what you're doing but you can't stall for long, Chaos. '

_It won't be long for that. _I thought I heard her mutter but choose to ignore that.

'Anyways, What about Luke and Annabeth? They are proving to be difficult to gain trust and it doesn't help they are suspicious of me for Cloves disappearance.'

_Hmmm, that is bump on the road._

'They are the important factors.'

_Yes, they are._

'So, How are we gonna convince them? I mean old friendly tactic didn't work, they got little more suspicious and it felt like I wasted a month achieving nothing.'

_How are you gonna convince two people who doesn't trust you, are smart and powerful, respect the family…._She said it slowly as if teaching a chil D….

'They don't trust their family. I think you're looking for the word loathe-'

_No, I am not talking about their godly or mortal family. No, I am talking about their other family. Family which matter to them most._

'No, it won't work.' I did think of that possibility but discarded. They're close knit family born out of love, despair and understanding and I would come out as a threat if I planned to cross that boundary.

_Trust me it will._

'No it won't. I know that because I felt the same after two wars. You just can't trust anybody when you spend even a year on run, like I did, like they did. You become closed and trust only those whom put their trust on you and life at stake for you. That's what human part of us is, Chaos. I know why they would consider me a threat and they have valid reason to think that. We've to approach this from different angle.'

_You humans are more complex than I thought._

'Yeah and if you try to understand us, you'll outlive your immortal life. So, leave that part for me. May be we can try talent tactic?'

_No, it won't work. You've only here for about a month._

'But I defeated Annabeth a week after I got to camp with an unbalanced sword in past.'

_You got her surprised, that's all it was. If she had really tried you would've been a dead moth._

'I can get her sup-'

_No, she'll suspect you more. It's in her nature._

'How would I earn their respect and trust? Uggh! I think it's immature of them to suspect like that-'

_Ofcourse it is. They are still kids. They don't have their memories of future like you do or understanding like yours. You might look like a ten year old kid to them but you have got memories of nineteen years. They still have lot to learn-_

That's when bulb lit in my mind. I got an idea. Just like that. There's something about the moment like that, that makes your brain process faster.

'Chaos you're a genius!'

_Ofcourse I am you unruly brat. _Chaos imitated Mr. D.

I now knew what I got to do.

_Ok, seriously what is it?_

'I mean you can't see it? I thought it and you are residing in my head, so-'

_I can't see it that's why I asked, Percy._

'Really? Ok, whatever. I think we can move forward plan C with little modifications for Luke!' I said proudly. Proud for thinking something genius or an Annabeth worthy.

I held my head higher and puffed my chest a little, feeling slightly conceited.

_We have plan C? and what about Annabeth?_

'I should've thought about it. Then it would've been easier to get through her walls.'

_Propose to her? Yes you should do that-_

'Wha…! No!'

_Kiss her?_

'No! I meant-'

_Make her part of your harem. That would be really cool. You could ensure her loyalty that way-_

'Harem? No! Shut up! What is going through your head right now?'

_You don't wanna know buddy._

'Ok, leave it. Now don't interrupt me. What I meant was to challenge her. That would definitely get her attention and less on suspecting me. I should've thought about it a month ago… Then again we had lot in our plate, it may've slipped-'

I tried to explain it very smartly and not come out as a fool.

_That's it? That's your ultimate plan to get through Annabeth? _She said deadpanned.

'Yes?'

_I thought we were already doin' that._

'No, we were trying a different approach- friendly approach.'

_No wonder she got more wary of you. Didn't you know her for eight years already?_

"I do-'

_Then why would you waste-_

'I knew what was I doing, Chaos. It definitely would've worked if it wasn't for Clove. He fucking disappeared and messed up with my plan!'

I felt like ramming my head through walls.

_You got me excited for no reason. My way is cooler than yours._ Then she pouted like a five year old kid. I still didn't know then how could I see her.

'Proposing her or kissing her is no way to gain her trust Chaos and certainly not forcing her part of my harem would.'

_Who said about forcing her?_

'I am not forming a harem Chaos. I came back to save everyone and do your stupid suicidal quest. I have already too much on my plate for next maybe ten years. On top of that keeping a harem? No!'

_Oh come on! Think about the benefit-_

'Chaos, we can talk about that later. It's no time for that. Now do you want to know what I planned for Luke?'

Then I remembered something.

'You seriously don't know what plan C is? I mean we discussed it for about a week last month.'

I paused for a moment and shook my head at her careless behavior. Seriously, couldn't she focus for once when I was making plans almost all day after tiring day at school and on weekends?

_I was kidding about that._ But her nervous laugh told different story.

_What's little modification in the plan C?_ She asked quickly, to hide her embarrassment.

**Sorry about the long delays between the chapter, if it weren't for the externals...i would've published 2-3 chapters. So the next update would be from first week of New Year. By then I would finish up wrapping up most of the story line for the first book. From the first week of jan, the pace for the update would be on every alternative days, I want to finish upto 3 books by the end of August.**

**Next chapter would include percy's friendship with Charlie, Selena, Katie and Grover. Slow frienship with the twins, Mark, Clarisse and her group of posse. There would also be Catch the Flag game. I always enjoyed that part in fan fiction. Then there's this mystery of Clovis disappearance. See there is so much to write! before lightning theif would happen but dont worry it would only be 5 to 6 more chapters of this. **

**Then there is his interaction with his mother and Rachel.**

**I tried to make characters in this story as simple yet extraordinary as possible. I mean they are teanagers not gods or mutants, they would behave like teanagers even though they are part gods. Because there are so many stories where 12 to 13 years of age group would act like a 20 to 22 years age group.**

**Although Percy is bigger than them as per age of mentality and understand most of the things that only adults would but He also wants enjoy whatever time he has and push his plans forward at same time. You cant blame him for that cause after 1 and half year many things are gonna change and would get worse.**

**These interactions would play a main role in their character development, so, there gonna be 5 mor chapters of thsi and they are gonna be long ones because there is so much to write before the main plot starts**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**guest review- Um i did mention right i was building a mystery right? so Clovis disappearance is not a co-incident. I think i meantioned that many times in last chapter.**


	9. You should clench your butt

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters in them but this universe that I am creating is mine so please dont go copying it, its a humble request.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**A/N: I made some changes in chapter seventh. I realized some plot mistake there so, changed a line at the end when Katie explained to Percy, please check it out but its nothing major.**

**CHAPTER 9**

I was on my way from very tiresome Greek lesson with Annabeth. Tiresome because, first, I already know most of those stuffs and, second, she's been a slave driver. She was all snappy, impatient like she had better things to do than teach me. She would snap at me literally for breathing. This made approaching her friendly very difficult. I was getting impatient and angry with her myself and had to bite my tongue from saying anything sassy. That would have made the situation worse. Only If I was given a quest, it would've made some things easy for me. I thought.

I was on my way to the dinning pavilion for lunch when I saw Grover coming languidly, shoulders hunched as if whole world was on his back, his mind miles away. I could sympathize with that. I know that feeling very intimately.

"Hey Grover!" I shouted, waving my hands, snapping him out of his gloomy thoughts.

His head snapped towards me, bringing him back to reality. He gave me small smile before jogging up to me with his goat legs.

"Hey man." He said, his tone lacked usual zeal.

"Something's bothering you?" I asked, coming straight to the point. There's no point in talking circles with these kinds of things. I was force-fed that many times. We started walking towards dinning pavilion together.

"Mm?" He looked up from watching his goat-legs to me. "Oh…no" He gave his nervous Blaah laugh which he usually give when nervous and he gets nervous while lying. He's like an open book.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him and giving him I-know-you-are-lying-to-me-so-don't-bother look. I'm told its intimidating look and you know who said that? Annabeth! The queen of intimidation herself said that!

He sighed, surrendering. I did a little victory dance inside my mind. I still got that look! I thought. Chaos gave a short laugh and I as usual ignored it. She doesn't understand. I reasoned.

"It's council of Cloves, again." He said dejectedly.

You see Grover told me about his unfortunate probation for his searcher's license a week…again, well for me only I guess, after I came to the camp. The council wanted to revoke his license since he wasn't able to bring back demigod safely like he was suppose to. It really isn't his fault that Hades was an ass for coming at Thalia, Luke and Annabeth with his legion of Cyclopes and Hellhounds. Ultimately and unfortunately she had to make the sacrifice in the end, so that they could enter the camp safely.

It was fate's Will after all.

I hate those hags. They made my life living hell.

Since, that unfortunate incident, he was on probation. If he made the same mistake again, his license would be revoked but with his rotten luck and monster's love for me, he wasn't able to avoid that. I really can't blame for him for that. I know he was strong, if you count the fact he turned Hyperion the titan into a tree, but for then he hadn't came to that level yet. With time he would but for then he was just like another Satyr, weak, just like I was.

"They are still on revoking your license?" I knew they were but I had to maintain the act of clueless Percy. I hated manipulating them like that but it was necessary otherwise I would be chucked to demigod's mental asylum, if they had any. I still don't know If they have any mental asylum.

"Apparently, yes. According to them I'm shame for a Satyr and that I would be just another missing Satyr if given the license." He said, his voice dripping with contempt for the council.

Oh Grover. I thought, feeling really bad for him. My coming back changed many things and few of them for no better but worse. If only I came back just in time for my quest of Lightning bolt, it would've made things easier for Grover and my friendship with Annabeth. But for real, I blame the disappearance of Clovis for ruining what could be a better friendship with Annabeth and Luke.

Then I realized those were just futile thoughts. Coming back early was to my best advantage, even though it created few problems but it was for better. I could influence many events and set up few chains of events to my advantage even if it is cost of few things. I could make them better; I had time, knowledge and the brain of twenty years old with me.

[_You were still an idiot._]

[Shut up!]

"So…They came to the decision?" I asked.

"Yes, they decided to revoke my license." Grover decided to drop bomb immediately. I stumbled in shock. I turned my wide eyes towards him but Grover just looked at me with amused look.

"What! They-"

Grover just gave a short laugh, apparently, founding amusement at my spluttered expression. I was shocked, my mind going miles an hour, at him not that sad as I expected and at how could council already deciding to revoke the license. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"What're you laughing at? It's your dream isn't it? You have to talk to Chiron-"

"Percy, they didn't revoke my license!"

"But you just said-"

"I said, they decided to revoke not that they actually revoked." My mind still wasn't able to make sense of it. I may be twenty years old but I was still seaweed brain, as Annabeth usually put it.

[_Was?_]

[I said shut up, woman]

"Mr. D decided to intervene with their decision and froze it until later date, said something about 'Fate's Will'." Grover explained after his short bout of laughter. "Sorry man, but you look like a baby seal with that look." He chuckled again, remembering my baby seal look again.

When I thought about it, I realized it was not that surprising to me that Mr. D intervened with council's decision. Dionysus may be a drunker and hates demigod's gut but he is a god. The gods have premonitions about the events before they actually happen, let's just call it 'Foresight'. So, Gods have these 'Foresights' and they decide whether to intervene or leave us to our perils if it's necessary or when needed not to look bad.

I think it's because of the last one. If you ask what I think, I would say that gods are just lazy pompous asses, whom need us to solve their problems. They call these interventions 'Fate's Will'. I think that is just bullshit, that's just excuse for helping at the very last moment.

_Well, they are still better than my children or grandchildren._ She reasoned.

That's true…but they are still asshats. Period.

"Shocker, I know." Grover said, taking my silence as a silent shock. I just nodded along, not wanting to point out that I already knew. I was not willing to dug deeper hole for myself; I was already on the edge with them.

"Did he tell you what's this 'Fate's Will'?" I asked, as soon as I found my voice.

"He just said, I'll know in time…you know how gods can be evasive with these types of things."

"It's frustrating." I grumbled, thinking of all those time when gods could've informed or helped instead of hiding. Damn Ancient Laws!

'Ancient Law is on you Chaos_.' _I informed her.

_What? Why? They were already there when I was born._ She exclaimed. _And I already told you that, you wimp._

'Still.' I immaturely grumbled.

_So that's how it is, you just want to pin blame on someone and you find me._

'You're the only one I know who's from past timeline.'

She threw her hands up in exaggeration.

_You immature pig._

Naturally I ignored her. I know I was being unfair to her but gods just piss me off for no reason and she's the only one I could pin blame on because, as I said earlier, the only one I know from past timeline.

"So, how was your lesson with Annabeth?" He had that sly look on his face when he said that. I just knew then that Katie opened her big mouth and babbled to these guys. I groaned internally.

"It was…fine." It was less than fine. She was being bitch to me all the time. I always got that she's bossy and her hubris is pride but she was taking this to whole different level to me this time. Her snappy and short tempered attitude was grating on my nerves.

I get that she, for some reason, blame me for disappearance of Clovis. So, guess what whole camp does and I don't see them or even Luke behaving like that. I guess I'm babbling right now but she sometimes get on my nerve.

"Just fine?" He gave me what-did-you-do-now Look.

"Hey, I didn't even do anything this time, I swear." I said holding my hands up.

He gave me blank look and raised his left eyebrow as if conveying I-know-you-did-something-stupid look.

"I just want to have a decent conversation with her." I finally grumbled.

"There it is. And?"

"And, she is giving me nothing, absolutely nothing." I said, throwing my hands up in frustration. "She's snappy and angry at me literally for even breathing. She acts like I am not worth her time and had better things to do than waste her time on me."

Grover looked at me in sympathy and patted my back.

"There, there" He comforted "She's like that with everyone."

"Oh please, you've to be blind to not notice she is extra cold towards me as if I ran over her cat or something."

He opened his mouth to disagree before thinking that over and finally closed his mouth seemingly agreeing with me.

"She'll come around….in time." He tried consoling me. I gave him short smile, thanking me for his comfort.

"You'll have your girlfriend, don't worry." He added before running away, laughing. I couldn't make myself being angry with him, not after seeing him laughing and forgetting about his burden even though it was momentarily.

So I did the logical thing and ran after him, and it was then that my eyes fell over three people going back to their cabin discretely.

It's not uncommon for demigod to go back to their cabin but these three figures were being…suspicious to me. I think, one of them making sure not so discreetly that no one was following them, gave them away.

'Should we check it out?' I asked her.

_Obviously! Ooh, this is so exciting. We are finally gonna do some spy work. _She gushed in excitement. I still couldn't get my head around that Chaos, the creator of universe, acting like a child.

There were demigod roaming around and many of them watched me discreetly daily and it would definitely look suspicious to them if I just stood there listening to them. I didn't want to dig myself a hole any deeper. I came to make things better not worse. With no options left, I decided to leave them for now but reminded myself to watch them.

Chaos was not happy about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Percy!"

I looked back seeing Charlie making his way towards me. I was on my way to the Luke's class after having quite delicious lunch in the pavilion. He was waving at me quite enthusiastically. I was feeling quite nervous to be around him after having revelation about my situation, that's why I hoped to avoid him that day but fate had different plan for me that day. I know you would be wondering 'but Percy, didn't Fate's control on you was literally snapped infront of you?' Yeah, they did snap my thread, freeing me from their control and making me a wild card but that doesn't meant that they couldn't manipulate the situation through other people around me and this was one of those situations. I didn't know then what was fate's plan for me, so don't blame me feeling agitation then.

"Hey man." I said, not that enthusiastically.

"I have something to show you, come with me." He said requesting me to follow to his bunker. With nervous shrug I decided to follow him to his bunker. We made rest of our way silently. As soon as we reached his cabin, he closed the door and gestured to last bunk to the left, full of metal trinkets and papers scattered messily around. Although, other bunks were full of metal objects, hammers, papers and blueprint, his was the messiest.

"Sorry about that." He said.

I waved dismissing his apology, "You should see my bunker then." I said, jokingly to cut through the awkwardness.

It worked, making him chuckle. I decided to look around because I never really looked at another bunkers. Yeah, I helped Annabeth to evaluate different bunkers but that's really all Annabeth; I just enjoyed my time with her. That's all I did. So, now when I'm inside the Hephaestus's cabin, I decided to really look at it.

It was typical Hephaestus cabin with all the trinkets, metals, hammers, blueprints and papers lying messily around the bunkers. Few bunkers had posters of few people I didn't recognize above their beds. By the look of it I'm gonna guess they are famous figures in mortal world. They may be demigods but they are still teenagers. That always gives me smile. Even after facing horrors of being demigods so early in their life they didn't forget their humanity.

It was like a cross between Hermes's cabin and Athena's cabin. Hermes's cabin is full of demigods so it's bound to be messy and on top of that they have their own stolen objects and other things so that makes Hermes's cabin the messiest. Hephaestus's cabin gives that kind of vibe with so many numbers of bunkers in the cabin and objects lying around. Athena's cabin doesn't have that many numbers of demigods like that in Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus's, but with all those books and blueprint makes it quite…full? Plus point is they aren't messy at all. They are all clean freaks and hardcore organizers. So, with all books lying around with blueprint in Hephaestus cabin gave kind of brainy vibe like that of Athena's cabin, I mean, they need plans to make…whatever that they make.

It still muffles my mood that gods have so many children and that they don't even bother to even say hello. If they can't keep it in their pants then they should learn to better take care of their children. Even if they are bound by Ancient Law then, they atleast should claim their children.

Hermes cabin was overflowing with children. There were so many unclaimed demigods. In my past time-line, even after both the wars, gods still didn't learn from their mistakes and even though there were quite less unclaimed ones than before but there still were, after I had to make them swear them to Styx. Since they are immortals, Styx found her way to punish us demigods for not keeping their promises. In the end, we still had to pay for their mistakes. These are few of the things I was back to change permanently. For saving their asses again, they have to pay the price because I'm gonna be pissed if they didn't.

"It's quite messy isn't it?" Charles said, mentioning his cabin.

"Nah, it's just like I imagined." I said.

"Yeah…it feels like home." He said with quite tone, his eyes far distant away, remembering his time with his mom in garage.

"I get that." I said, remembering my time with my mom. It's true your cabin represents what you feel very close to or feel very comfortable with. I always felt good at Montauk beech with cabin there with my mother. Yeah, I'm momma's boy. Say whatever you say, I love her very dearly. So my cabin is similar to the one that of in Montauk. It's…familiar, I guess.

He cleared his throat snapping me back to reality.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyes softening in concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I replied giving him a nervous laugh. I didn't think he bought it as his forehead creased further.

"So, why are you ignoring us this whole morning then?" He asked, coming straight to the point. After few years without him I kind of forgot that he can be quite perspective if he wants to be.

"What? No, I'm…just busy with my classes and other things on my mind." I am not proud to say that my voice pitch was little higher than usual.

"Bullshit, you and I both know that you are definitely ignoring us. Is it something Katie said yesterday that made you ignoring us?" he prodded further.

"What are you talking about; I just talked to Grover before the lunch. I am not ignoring you bro and no it's not about something Katie said." I tried to assured him fruitlessly because I know he's not wrong. I had been kind of ignoring them since yesterday.

I only talked with Grover because I know him and felt ease with him and not worry about him betraying me. He doesn't have a single betrayal bone in him. I would know because I have friends with him for eight years and empathy linked with for seven years.

"Oh so you have not been running away when Selena or Katie are calling you then?" That was also true. I hate doing that but I needed some time to get through all that through my head. I cannot blame them for suspecting me; I mean it's the life of demigod's right? Full of betrayal, who knows who's gonna be the enemy and on top of that Clovis and two other disappeared a week before I appeared. I just needed some space to recollect my thoughts and making some changes in my plans before moving further.

"I…" I sighed heavily and looked out of the window, watching demigods going on with their lives unaware that things gonna change pretty fast soon and it's already started with the disappearance of Clovis.

I just knew then that he wasn't going to let this go away unless he got the satisfactory answer and so I got no choice but to provide him with one.

"Can you blame me for that?" I started after few moments of silence. "I just learned that whole camp is suspecting me with the disappearance of Clovis, including you all. I just needed some moments to gather my thought, that's all." I gave him pitiful shrug, looking everywhere but his eyes.

He was silent for a minute or two. During that, there was so much tension in the surrounding that I could feel it pressing against my ears. You could cut that tension through butter knife, if there's such butter knife.

"You are wrong." He said, looking me with such intensity that I can't help but look him in the eye while he spoke. "We do not suspect you at all. Yeah, I mean when you first arrived, we kind of did but this past month made us, made me sure that you have nothing to do with Clovis's disappearance. I don't know about others bro, but we definitely don't suspect you at all."

That did gave me some form of relief that in this camp some people are sure that I have nothing to do with Clovis's disappearance, I mean not directly.

"I mean unless you really got something to do with it? Did you kidnap Cloves and others, Percy?" That gave me shock as I stumbled back, my eyes got wide in disbelief.

"What? No! I didn't even know him." I was afraid that he somehow figured out that I was somewhat reason for his disappearance.

He gave short amused chuckle, enjoying my dramatic reaction.

"I am just messing with you bro." He said ruffling with my hair.

"Hey! Didn't your mother tell you not to touch anybody's hair?" I said, secretly enjoying it. I was happy to see him laughing like this, free of burden, since last time I started to know him after when war had already begun. He wasn't so carefree like this in my past.

"But it's not just anybody, it's you." He said, still not stopping from ruffling my hair.

I swatted his hands away, "Hey!" but he still didn't stop so I decided to do the only logical thing that any logical person would do, I punched him in stomach.

"Ow!" He screamed dramatically, bending over but I could see mirth in his eyes and I knew he was just enjoying this like I was.

"You pack a hell lot of punch for someone so small." He playfully grumbled. I just rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"So how's your lesson going with Annabeth?" He said when he was done faking the hurt. He too had that sly look on his face, just like that of Grover. I again rolled my eyes at him. It was fruitless convincing him that I just want to be her friend but looking, now, at it from different angle, my constant approaching of Annabeth and trying to get her to talk to me friendly just like I remember from past time-line, I could not blame them for landing on that conclusion. If it was someone else I too would've reached the same conclusion.

"Just like I told Grover it was just…fine."

"So she's still giving you nothing then?" He had that small smile on his face, clearly enjoying my frustration. Suddenly I got aggravated and exclaimed.

"Nothing! If anything else, she's being colder towards me. I mean I get that she for some reason like everyone else blames me for Clovis's disappearance, but I don't see them acting like a total dirtbag towards me!"

Charles opened his mouth to disagree on one of that point.

"Except you guys ofcourse." I cut him before he could object.

"I just want to her friend-"

"May be more than that-" I acted like I didn't even listen to that comment.

"-is that so hard to take? But you know what if she's gonna be stubborn then I'm going to be more stubborn. I am not gonna back down so easily. I'm son of Poseidon and we don't back down from challenge!"

I huffed.

"Why do you want to be her friend so bad? I mean we joke around but what's the real reason?" That question made me hitch. I couldn't tell him the real reason ofcourse but there was also another reason why I was being so stubborn about being her friend…because I wanted to change the outcome that changed everything for me. I didn't want that to happen again.

"I…don't know. I just want to be her friend; it's as simple as that." I told him softly after few moments of consideration.

He gave me short nod as if understanding something I couldn't.

"I get it. You just want to be her friend….or possibly even more?" He said first half seriously and then wiggled his eyebrows at me at the last part. I decided to just punch him again like any other logical person would.

"Oh, like you and Selena?" I asked him innocently. I widened my eyes for more effects. It worked as he stopped laughing and gaped at me.

"You cheeky bugger"

He got me on headlock and started messing with my hair again and I fruitlessly tried to swat his arms again. I mean he's bulky and I was just a scrawny ten years old.

"So, you were gonna show me something?" I asked coming to the main topic. He did say that he wanted to show me something.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that." He said, coming to the main topic. "I noticed, you've been practicing with the untrained sword and it's must be straining your muscle, so… I thought I could make you one that would be balanced."

He said, shuffling blueprint, searching for something.

"Oh, you don't have to so that honestly-"

"I know it's not fine. This past month I watched you and in my opinion you are a natural sword fighter but somewhere you always lacked behind. It wasn't that hard to connect the dot- Ah! There it is!"

He exclaimed, finding what he was looking for. He unrolled a smaller paper and handed me. I was confused and little excited. I did wanted to know what he planned to make for me and he didn't disappoint me at all. In my opinion, what I saw was truly majestic. I knew I wanted this weapon. It was not just design but there was gut feeling also that this weapon would gonna help me tremendously. And I was right; she did help me in time of peril and still haven't let me down.

Charles chuckled at my gaping expression.

"Whoa." It was all I could manage to say, looking at it.

"I take it you like it then?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed. "Thank you man." I genuinely thanked him for that. He went all the way to provide me with weapon that fits. I was not gonna forget about my beloved Riptide but this weapon of destruction was something else entirely.

"Don't mention it. That weapon would be finished just in time for Capture the Flag this Friday." He said, gesturing the blueprint in my hand.

I handed him paper back, "You know, I don't say it enough but thank you for everything." I was genuinely thankful of him. I mean he went out of his way to make a weapon for me and console me.

"Hey, don't mention it and you're like our little brother. We are always gonna look after you."

My eyes were getting misty, so I blinked them away and hurriedly gestured towards other blueprints and charts.

"Other projects?" I asked.

"You could say that." He sighed dejectedly, "I don't think I am able to finish those. I mean I keep coming to dead ends."

"Can I see them?" I asked, indisputably interested.

"Go ahead." He motioned towards his other project's drafts. I took few of them and when I saw them my eyebrows receded back to my hairline. I was shocked. I was not shocked because they were something unique or something I haven't seen or something like that. I was shocked because these were the projects I knew were successful in future. These were finished by none other than Leo Valdez, our seventh hero from second prophecy.

To know that it was already thought of before and tried already was…shocker. I thought Leo came up and made all that possible on his own but I was clearly wrong. He just modified what Charles had already made.

Then with sudden jolt I realized it could be helpful if Charles could finish them early. So many things would be made easier because of this. Oh man, I knew I had to motivate him to finish these projects.

"Oh you've to finish these, bro." I told him.

"Yeah, I want that too but, as I said earlier, keep coming up at dead end." He said.

"Then find motivation to complete it bro. It does gonna make…many things so much better." I said gleefully. He watched me amusedly.

"Yeah, I'll try-"

"No you've to promise to complete this man."

"Wh-"

"So, what do you say, I'll stop getting bother with their disappearance and you finish these projects." I offered him motivation. I looked at him wide innocent eyes to further the effect.

I held my hands up for him to seal the deal. After few moments of consideration, he finally relented and shook my hands.

"Only if you stop letting them bother you." He added.

"Fine." We made a deal then.

Then I suddenly remembered that I had a class with Luke and he can be slave driver if someone comes late to his class. I didn't want to make few rounds around the camp, so hurriedly made my way out of his cabin.

"Am I gonna know the real reason anytime soon, though?" He asked before I could step out of his cabin. I just turned around and said "In time bro, in time, I promise."

I gave him mock salute and step out of cabin only to run into Selena who was on her way to Hephaestus's cabin.

"Charlie's inside." I quickly answered her unasked question before turning around again and giving him sly smirk. Naturally he rolled his eyes at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke paired me with Mark for practice session. I knew he did that only to assess me. I wouldn't have known about him watching me if I wasn't twenty years old battle hardened veteran. My body may be young and not experienced like my mind is but I still get that chill when someone watches me ingeniously and just like that I know I was the object of speculation.

But putting those things aside, I was not a fool to take that as an opportunity to teach this guy a lesson for what he did or what would gonna do in future?

_This future won't be same. That was your past and what's coming would be you future._ Chaos added.

'Then I am gonna teach him lesson for what he already did then.'

_That hasn't happened yet…so wouldn't it be unfair to him._

'No, because I remember it.' Just like that I shut her down.

_Didn't you move on from her already?_

'That doesn't matter, he stole my girlfriend.'

_Boys._ She rolled her eyes at me.

I was ready with full gear and all. I was full of frustrated energy and I had to take it out somewhere, so what's better than on girlfriend stealer. I mean we (me and Annabeth) did part on good term but that doesn't mean I was ok with him dating my ex just two weeks after breakup. I was devastated and there they were dating and being all giggly. I didn't like that one bit but I had to pretend that I was ok for Annabeth.

"Someone's enthusiastic to get beaten, huh?" Mark taunted but not that surprisingly to me, it didn't have any edge. I was still quite weird with him being quite friendly with me.

"We'll know in the end, don't we?" I fired back. That got him to chuckle in disbelief. He honestly didn't believe that I could beat him at all. Well, as I said earlier, we'll know that in the end.

"Yeah, we'll see, we'll see…" He said in good humor.

I got ready, staunching my shoulder, gripping my unbalanced sword and shield in both hands as perfectly as I could and waited for Luke to start the fight.

"Ok boys, you know the rules, no maiming or anything that could kill you both and also no use of your godly powers." He said the last part looking pointedly looking at me.

I huffed. As if I need my godly powers to beat this goat. I thought.

"Don't hold back." I informed Mark.

"Wasn't planning on it." He replied with big ugly smirk on his face. Honestly I could never figure out what Annabeth saw in this ugly goat.

"Ok then, first one to draw blood, wins." Luke informed before stepping out of ring.

Mark took his stance and waited for Luke to initiate the fight. With his sword loosely hung at his side and casual fighting stance that he wasn't taking this fight seriously. That made me a little ease, knowing that I was about to whoop his ass to the ground. He had no idea what was coming at him and If he wasn't taking this seriously even after my not-so direct warning, whom I was to inform him that. Enemy when ignorant of his future predicament is a very easy target to finish or in this case humiliate.

Small amused smile formed on my face after imagining him eating dirt.

"Ok, boys! Start!" Luke gave the green signal.

I didn't have to initiate the fight because like any other Ares kids, he came at me as soon as fight started. Like father, like kids, huh? Am I right?

He swung his sword at me which I easily dodged. He swung right back, without wasting any time, at my gut which I managed to parry it with my shield. As soon as his sword made contact with my shield, my whole arm shook. I gritted my teeth. I almost dropped my shield; it was very impactful…literally. He might not have brains but I was still a ten years old then and he was seventeen years old buff dude. At that moment I hated being ten and wished that I had my old body with me when I came back. Ofcourse it was futile thought and had no significance at that time.

"Not feeling so big now, huh?" Mark taunted, his big ugly smirk still marred his already goat face.

I didn't say anything. I just adjusted my shield and my sword and again took my stance, this time ready to take him on.

"I'll let you down gently, Percy."

With that he came at me with full swing force of sword, I side stepped it and twisted my body till I was at his back and slammed my shield at his back. He staggered few steps ahead, shocked. Can't blame him, I would be too. I mean who doesn't want to be rammed by an extremely awesome person, right?

(_You mean extremely self-centered person_)

(You just had to ruin the moment)

("Chaos?" The person asked like it was most obvious thing.)

(Yep)

("Thought so.")

(_Chaos huffed moodily and crossed her arms like a five years old_.)

(So, back to the story)

I could have ended my fight then and there making small cut at his back but I wasn't feeling so generous then. I did say that he was going to be my recipient for built up frustration and…small revenge.

_You should clench your butt too. _Chaos decided to gospel her advice right then in the middle of fight.

'What?'

_It would look cool._

'Clenching my butt?'

_Yes, it's the most obvious thing to do. Every cool swordsman clenches their butt when they take their stance._ She said that as if expecting me to already know that and acting offended when she couldn't believe I actually didn't know 'the most obvious thing in the world'. Her words not mine.

'Did I ever tell you're very weird?'

_Yeah, like thousand times in past month._

'Then you should work on that.'

_You would clench your butt if I do?_ She sounded giddy. I decided to ignore that. I had Fight to fight and I wasn't going to lose to this ugly goat.

'Got a goat to fight Chaos, not the good time right now.' I told her.

He came back at me wildly swinging his sword at me but his wild swing has some trained edge to it, do you get what I am saying? It looked like he was deliberately doing that. Or I might be overanalyzing things. I thought. I mean he had always been like that even before my jump then there's not the case that he would be better now? Must it be ripple-effect? Nah. I ignored that thought process.

He's still the dumb kid. I thought.

I side-stepped, parried and dodged his advances. He may be the buff dude but he's dumb and I was smart and scrawny. You might ask what so advantageous about being so scrawny. I tell you its agility and being faster. Being buff and strong may have given him advantage over me with strength but I had the advantage of being faster than him. And I was smarter too.

Some attack came too close of drawing blood but I managed to avoid that. Some swings of his sword which I managed to parry it, I came too close to dropping my shield then and there but with some inner strength and will I managed to hold on to it. I still wasn't strong enough then even after so much exercise and training. If I had my trained body then, I would have kicked his ass long time ago. But I didn't and I had to manage beat seven years old older person than me with my ten years old body and strength. Luckily I had same presence of mind as that of my past trained self.

"You can't keep running, bro. Just stay still and make this easy." He said.

As if. I huffed.

He was getting tired slowly. I could see that in his movement and his laboring breath. Just little more dodging and he would fall anyway with fatigue. But I can't let that happen. I still haven't managed to land some shorts on him and I had to create an image for myself.

I feigned untrained moves and stumbling. Its better was he figured I can't fight rather than knowing it. Just like I told earlier 'An ignorant enemy is an easy target.'

He kept coming at me and wildly swung his sword at me but I can't help but notice the way his muscles strained as if it was straining his muscles quite a bit to do so. But why? I deliberated. I mean swinging his sword like that couldn't put strain like that, right? I would know because I taught swordsmanship before. It seemed like it was taking efforts to wildly swing his sword like that…unless he was forcing himself to do that. Was he really that intelligent? I thought.

When he was tired enough to fight I took that as a chance to start my attack on him. I started swinging my unbalanced sword at him to best of my ability. I put as much efforts I could to beat him. I swung, twisted, stabbed etc. This time he was the one to side-stepped, dodged and parried my attack with his sword and shield. Prey had become predator. I increased my speed of attack at him. All that built up frustrated energy was exploding like a volcano right then and honestly it felt good.

Mark was clearly shocked to become the predator. He had not expected to be bested like that. He couldn't find opening in me, so was forced to retreat. I am not boasting but I become a beast while fighting especially with a sword. If I have my Riptide or Strom-breaker with me (which Charles made for me) I would become indestructible. Just ask Ares or monsters or any Titan.

As soon as I found opening, I grabbed that opportunity, I dropped my shield immediately, bended and made the circle with my legs and kicked him behind his knee. It was impactful enough that made him painfully fall on his back. Without wasting any time, I twisted his wrist making him yelp in pain and dropping his sword. I kicked his sword away with back of my heel, still keeping his wrist twisted with my left hand and immediately made a small cut on his cheek ending the fight.

There was complete stunning silence. Demigods watching were stunned, many were in awe, disbelief and stumped having seen me beating him all of sudden. I knew they put hopes on Mark to win this fight because their eyes were wide couldn't believing the complete turnover of the event and few of them even had their jaws hanging.

What was odd that Luke had no reaction to it; he had blank expression on his face. There was no disbelief or awe like others on him just cold blank mask. But his eyes were sharp as if scrutinizing the animal to slaughter and knowing him; he probably was doing the same. Sudden realization came at me about from where Annabeth got same look from.

"Yield?" I asked Mark, still holding him captive. After few moments of deliberation, he loudly sighed and nodded. I released him and helped him get up.

He chuckled and shooked my hands, "I honestly didn't anticipate that at all, Percy."

Yeah, I noticed that too. I thought. I wanted to roll my eyes at him but thought better of it.

Few of them started awkwardly clapping uncertainly for me but that too died quickly, noticing not many were following their example.

"Well, that was an interesting fight." Luke said as soon as he was done deliberating my murder. I assumed he was doing that. I mean it felt weird thinking about him doing other than that just like Mark being friendly with me. We spent many years being at each other throat. This was gonna be an interesting year for me and them too.

"That's an understatement. This one has spirit in him, huh Percy?" He said, playfully punching my shoulder. That does gonna sore. I thought, rubbing my shoulder where he punched me.

He examined me for few moments, thinking some things over, "I wonder how much better you would do with a balanced sword." He said, motioning towards sword that I was holding. That statement brought some bitter-sweet memory; he said that last time too but that time I fought him instead of Mark.

I just gave him shrug.

Luke dismissed his class after giving some few pointers and some suggestions to better my swordsmanship, not like I needed any but I was not objecting. He might have been my enemy but I can't deny the fact that he's an excellent swordsman. He was the one that taught me disarming technique that saved my life countless of times. All in all it was a productive class. I was in upbeat mood after his class because I got to finally extract my not-so-little revenge on Mark. I mean in past time-line he evaded my advances to have a spar with him many times but as I was walking back my bunker, I felt relieved.

Just when I was passing my Hermes cabin I spied two suspicious demigods, from the corner of my eyes, sneaking something to their cabin. If it wasn't for my already honed presence of mind, I would never have seen them sneaking something inside.

When answer came to me, small smile spread on my face.

_What got you so giddy?_ Chaos asked.

'My dear, Chaos, I think-no scratch that, it is time to instigate my masterfully crafted fantabulous plan.' I told her, mentally jumping up and down in barely concealed excitement.

_What's with these big words? Are you high?_

Just like that she ruined the moment…again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LUKE**

(I don't exactly know what he thought or acted but according to him this was how it went. It's important for story line perspective to tell his side, you would know eventually. So, this is Luke's perspective. I told him)

("I understand" He said.)

Luke had serious daddy's issue, I mean real serious issue. He wouldn't have joined Kronos rank if he hadn't. But I can't blame him for, with his mom being…delusional because of Oracle's curse and him discovering he had Olympian god for a father who could have done anything to help him or even his mom. He was product of extra-ordinary situation, just like I was and any other demigod in the camp. That's just curse of being demigod.

But Luke promised himself that he wouldn't let that drown him. You've got to admire him, even after all that shit that happened to him, he still didn't let that drag him down in misery. Atleast that's what I thought before he stole Zeus's playtoy to start the war that would result in the death of several demigods. But he atleast he came out as hero in the end right. That's what assured me that, in the end, after all that countless battles and war, family mattered to him the most. That's what prompted him to force Titan Lord down and in the end kill himself to save others, to save Annabeth and Thalia, his only family that was left, that he let down. In the end, he kept his promise to Annabeth to always be there for her and he did, eventhough it all took for knock on the head and few choice words but he did.

Anyways this isn't about what I thought of him, this is about his point of view to that situation after me breaking the reality to make new one when I travelled back in time with Chaos. So here goes,

For Luke, it was getting harder and harder everyday to see faces of demigods going on with their life every day, like nothing out of ordinary hadn't happened. It was grinding on his nerves.

How can they? They just want to avoid it like a bad nightmare, the fools. He thought bitterly.

He could still vividly remember that day like it just happened yesterday. His dreams were plagued with the same thing, about not being able to reach them and failing Clovis. Clovis tried to warn them, warn him that something's going to happen but they just let that go in name of bad-nightmare.

He was angry at himself the most. He should have had took his warning more seriously, he should've done more to save him, save them.

But he couldn't let that something's bothering him show to others. He couldn't afford to see as a weak infront of them. He won't, he would do more to find him and others. He won't rest until he found them. He reminded that himself everyday like a mantra.

Even if I had to go against gods, I would. He vowed.

He petitioned, asked, even begged to go on quest to save them but Chiron just put his foot down forbidding not only him but others also, to go on this quest until later date. But I knew better. I knew Chiron was itching too, to find them and bring them back but Mr. D must've nicely asked to not to.

Fucking useless gods. He cursed.

He was already on the edge to sneak away on his own but something happened that drained his plans right away. The forbidden Groove got restless. They could hear rustling, whistling, crunching, groaning of woods very clearly. It was…unsettling to him. Was this gods work too? Did they found out about what I was going to do? Nah, they don't care but…what? His thoughts tried to make meaning of this situation.

And lo-behold answer came few minutes later in form of Charles, Grover and green-eyed demigod, me, Percy. What I said the next, which I still curse myself by the way, made him immediately suspicious of me. He knew most of them didn't notice what I said in the end, it was muffled by all the muffed sound that broke as soon as I passed out. Chiron, who wasn't there few moments ago suddenly broke through crowd and helped Charles carry me to Big House. Chiron motioned to Apollo's daughter with him to the big house.

Again? He deliberated.

He watched me, his mind deep in thought even after I disappeared inside the old Victorian style house. He stood there deliberating for few minutes when someone tapped him on his shoulder breaking him out of his stupor. He turned around and found out it was the familiar stormy grey-eyed daughter of Athena. His eyes softened seeing her. Faint blush dusted her cheek as soon as he turned and faced her. To her disappointment and quite relief, he either didn't notice or ignored it. Knowing him, he probably ignored it. He's devilish bastard for no reason, after all.

"Interesting turn of event, isn't it?" She asked, softly clearing her throat.

"You bet. First the Grooves then followed by new demigod, it's most interesting thing happened in last two years." He said, giving her his famous devilish smirk.

Instead she narrowed her intimidating grey eyes at him. He was five years older than her and he still felt intimidated when he becomes the recipient of that look.

"You knew that's not what I meant." She growled, almost sounded scolding someone having caught red handed in the act of stealing something.

His breath hitched a little and tensed up a slightly. Did she really notice? That he was gonna sneak out. He thought.

"What do you mean?" He still didn't let that make him look weak. She may be intimidating but he still was five years older than her.

"You exactly know what I mean." Her tone cut through the tension between them, "You were going to sneak away, weren't you?"

Cat was out of bag already. He sighed heavily, his body deflated a little. There was nothing she wouldn't notice. He admired that thing about her but sometimes that would frustrate him to no end, bombing his plans like that.

"Now we can't do anything-" She continued after few moments of silence between them. Something that she said made him look at her confused and little muffled.

"We? Even if I was sneaking out, which is fruitless now, you still wouldn't be coming with me. It's very dangerous out here."

That got her angry. He could feel argument between them approaching.

"You wouldn't have choice, do you? Because we would be sneaking out, not going on legit quest, we would be breaking rules." She fired, crossing her arms.

"No, I would have done anything to keep you in the camp whether it's legit quest or not. You would not be coming with me."

"What! That's completely unfair. I want to find them too-"

"Do you really? Or you just want to go on quest? You don't how it's dangerous out here-"

"You can't keep in cooped up here forever protecting me. What's the use of all these training if I can't even have real experience?!" Her harsh whisper was getting sharper and sharper with every passing argument.

"Quest like that is no time to have experience for first time, Annabeth! You don't even know what-" He stopped himself suddenly, pinching his nose in irritation, forbidding himself from telling her anything from that quest. It was not a story for innocent ears. It still gave him nightmares every time he goes to sleep, he couldn't have Annabeth face that. If it were to him, he would coop her till she's forty or something. But he knew they were just futile thoughts. There would definitely without any doubt come a time where she would go on quest, if she remain persistent like that. But he would protect her as much as he could…till the time she actually went on a quest. He hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened on that quest, where you got that scar?" She asked him softly, seeing him fighting down urge to tell anything more. The thing she hated more than spiders, was not knowing anything or something. It would drive her crazy and there Luke was driving her crazy with all these mysteries.

"I can't Annabeth, I can't. When you're older or something then maybe but till then please don't go all Athena on me with these questions." Annabeth knew Luke was getting very bothered by her deliberate persistent of not letting that mystery go, so, with great efforts she managed to squash that bubbling curiosity down, not wanting to anger him.

She sighed in defeat, "Ok, fine but atleast…inform me before you go, otherwise I would be worried out of my mind and I may sneak out on my own to find you." She said with her cute little voice, not that he was going to say it on her face. He was smart enough to not awake Annabeth devil.

That got him to chuckle a little. Tension dissipated just like that. They may fight with each other occasionally but both knew they cared for each other very deeply and that put them in ease with each other.

"Fine…If only we had tie-breaker, am I right?" He said wanting to make her ease a little more but that only made her remember the third member of their little group which wasn't present with them.

Annabeth got a little misty eyed, thinking about her and about the time they spend together on run. They might not have had lived in best of condition while on run but it was the time spent with her that counted the most.

"Do you still miss her?" She asked with quite voice after few moments of silence, looking towards the tree that was Thalia, their shield and family.

"Always. Not a day goes by when I don't think how it would've been if she was here with us." He replied, getting little misty himself. Then came the sudden jolt of anger remembering the Cyclopes and Kindly Ones that were after them. "If only they helped." He gritted out, losing himself to anger a little.

"Luke?" That broke him out of self-induced angry reality and shooked his head.

"Nothing" He replied, cocking his head towards The Big House, where I disappeared "So, you might wanna check on our new demigod?" He asked her.

"Might as well." She replied, as if it was burden to even check up on me. That's just typical Annabeth response for you but I know better. She would do anything for their loved one although that list is quite short and I would soon include myself on that small list…again.

They made their way to the back of Big House where it opened with view towards the canoe lake. There lay green-eye handsome demigod-

(OW! Chaos smacked me mentally. 'Ok, fine.' I told her and grumbled about her abusing me but she chose to ignore that. Clearly someone was being influenced be me)

(The guy infront of me let out amused chuckle.)

('Laugh all you want, old man. You are not the one being abused.' I told him.)

I lay there on the soft bed cocooned with bedsheet and I am not very proud to admit I drooled a little in sleep. Charlie stood there, checking on Grover, whom was passed out as soon as he helped me to bed, beside me on the comfortable chair.

"Hey" Luke said softly, prompting Charles to check who was there beside him and two unconscious figures.

"Oh, it's you both. " He said, acknowledging them both with nod of his head. "Just a minute guys." He informed them before turning away and adjusting Grover on chair so he wouldn't hurt his neck.

"How's…"

"Percy." Charles informed him my name as soon as he reached them.

"Yeah, how's him?" He asked.

"He's better, I guess." He told them after few minute of considering something.

"Do you want some help with him?" She asked Charles awkwardly motioning with her hands towards me, in courtesy for all those time he helped her since she came to the camp.

"Nah, it's alright." He told her, smiling down at her.

"Oh…" She said, "So where is Chiron?" She asked after few moments of awkward silence between them.

"Oh he went back to the front with Mr. D." He answered her question. After he explained what happened with them on the way here, to say Chiron wasn't stumped and worried enough would be the understatement of the year. He ran back to Mr. D as fast as he could with his horse's leg. Charles knew things were little bad than it appeared to be and somehow, he wondered, I was centered on it. The way I killed the Minotaur gave the sense like I knew what I was doing. Guilty as charged, I admit. To counter this argument, I was high of adreline and too much into the moment.

"Ah, ok…I'll see you in few then." She ran away as soon as she said it.

That got Charles to chuckle, "she's still cute little thing." He said.

"Don't let her hear you otherwise she would have your head for that." Luke told him, smiling in amusement at how fast she ran away from here.

"I wouldn't dare." He said giving him fake shudder. Luke gave him amused smile at his antics.

"So, I see you're pretty banged up already." Luke said gesturing towards the bruises and bandages on his arms and legs. "Monsters?"

"Yeah you could say that." Charles mumbled, his brows furrowed while watching me.

"What do you mean?"

Charles looked lost for few seconds, his eyes confused as if trying to dissect something. Something that happened? Luke thought.

"I don't know. I mean the weirdest thing happened. Two monsters were on our tail, I raced them to the safety to the south of the camp but both of them managed to catch up to us and Lord Zeus decided to drop lightening at us-"

At that clouds rumbled a little. Charles wince a little which didn't go un-noticed by Luke.

"Then there we were almost at the border of the camp, I managed to take out hellhound that was after us and, very surprisingly, Percy managed to kill one-horned dude. I was shocked."

Luke's eyebrows receded back to his hairline. He was familiar with one-horned dude, Minotaur, Pasiphae's son. He never encountered it on his quests but heard stories of him. He knew that Theseus killed him by stabbing it with its own horn when Theseus volunteered to kill it for the people of Athens some few thousand years ago. Hearing that he killed…Minotaur was something he couldn't believe was possible for, by the look of it, ten years old scrawny boy. Luke was in disbelief as he watched me, the sleeping beauty of Poseidon. His words not mine.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know but this wasn't the interesting part I was talking about."

Curiosity got better of Luke as he listened attentively to Charles.

"When we got to the woods, something weird started happening, woods got restless and Percy started hearing things. He started mumbling something incorrigible and ran. We pulled him to the border with quite some difficulty."

It was too much information to take at ones. The rustling of woods and Percy hearing voices all of sudden? This year was getting interesting day by day.

"Did you get what he was mumbling?" Luke asked after few minutes of thinking.

"No, most of the time we were busy running but in the end I heard a little…"

Anticipation was killing him. He leaned forward a little as Charles deliberated whether to tell him or let Chiron explain after Percy decide to tell him. He decided to go with the first one because he knew he could trust Luke. He knew this guy for almost 3 years and went few quests with him. There was one thing he was sure of and it was that he could trust Luke completely. Period.

"Fall of the Ancient One. I don't know whatever that meant." He mumbled. "It's probably nothing." Charles ineffectively tried to reassure him but it sounded like he himself wasn't sure of anymore than Luke was.

"Yeah, probably." Luke mumbled softly.

Time was changing pretty fast. First the kidnapping of his two quest mates, then the disappearance of Clovis and now whispering of woods, clearly something was brewing out there. Three things acting consecutively in a week, wasn't a co-incident at all. Even a blind person could see that. Luke got goosebumps; chill ran through his spine from just thinking about it. Was that Clovis was warning us about? He wondered. It must be. Now the question was what ancient one was Percy, I, was talking about.

Could he be talking about a particular god? He thought. He could almost feel the inevitability of doom approaching in the air. Tranquility blanketed the camp before chaos could rip that blanket apart, he could almost feel it pressing against his ears.

**So what did you think about this chapter. Let me know in review section. Please comment or leave a review. My main purpose was so that I could know if I am writting any better because at home I dont have anyone willing to read my stories. So help me write and improve my writting better, so that I could do give you better content.**

**Anyways, next chapter would be the continuation of Luke's perspective. This is just first half of the main chapter. **

**And other thing, should it be harem story or not? Leave a review for that. I am fine with either.**

**Thunderofdeath97- Yeah I know, thats why percy was stumped and hence froze. Gaia belly dancing was just a jab at her, not like she would actually gonna twerk but i appreciate ur review.**

**Guest- um I don't know about that many and some of them are from kane chronicles which I am not planning to introduce in this saga, so, i dont know about them but about rest i'll see if rest would want harem story or not but thanx for advice by the way. **

**So until next time, Ciao!**


	10. I hope Charles is right, Percy

**I do not own Percy Jackson, its character and its unvirse except my plot so dont go copying my work.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**LUKE**

For a month since I came here he would watch me from distant with his stony poker face thinking I wouldn't know. He would try to dissect what I am, like I am some sort of roach. My claiming did nothing but made him more suspicious. He already knew something was wrong with me since Charles told him about last part of prophecy to him. First came Clovis's warning, Anthony and Reece unclaimed demigods(two quest mates of Luke) disappeared later, Clovis disappeared the same week, then I appeared mumbling the prophecy which Luke only knew one part of it, which I was thankful of, then I was claimed one of the child of big three, Poseidon. Everybody immediately was suspicious of me but Luke was even more because he knew more than them. He was there when his quest mates disappeared; he was the only one who didn't immediately dismissed Clovis's warning and he knew a part of 'new' prophecy. That made him more dangerous than I expected and I didn't even realized that. By the time I did it was already late.

Knowing what he had been through I can't blame to be distant to me at first. I was the wild card whom he suspected knew more than I told. He was not wrong, I did know more probably more than even gods. Not that I am going to admit to those guys, with their already inflated egos they would blast me to molecules, no thanks I value my life.

Anyways, by creeping on me from distant, he 'evaluated' some things about me which…made him little satisfied. He was a little happy that I became a loner in the camp and on the top of that I kept mostly to myself, talking mostly to Charles, Katie, Selena or Grover. Well, they were the only ones who made efforts to be my friends unlike others whom kept their distance with me and Luke knew that. I was pretty fast to accept being demigod and was oddly familiar with the camp. I would sometimes gaze at others with mournful expression on my face as if it hurt me to look at them, which baffled him quite a bit. He honestly thought something was seriously wrong with me and on top of that he also found out that I sometimes talk to me which even for a demigod is really weird and quite alarming. I was thankful that he didn't tell on me to Mr. D otherwise that would have made my situation and position really worse. Probably that's because he already started distrusting and hating gods a little. If you knew him even a 'little' would be 'very much' for others. All these made him little solidify his case on me. He got even a little distant with me. He also noted that I would sacrifice almost half of my food at every dinner, only dinner. He wondered what's up with that but chalked it down to one of my weirdness.

So, naturally, he wasn't happy with so little information made by observing me from distant, therefore, he began asking others about me discreetly so he wouldn't seem interested. Obviously, he wouldn't want others to know he was interested me so much that he was asking others what they thought about me, the guy is-sorry was sociopath.

Now you would be wondering then why wouldn't he just approach me and try to socialize on his own, he is charming person isn't he? Charles and his group did a little then why wouldn't he. Wouldn't make his case easy? The real reason was why he was hesitant to approach me was first; he honestly thought something was seriously wrong with me and he wouldn't want anything and god forbid something happen to Annabeth because of me. Second, I made him nervous for some reason. He would get this chill down his spine whenever he would think to approach me. When I heard that it made my day. Luke nervous of me, the scrawny ten years old boy, it was hilarious. I now understood the real reason why would he get nervous but that will come later into the story.

So he still wasn't happy with what he learnt, no, what he didn't already knew. Note my sarcasm. So he decided to do next best thing. He cornered Charles one day because he was the only one other than Grover, whom was mostly busy with counsel, closest to me. Katie and Selena were still warming up to me so he didn't think they were worth to corner them and ask about myself and Charles trusted him which was the bonus point.

Luke cornered Charles in the infirmary where Charles was sorting out his equipments and deciding what he needed for his project. He looked up when he saw Luke entering the infirmary.

"Hey, man." Charles said in greeting.

"Hey," Luke replied.

Luke started placing his practice swords and shields which he used for teaching demigods in his class. They were quite for several minutes, busy doing their own work. After Luke was done placing and putting equipments, he sighed heavily feeling quite relieved from the burden and turned towards Charles.

"So, what project you're working on this time?" Luke asked looking interested, gesturing towards the chart hanging by Charles's waist with his right hand. Luke I knew might have been a jerk but he was not always like that, so, I would agree he was genuinely interested in Charles's projects. If what Charles told me about his past quests, whom I trust won't lie to me about such things at all, they had been quest mates and have put their life in each other's hand countless of time. So, they trust and respect each other and were, still are, very good friends.

"Oh, yeah. I just started recently." He said, nervously scratching his neck. He does that when nervous or is guilty of something. "I am making a sword for Percy." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Luke was immediately interested. The guy would come running if someone said anything or would talk about me at that time. He was in very weird place. When I heard about the same from him, I actually pitied him. Obviously, he punched me in gut, he doesn't like being pitied.

"You might have noticed the sword he uses is terribly unbalanced and still he does well, so, I thought I could put together a sword that he would feel much comfortable to use." He explained and then chuckled as he thought about something amusing, "I mean that guy's a natural, you wouldn't have missed that." There was admiration in his eyes when he said that.

It was true, he grudgingly admitted. I was natural plus I had memory of my past which made me even better for someone who only came to camp only few weeks ago. Luke started thinking some things which made Charles a little suspicious.

"What're you planning?"

"Little something to see how natural he is." He admitted after several moments of considering how could he put that he was planning to test me and not come out as threatening.

"Don't go hard on him, he's just ten."

"Annabeth is ten." He countered.

"That is different. She's already here all year since three years and is much focused. Percy, although is gifted swordsman, only been here for few weeks."

"So, you are asking me to not evaluate his talent, so, that I couldn't train him according to his ability in the name of protecting him? You can't be there every time to save his ass from the monsters when he's on his own out there."

Charles sighed heavily; his shoulder slumped in obvious defeat of argument and pursed his lips, looking away from his intense eyes. His face contorted in obvious conflict of emotions. He didn't speak for few moments.

"When you put it like that…" Charles paused thinking some things over before turning back towards and looking in Luke's eyes. His eyes hardened in apparent suspicion.

"What I'm afraid off is that you would do something to him." Apparently, Charles knew him better than he expected.

Luke's eyes widened in disbelief, and then narrowed in anger.

"You think I would do something to him? Are you suspecting me to what? Maim him or even injure him? Are you so daft to think-"

"No I don't think you would go that far but that wasn't what I meant by saying that. We both know you would do anything for your little family. I have seen what you can do when someone threatens your little family. You already suspect him and even think of him as danger. Don't think I didn't notice you watching him or heard you asking around about him. Since the time he entered this camp you've nothing but hostile with him. I can see genuine fear when you look at him, you're afraid of him.

"I know you're planning something and I have a feeling it is not something just to test him how natural he is with the sword." Charles told him not backing down.

Luke looked at him shocked for several moments. What Charles said bothered Luke more than he accepted because he got even angrier? But deep down inside he knew Charles was right about few things, he was little afraid. Major things happened all in a week. He was afraid that it would be Annabeth next then he would go mad. After Thalia he couldn't lose her, he just can't accept that, she was all that was left of his little family. He was afraid of me because he thought somehow all shits that happened somehow centered on me and he was not wrong. I was reason for his and other's disappearance, eventhough it was indirect. And he would get nervous tingling just for thinking of approaching me.

When I jumped back in time, it messed up few things for them. But he didn't know that then. He just had premonition feeling in his gut that shit was coming too close to his family, to Annabeth and that scared him very much.

What was Charles playing at? He wondered. But that wasn't what ticked him off.

"So you're saying, you're gonna protect him from me?" He hissed at Charles, "He already became close to you? You, who is the most closed off person I know, who is only close to either Selena or Katie, who doesn't even open to his own half-siblings? And now you are suddenly threatening me, just to protect some boy who you don't even know much about. I would say that makes him even more dangerous.

"So my question is why you are ready to go against someone who you know for three years for a boy who is here only since few weeks? Is it because he's sun of Poseidon? Is that it, huh? That you're gonna forsake tour friendship for son of one of the big three. Are you that shallow?" Luke fired back at Charles. He was now afraid for Charles, he could be the next one who could disappear, he thought. Him defending me and talking about protecting me, the one who was prime suspect on his list, gave him funny feelings in his stomach. The bad kind of funny feelings.

Charles became even angrier hearing that. His eyes lit with fire.

"How dare you?!" Charles spitted, "How dare you say that?! You know me for three years, we've been to countless of quests together, how dare you think that I would fall so low?!"

"You suspected me first, you asshole!-"

"Because you would do anything, go any length to protect those you love! I have seen that countless times and Percy is somehow a threat to you. A ten year old boy is a threat to you! So do not patronize me for being genuinely afraid for him from you! You know it's true!"

"Then what's the real reason? How did he broke your walls so easily when others, even your own half-siblings, have to try so damn hard to even fucking climb it?!"

That deflated Charles anger a little.

("Oh, I see what he did there. He questioned his loyalty to others. Clever." The guy said nodding his head, impressed with Luke's tactics.)

('He's devil's bastard for no reason after all.' I told him.)

Charles broke eye contacts and looked away, struggling with his thoughts. What Luke said hit right home. What made me so different from others that he was ready to fight someone he trust and knew for three years? I only came to camp few weeks ago so why was Charles ready to jump for me? The thing was Charles himself didn't know definite answer to that. He just knew he had to protect me, it was just a feeling. Then how would he describe that feeling to Luke? It was not something he could explain easily. Charles wondered for answer for several minutes.

While Charles deliberated his answer, tension between them increased ten-fold. Neither of them was ready to back down. Both are passionate guys and very stubborn and when they believe something is right, they would hold on to that very tightly. It's obvious they were their father's sons, both of them hard heads.

So you now you understand why it was very difficult to shake Luke out of his false belief, right?

"Sometimes when I look him in the eye, I see so much pain." Charles struggled to explain to him, "He would walk sometimes, when he thought no-one was looking at him, as if whole world's on his shoulder and he's only ten for god's sake! What happened to him? I don't know…when I look at him I just get this feeling that I have to protect him from all danger." Charles replied back quietly, several minutes later.

My heart swelled with so much warmth when Luke told me Charles said that.

Luke never noticed that. When he thought back he realized that could be because he was too much focused on me being the cause that he neglected or didn't see other things such as those that Charles mentioned.

"When you were on run with Annabeth, didn't you tell me, that you wanted to coop her from any danger that befalls on her even though you only met her few days ago and could possibly be an enemy in disguise?" Charles asked him.

That silenced Luke, his heart painfully impacted against his cavity. He didn't want to think that something would happen to her. He won't let it.

"That's how I feel and I know Katie and Selena do too. Percy's private guy and keep mostly to himself, I know that feeling and I know you do that too. If what his eyes convey is true then I would do anything to fight away his demons for him if he wants me to or not and erase that pain away, even if it meant going against you." He added quietly. There was so much heavy silence inside the infirmary that they could feel it pushing against their ears like a dull thud.

That hit home for Luke. What Charles said to him was all true to last words. He was just surprised, I guess because he never saw Charles caring for someone so much. He knew he cared very deeply for Katie and Selena but with Percy it was different …and familiar to Luke at same time. He felt the same with Annabeth. But Luke can't help to be still wary of me. Too much happened to be a coincident. Nothing is coincident with their lives, Luke preach himself that every moment since his time on run.

"But you can't deny that lot of things happened in span of a week and Percy listening prophecy? Although Chiron didn't tell me what Percy heard in the Grooves but it frightened him very much that he banned us to go on quests. Percy is somehow centered on this whole mystery and I get this feeling that he know more than he let on, you know that's true."

"Yes I can't lie that it didn't bother me even a little but I…." Charles sighed irritated, "It is difficult for me to explain but I am sure enough that he has nothing to do with it and If he is somehow connected…" Charles shrugged his shoulders "Then that would be a bitch to swallow." Charles chuckled at that.

"'The fall of Ancient One', that doesn't sound like something to cast off like a nonsense babbled words of a child. I made a mistake of not taking warning seriously before and it bit in my ass. I am not gonna let it go. Something is seriously wrong and I would find whatever that is and eliminate it before it gets close to whatever of my little family is left, even if those threats are gods." Luke had that mad glint in the eye when he said that, it scared Charles a little. I knew this because he told me.

"I can't force my thoughts and believes to you. Everyone is entitled own thoughts and believes. That said," Charles stepped a little closer to Luke, not letting Luke intimidate him and looked him in the eye with determination, "Then you should know I'll do whatever that is to save my family." It didn't go by Luke without his notice that I was too included in Charles 'family'.

Luke deflated and shook his head at Charles naivety.

He backed down a little accepting his defeat knowing that Charles wouldn't back down. There still what so much tension between and both hated it but they didn't know what to say to break that tension. After few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Luke couldn't take it enough and cleared his throat, cutting through the silence. He still had many things to ask Charles.

"I hate it when we fight." Luke finally admitted. That got chuckle out of Charles and just like tension fizzled out.

"You're right. Hug it out?"

They did hug it out quickly because they didn't want it to make it too weird. Charles took whatever equipment he needed and went on his way out of infirmary. Before he step out of the door, he turned around and faced Luke again.

"If you really want to know Percy, talk to him and I promise you, you would like him too. I have my confidence in him that he has nothing to do with his disappearance. He was just at wrong place at wrong time. If it was anyone else, I'm sure they would too have heard whatever Groove was trying to prophesize, being son of Poseidon is not reason to single him out. I trust him, if he wants to tell me anything, I believe he would, kid just needs a trusting figure and some love, I suppose. Just talk to him, you would not be disappointed I promise."

With that he turned around and went on his way to whatever he was going to do, leaving Luke with even more questions.

Something changed between them; Luke knew that even if they hug it out.

Luke was now confused, actually very confused. He was angry and agitated with the disappearances of his friends and desperately itching to find the culprit and know Percy was his prime suspect until proved otherwise. He remembered that day very clearly like it happened a day before, that same dread he felt that day assaulted him with full force, remembering his anguished face as if he just woke up from alarming nightmare, his warning that he like everyone else so foolishly chalked it down. He shoved that fear down when he heard his words because he didn't want them to be true, not want to disrupt the peace after what he and others went through. He was scared, felt weak and pushed Clovis away before going on quest.

_**They are coming for me, Luke. They are coming for us! Time is turning, Reality is breaking! You have to make them understand!**_

Luke got scared and avoided him, pushed him away before going on quest.

The only one who took that seriously was Chiron. He had been troubled since then but before he could do anything about it, three demigods including Clovis disappeared. Chiron suspected something but wasn't willing to say anything other than, 'Train hard'. It was very frustrating. Luke told him what happened with his quest mates, how they disappeared while on quest, at the same time Clovis disappeared from the camp. Mine entry and Groove's meddling with my mind just solidified Chiron's case whatever that was and banned everyone from going on quest and urged us to train harder.

Luke asked him what was happening but Chiron was tight-lipped, not willing to say anything. He knew Dionysus has hand in Chiron's silence, somehow. Again gods were meddling and making things worse for them by not sharing anything and leaving them unaware and unprepared for whatever that is coming for them.

Since Clovis's disappearance, everyone's had been on edge and hence the reason for them suspecting me and watching me. I really can't blame them, they were scared.

Luke knew better. He took upon himself to go down to bottom of this mystery and save his friends, his family, save Annabeth. He would eliminate the threat. Charles was correct about him, if it come down to him saving his family by eliminating me, he would do that in a blink of an eye without any remorse.

You would then say that if it would be anyone else with the same choice, they would do the same as Luke. I am not going to deny that they won't but what made Luke different than everyone else was eliminating me without feeling any remorse. He won't feel a thing, even being fifteen years old teenager. It was the way he was raised that forced him that way. He didn't become the monster yet but he was on the path. In the end, he did became the monster but not of the same kind as of before change in time-line either.

When he stepped out of infirmary, he was determined that he would go ahead with his plan. He was planning to start with it even before having this talk with Charles; he just needed more insights before going forward with the plan. He saw Charles meeting up with Katie and Selena on his way to dinning pavilion for lunch. Charles turned his head towards him as if sensing Luke watching him. His determined brown eyes met with Luke's sharp gaze for a short moment but it felt like hours to Luke.

'He's just ten years old.' Charles voice boomed through his head. 'Being son of Poseidon isn't a reason to single him out.'

Looking in his eyes Luke can't help but consider his words. Could a child, five years younger than him could be a danger?

Luke came here to get some answers to his dilemma but left with even more questions than before.

Percy, you are an enigma that I intend to figure out. He thought while on his way to his cabin.

Since his insightful conversation with Charles, Luke started seeing me in new light. He tried to put himself in my shoes, of what he thought, I was going through. I mean he really couldn't exactly imagine what I was going through then, obviously. He just imagined of what he thought I might be going through. Do you understand what I am trying to say?

Charles question repeated in his head like a broken recorder. He couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted to believe him but he couldn't let his suspicion go.

Even if Charles's right that Percy was just at wrong place at wrong time then something else or someone else was manipulating these events, like a puppet. That angered him a little. Is it a god or are gods behind all these? May be minor ones were behind? He wondered.

Still I somehow I was connected with these events and Luke knew that. I may not be the actual reason but I was still involved, eventhough as a puppet. Luke just needed to connect the strings. This put him on the edge, either me or thinking about mystery consumed his thoughts all the time. Others might not have noticed slight changes in him since then but Annabeth did. Nothing went un-noticed with her.

"You alright?" She asked Luke during their training session. They were sitting across from each other in fighting arena, catching breath.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You were so distracted that I managed to defeat you for the first time!" She said throwing her hands in air. Luke let out a hearty chuckle.

"It could be that you managed to surprise me, I mean, you always wanted to, what was that you said, judo flip my butt. Give yourself some credit."

A little pink dusted her cheeks in embarrassment. Luke couldn't resist then and pinched both of her cheeks. She looked too cute at that moment.

"Hey!" She swatted his hands away but it was half-hearted attempt. She secretly enjoyed that, not that she was ever gonna mention that to him, she would rather die than die in mortification.

They went silent for several minutes, each left to their own musing. For Annabeth, she was little bothered and confused. Luke never answered her question. As she watched him thinking, she would notice that he would throw several glance at me, his new object of obsession, where I was practicing with Chris Rodriguez just few feet away from them.

It looked, Chris was finding himself in conundrum as he couldn't believe how he wasn't able to land a single blow on me or beat me in few seconds like he originally bet me. Few minutes ago, he cockily challenged me to fight and few minutes later when I started moving hard at him, he wasn't sure anymore.

Stormy grey eyes appraised me from where she sat. She couldn't disagree that she found me annoyingly intriguing and very mysterious. She did manage to asses some things about me but it wasn't enough for her. She knew Percy, me, bothered Luke quite a bit because she would find Luke creeping on me from distance. It bothered her how green eyed demigod took more of his attention than her, atleast that's what I think it was. So, Annabeth would find herself looking at me, Luke's new obsession, more often, trying to find out what was so intriguing about me.

In the end, she blamed it on lack of information. What she figured from watching me that I was very loofy and loony, who would mutter occasionally to myself and spend most of my later part of day inside the lake. I was close to Charles, Selena, Katie and Grover, she reckoned. It was nothing that Luke didn't figure that out already. From this information she outlined that I was not very interesting person to be so obsessed on but then she would find me beating trained demigod several years older than me, when I only got to know about demigod world few weeks ago.

I would fight with sometimes so precision that she only ever saw Luke fight like that. Does that territory come with being demigod son of Poseidon? She would wonder that sometimes but something told her that it wasn't the case. Sometimes it looked to her that I would feign some moves to deliberately lose the fight but it would be so minute that can be passed for inexperienced misstep. It was very confusing for her. That's what made me intriguing to her.

But there was something else. Her heart would speed a little whenever she would see him fight or sitting morosely thinking some things over, a foreign feeling like a distant memory. It was there but she couldn't figure out. She didn't like that, so, was making her mad and hence would blast like a volcano on me while teaching and also because she suspected me for disappearance of Clovis. She wouldn't be Annabeth if not get angry when assaulted by foreign feelings. I know you would say that it was her that pursued me in my past time-line but I ask you to remember that when we first met, eventhough she would not explode on me for even breathing, she was very distant. She only started opening up to me after our first quest where we somewhat connected and gained trust of each other to some extent. This time we weren't on any quest and she blamed me for Clovis's disappearance, only because Luke suspected me. She trusted Luke's judgment to heart. That damn asshat.

She was ten years of age and didn't understand many things even after being Athena's child. Some things can't be taught through book, you've to experience it in order to learn those types of things. She knew that and that was why she was very insistent to go on a quest. But few of the things she understood and one of them is to trust Luke's gut feelings. The same gut feeling saved their life countless of times while on run. That same gut feeling was warning Luke against me, it was written all over Luke's face. She was smart enough to catch it when most of the others not perspective enough couldn't.

"It's Percy isn't it?" She told Luke. It wasn't a question, Luke knew that.

"Maybe" Luke didn't say anything more and she didn't even bug him anymore. For past few weeks since he came back from his quest, Luke's been short-tempered. She didn't want him angry with her, so she refrained herself from asking anymore. He would tell her when he was ready, she assured herself.

They again went silent for several minutes, watching others practicing or in Luke's case, watched me like total creep he is. Puff!

"What do you know about him?" Luke asked her, breaking the silence between them.

Annabeth licked her lip, assessing her memory to get whatever information she gathered on me.

"He's likes to keep mostly to himself, has a bad habit of talking to himself and is quite close to Charles and his group. I think you already knew that." vivid

Luke nodded confirming her. She continued.

"He's very annoying, creepy and loner and little sad I think, maybe he miss his home and his mom."

Luke chuckled at first description of me and finally looked at her with amused smile on his face.

"Such a vivid description of him. Is that nothing to do with him being little persistent to make you his friend?"

Annabeth gaped at him before huffing and looking away from him.

"I don't what his problem is. I made it very clear that I don't want to be his friend!" She exclaimed in annoyance at me, scrunching her nose as if smelled something foul.

"Why you don't want to be his friends though?" He asked. Something in his tone when he asked that made her reconsider her answer.

She went silent for several moments before carefully constructing her answer.

"I don't know. He just annoys me. Maybe it has something to do with him being son of Poseidon and me being daughter of Athena. You know their animosity between them. Maybe because of that we naturally don't get along. I think it comes with territory."

"But that doesn't stop him from approaching you."

"He's son of Poseidon, ofcourse, it wouldn't bother him."

"Being his son doesn't make him same as his father, Annabeth." Luke reprimanded her, his eyes hardened. He clenched his fists by his side. It took most of his will to not sound angry infront of her. Annabeth didn't notice that.

"But you have some characteristics though. We are half god after all. It's bound to have some of their traits."

Luke seethed quietly by her side. She didn't notice because she was busy watching me almost beat Chris.

"Unfortunately." He whispered.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Nothing."

There was loud yell all of sudden from where Chris and I were fighting. Annabeth whipped her head around followed by Luke to see what the case was. They saw group from Hermes cabin that were watching Chris's fight, were cheering loudly.

It seemed Chris managed to best me at last.

"He's good, isn't he?" Luke commented casually, looking at Annabeth for her reaction.

Annabeth looked at me with her narrowed gaze, the gears in her brain turning. I fought someone older than me, more trained than me and gave him hell of a fight. Annabeth wasn't a fool, she may be ten years old but she was child of Athena and she wasn't fooled that easily. She knew then that I already had some sword fighting history, nobody can be that natural. Even a natural rookie can't fight like a trained fighter.

"Yeah, too good." She murmured.

"You know how he's adamant to be your friend…." He started after several minutes of silence. Everyone left except them two and Luke's next class was about to start. He needed to convey before matter worsen with Annabeth.

She looked at him sharply with her steely stormy grey eyes, "Yes what about it?"

He met her eyes without flinching, he was used to it. "I think you should let him be your friend."

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"I told you-"

"I know it's more than that pitiful excuse for a reason. I am not gonna force you to say anything that you don't want to but… I think you should connect with someone your own age." Luke looked at her with his serious blue eyes. Sometimes those eyes reminded her of somebody, that somebody who was tree now. She swallowed painfully suppressing depressing memories.

"Why?! I already have you, Charles, Grover, Chiron and my siblings. I don't need to waste my time on someone who I don't want to be friends with!"

"And they are all older than you! They cannot provide same perspective, same intellect as that-"

"Yes not same but better! I don't need to dumb down my intellect by talking to someone dumber than me, Luke."

"You don't know that." He insisted.

"I know enough and I also know you. What's this all about, Luke?"

"Is it wrong to worry about your own family, Annabeth? Sometimes I worry about you-"

"You don't need to worry about me, Luke. I am big girl now who can take care of herself." She said, placing her palm on his shoulder in comfort. "I am also smart enough to know that there is some ulterior motive of yours behind this. Come on, Luke, you can trust me."

She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. Luke didn't know if she was doing that on purpose or doing unconsciously. He sighed heavily. She can be such emotional manipulator in her own way.

"Fine. You are too smart for your own good." He muttered. Annabeth smirked triumphaly.

"So?" She raised her eyebrow at him to continue already, because his class was almost here.

"You wanted to do something to help find them, don't you?"

"Yes."

He didn't say anything but gave at her meaningful stare. Annabeth's eyes widened when his words impacted in her mind. She understood what Luke was asking her to do. Even deaf person could understand the meaning behind those steely blue eyes. Okay maybe not a good comparison but you get the gist tight?

Annabeth straightened and gave a nod in acceptance before going on her way, leaving Luke in arena with his class. He watched her leaving, striding away with clear purpose like someone on mission.

Luke smirked.

Few days passed since his talk with Charles and Annabeth. He didn't hold any conversation with Charles since their talk and Charles also didn't make any effort except exchanging pleasantries. Difference in opinion and action had erected barrier between them. They would sometimes give each other meaningful or warning stare but it was just that. Charles knew that Luke was planning something and Charles became extra cautious and protective of Percy. That made few things difficult for Luke, Charles's a valuable asset. He would have liked that Charles was on his side.

Luke did nothing in past few days. He would teach sword fighting, giving genuine efforts. He would go on with his life in camp as if he didn't warn Charles few days ago that he was planning something. That cemented Charles's resolve that something was definitely wrong.

I did notice that Charles had been protective of me then. I mean it was hard not to, he was painfully obvious. Even Katie and Selena noticed that something was going on but they didn't know what.

It was not hard to connect back to Luke as Charles would throw occasional assessing glance at Luke. Selena and Katie were blissfully obvious through that. I also never commented on that, feigning that I never noticed it.

Anyways, back to Luke. Since that day when group dynamics changed between Luke and Charles, Luke was walking around camp irritated and frustrated. For past half an hour, Luke was trying to find where Mark had disappeared too. He asked around the camp if they saw where Mark was, he only got vague answers and direction but not specific ones. It was getting on his nerves. Finally someone mentioned that they saw Mark inside stable. He cursed himself because he never thought that he could be there. But then another question arise, what the heck Mark doing in stable? He never once saw Mark going there or in Pegasus class with Selena. He usually avoided that.

He shooked his head and put those doubts behind and reminded himself to ask about it. He went to stable. He was man on mission.

"There you are! I was trying to find you everywhere." He exclaimed good-naturedly, when he saw Mark calmly petting the Selena's Pegasus.

"Apparently not the stable though." Mark replied before looking at him giving bright smile.

Other than Selena, Mark was hands down the most friendly and sociable guy, according to Luke. I only came few weeks ago and I found it very weird and suspicious that Mark, the-guy-who-took-my-girlfriend to be so friendly. I already told you how he was before I jumped back in time.

"Yeah because I never see you in stable, you tend to avoid it. What're you doing here anyway?" He asked as he started petting the same Pegasus too.

"You never saw me coming here doesn't mean I avoid it. I actually enjoy spending time with this guy. Why were you trying to find me again?"

Mark looked at him with his warm brown eyes. Luke felt at little ease. Luke knew that Mark may be son of Ares but he had one of the gentlest of soul. He wouldn't hurt a fly if it didn't bother him but at times Mark could be the force to reckon with when someone threatens him or his.

("I'm sen-" The man started speaking, when I interrupted him before he could give anything away.)

('Hey! Don't disrupt the flow bro. You're gonna give away the excitement!')

("But it's only us-")

('That's not the point man. Now where was I?' The man slumped back to his seat in defeat.)

"Oh, yes. I wanted to speak to you about tomorrow's class." Luke said.

"What about it?" Mark asked not looking away from Pegasus and continued petting him. Pegasus looked contented with his petting and moved his face closer to Mark.

"I need your help."

The next day as soon as I turned around the corner for dining pavilion for lunch, Luke gave him impressed nod.

"You surprise me sometimes." Luke said to Mark.

"I aim to be different." Mark said, shrugging his shoulder in non-chalance. Then he gestured with his head where they fought, "Kid is really good." He said, nodding, impressed.

"Yeah…it's uncanny how good he is."

"You sure not jealous?" he asked, smirking playfully at him.

Luke chuckled, "I don't have any reason to be jealous of him."

"Hmm…or you feel threaten that he would take your mantle to be the best swordsman in camp in a year or two." Mark said, playfully bumping his shoulders with Luke.

Naturally, Luke shoved him away in good spirits, "Go change before you miss your lunch. You take too much time to change."

Mark gave him mock military salute, "Sir Yes sir!"

Luke shook his head in wonder at his friend's un-naturally good spirit.

"Hey Mark!" He called out to him as Mark went few distance away towards infirmary to put away his weapon. Mark turned around when Luke called.

"Good acting." He said. Only two of them were present by this time, so, rest were still left to speculate whatever happened in fight with me and Mark.

"What're you talking about?" He asked confused but teasing glint in his eyes held mischievous glee.

Luke chuckled again before turning around and then made his way towards his cabin where he saw a pair of crazy-twin half-brothers sneaking something in.

He ofcourse knew what they sneaked; he was partner in crime with them. He's son of Hermes, what else would you expect from sons of prank God with capital 'G'.

_We saved him for the last; newbie should get special treatment from best pranksters in camp, huh? _The infamous twins told him few days before when they planned the prank. Imagining their exaggerated innocuous smile and troublesome glint in their eyes made him feel pity for me. Luke knew what that meant. Whole camp knew that, this wasn't the first time 'special treatment' was given after all. You would say that campers would know who is behind all these shenanigans if it wasn't the first time it happened. They always managed to fool others if they wanted to remain innocuous. They, most of time, accept being brain behind whole prank in good-natured humor. But when they want to enjoy more of the prank….they could be little cruel sometimes. They apologize later. They don't go too far…they just push boundaries with newbie.

I remembered Malcolm not coming out of his cabin for whole day in past because he was too sacred too. After many apologies and pleading from Stolls that he came out from cabin but still didn't even look at them for whole week. Stolls were punished with toilet duty for two months for two consecutive years. Those were good times.

Luke had no idea what was coming for him and the Stolls. I already had an edge on them being time-traveler and all.

That night he was enjoying his feast with rest of his half-siblings and Annabeth infront of bon fire. The dinner in camp is always the best time in the camp. Campers sing, dance and enjoy delicious feast infront of a bon fire. This always put Luke and even always grumpy Annabeth in good mood.

"Hey Annabeth do you-"

"Don't care."

Ok not much that day.

Luke chuckled beside her.

"Was it Percy again?" He asked her knowingly.

"Ofcourse who could else it could be, that spawn of devil!" She snarled softly.

"So you blew up on him again." He stated, nodding wisely like some saint preacher, "What did he do this time?"

"That nincompoop had nerve to laugh at me when I saw spider on table! " She said huffing.

There was silence for few minutes between them.

Then her eyes went wide as she realized in horror at what she said. She looked sharply at him. By that time Luke was having hard time controlling his laughter. His face was already red trying suppressing his laugh.

"Don't you dare-" But that was last straw as laughter bust out of Luke like a bursting balloon. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he clutched his stomach laughing. Few campers looked at them curiously but didn't mind and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Did you seriously say 'Nincompoop'" then he again gave out belly full of laughter, saying the word again.

Annabeth was red in embarrassment.

"Shh-shut up!" She tried focusing everywhere other than laughing Luke, sprawled on ground. But his laughter was so contagious that she couldn't help but let out chuckle or two.

He was the only one she let it slide, obviously that was gonna change in few months.

"I'm sorry" He said, his full blown laughter subsided to chuckling softly. "I am sure he didn't want to do that…if he had known you then he would have thought twice."

Annabeth was smart enough to catch his implication.

"I know what I am doing." She said austerely.

"You keep blowing up on him."

She looked at him sharply. If her looks could kill him, he would have been dead by her feet at this point of time. Few campers even backed out a little when their gaze fell upon her. She had reputation. That didn't deter Luke though. He knew her well enough and she was family to him.

"Are you questioning my method?" She asked her tone sharp and steely.

"It's been fourteen days, 'Beth." He sounded disappointed.

"Do not call me 'Beth!"

"You were the one who asked to be part and now-"

"I am aware of that fact! You do not have to preach me about it!" She replied in harsh whisper, cutting through air. Luke knew she was on the edge but she needed the push otherwise it would go on forever.

There was silence between them for few moments. Annabeth's anger deflated by the time Luke again spoke.

"Then why do you keep blowing up on him like that?" He asked her softly.

"Because he-"

"Do not say that he did something stupid or something like that. He's ten years old and boys are immature than girls at that age."

Annabeth opened her mouth to object but thought better and closed. She looked away. She was aware he was correct about it. She was also aware that she had to be more mature one so why was she acting so immaturely?

"You've to do work from your side….and I can imagine from ten years old boy's perspective that he might have wanted to look cool infront of you instead of stupid. God knows what stupid things I did before-"

His voice hitched at last, his eyes getting a little distant. His face contorted as if in pain a little but he shook his head and looked at her intently.

"You are aware of these facts, don't you?" She didn't look him in the eye. She didn't want to see disappointment glaring down at her from his beautiful blue eyes. It was all her, I never found his blue eyes to be beautiful. If it's anything else, it gave him more evil look for an evil guy.

("You're jealous." The man infront of me stated with smug look on his face)

('You want to hear rest of the story or not?')

("Please continue.")

"Then what's the real reason, then?" There was little desperation in his voice that finally prompted her to look him in the eye.

"I-I don't know." She felt ashamed admitting that.

"You want to help me? Then please up your game, Annabeth." With that he stood up and went to his half-siblings that were laughing at something one of them said. He felt bad doing this to her but it had to be done. He had to find the scoop and if there were strings then find where it would lead before it's too late.

Well, that escalated quickly. She must've thought that if were to dissect from the looks she was making then. Ofcourse I was watching them from my periphery. They seemed to have interesting conversation and also Chaos was annoying me, it was perfect opportunity to make her silent. You know I asked her if she could help me listen to their conversation and all she said was she doesn't have too. Also, I can see her giving me weird look. I didn't know what that meant then but when I got to know I wanted so much to kill her at that point.

Annabeth too stood up after few moments of deliberating something and went away.

As Luke reached the group, he turned around, his eyes landing where I was enjoying my time laughing with Charles, Selena and Katie and gave last assessing look of the night

_I hope Charles is right, Percy or I won't have any choice but to make move. _He thought before turning back.

One of his half-sibling gave him confused look but he shooked his head and easily integrated himself into their conversation.

The next day, Annabeth didn't snap at me. I appreciated her effort she was putting. She did not outright extend her hands of friendship. She still scolded and screamed at me but to a lesser degree. It was a genuine effort from her side. Here I was planning something grand to make me hate less and luckily opportunity fell onto my lap, eventhough I was just a mission to her.

Fortunately for me again, Luke gave me big opportunity to ruin his plans. I was giddy the next day. Luke was underestimating his enemy and that would cost him but not how he would expect. He would expect me to be sad and bitch about it when truth would be out in open. He expected that he would convince or charm me into thinking that it was necessary evil and had to be done.

Well, I had surprise for him.

Anyways, the next two to three days, Luke felt the change in dynamics between me and Annabeth. She was less snappy and was spending a little time with me after the classes. Luke was relieved that she was making efforts although he felt bad about the day before yesterday. She was little cold towards him for past two to three days and Luke knew he was to blame. He reminded himself to apologize to her. He did apologize and in return got punch to gut, he wheezed and then it was all ok again between them. He didn't expect anything else from her and he deserved it so he took that punch.

_Luke was in dark place running, he didn't know where. Direction, places kept changing. He had to get out of this maze, he knew that, his other quest mates knew that but they were getting tired of running and there was horde of Hellhounds trampling towards them, ready to feast on them. He couldn't exactly remember how they got into this predicament. He remembers after golden apple quest they…fell down to this maze. How and where was all fuzzy. _

_He could think about that later when they are out of this situation. So, they kept running in hope to find exit but they kept finding dark corner one after another. It was as if this maze had mind of its own. This maze kept leading them to dark corner._

_That's when realization struck him. They were inside Deadalus Maze. _

_Oh god. He muttered in dismay._

"_Luke?" Reece, the weakest of them three, called out all of sudden and it was at distant too. Luke and Anthony stopped and turned around only to gasp in horror. _

_There was black arrow…thing protruded through his stomach. His face contorted in confusion, tiredness, pain and horror._

_Luke ran towards him but Anthony held his shoulder back._

"_Luke no! They're almost near!"_

"_We've to help him, Anthony damn it! Let me go!" Luke shouted, straining against his hold._

"_We'll be dead too…we've too get out of here." His voice now sounded tired and full of grief. Luke realized Anthony too wanted to save Reece, he was practically brother to him. He was tired and worn out of all of this. They were practically starving. He himself didn't expect to be out of here alive. He had given up hope and he was mourning. _

_He was mourning for Reece already, he had given up on him._

"_But…" Luke looked at Anthony. Tears were spilling out of Anthony's eyes. He was grieving but also holding most of that inside. His priority now was Luke, to save Luke._

"_He was a hero." He said softly and started dragging him away. Luke gave one last look back, Hellhounds were almost on them. But the body….but the body was now-where. It disappeared._

_Wha…? He was confused._

_Then everything stopped. Everywhere was darkness. He didn't know what was going on. He knew that was recalling his memories of his quest upto the point when Reece disappeared as a nightmare haunting him like every other night this past month. He had already gone to something like this when Thalia sacrificed her life for them. _

"_LUKE CASTELLAN!" the haunting ancient voice shouted all of sudden. _

Luke woke up screaming. He was breathing hard. Others were used to these nightmares of his and every other person so, rest of them ignored it.

That was first time for him. What was that? he wondered.

Luke took big gulps of breath and decided to take a walk. He knew he wasn't going to sleep back again. It was early in the morning so, it was no surprise to find few demigods, the early risers or some trying to get better from their own haunting nightmare doing their morning routines. Some of them greeted him on his jog as they passed by him. He knew where he was going.

When he reached his destination, he sat leaning against it…her.

"Hey, Thalia." He greeted her, sitting under her tree. "I know it's been a week since we had out little talk, but…I was busy."

**So how was the chapter? Please let me know in review section.**

**I know the pace is slow right now but i had to take into their feelings and development so you all could understand the reason behind what they would do, understand their feelings and motive behind the actions they would take in future. I want to make characters justifiable to you all.**

**Ziizu- thanx a lot, i really appreciate your enthusiasm.**

**Thunderofdeath97- No I am not going to give her siblingS...but I have to bring both sides at equal so as to engage you all. Obviously Chaos would'nt have it easy, I have to make things challenging for them right? Otherwise it would become a very predictable and boring story. **

**Stay safe everyone, as this story is gonna take real interesting turn soon.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Tranquility of Peace is gonna break!

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND IT'S UNIVERSE. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO THAT BELONGS TOO.**

**BUT THIS STORY IS MINE SO DON'T GO COPYING IT, I HUMBLY REQUEST ****YOU.**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY.**

**CHAPTER 11**

** July, 18 2008**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Luke**

There was increase in level of bustling of activities than usual this morning. Demigods hustled in every direction, some in hurry but others were just really…excited. They were so hyped up that many of them were, actually, merrily skipping away like there were springs under their feet. I don't blame them, I was too. I mean why wouldn't they? It was Friday which meant game of 'Capture of Flag'. You would have to be stoned to not light up that day or are not demigod or…you were Luke.

Yes, you got that right. The only person who was grumpy and being miserable that day was Luke. Even Annabeth had excited mad gleam in her eyes that day also holding slight almost evil smirk on her face which gave me chills every time whenever it landed on me.

Demigod observed deterioration of Luke's mood as days gone by. He got paranoid too. It was funny to watch at first, I thought about scaring him once or twice but discarded it immediately. That wouldn't have helped me forming a trusting friendship with him and also because something seriously was wrong with him, my intuition warned me. There are generally never wrong except some…._exceptional situations. _

Anyways,

The Grumpy 'Mood-Dampener' Luke made his way towards training arena where he knew Clarisse was practicing right now. Campers gave him wide berth because all they needed was look in his malignant gaze promising harm and misery if they crossed his way. Luke wasn't even being subtle about his mood which was saying something. He's a type of guy who would pile up his emotions until it's too much to contain and burst out like a balloon.

Clarisse was pluming someone with electric spear to his head, knocking him to ground when he got there. Luke didn't even flinch; he saw many of her duels already and he didn't expect anything different from her either especially today. She gets riled up in her own way like many others on game days like this one and someone would have to be fool to cross her path. One of daughter of Apollo came and started checking for injuries.

"You couldn't have refrained from breaking my ribs today, you Beast!" A very familiar voice wheezed at her. The figure of person lay groaning and only when he turned towards him that he recognized the groaning figure that Clarisse took pleasure of pluming to ground.

"I took easy on you. Otherwise you wouldn't be alive to nag at me!" Clarisse fired back at Mark.

"You broke my ribs!"

"You didn't break any ribs." Daughter of Apollo corrected him.

"Izzy! You were supposed to take my side, not ugly sister of your boyfriend." Mark replied. He whispered the last part. Elizabeth, the daughter of Apollo rolled her eyes at his antics with small amused smile.

"What did you say?" Clarisse asked menacingly.

"Just how you almost gave me bed rest on game day, you beast!"

"You should have known that before challenging me to fight!" Clarisse replied, "And call me that again I'll punch you to coma, and then see if you can be part of any more games"

"Challenging you to fight? You dragged me here from my sleep because you couldn't find someone strong enough to fight! I was not fool enough to voluntarily fight you today; you threatened me to hide my candies!" Mark grumbled.

Clarisse crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Be glad that I didn't give those candies to Katie."

Mark gasped dramatically.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Girls you are both pretty, now hug each other and make up." Elizabeth interrupted their bickering. Mark's eyes widened in clear exaggeration and big smile materialized on his face. On other hand, Clarisse's eyes widened and she spluttered

"That's a good idea," Mark then turned towards Clarisse "Big sister! Come here and give your younger and more handsome brother a big-"

"No! I won't!" Clarisse recoiled back as if seen something really disgusting or Aphrodite's cabin.

"Now now don't be like that. You hurt me so it's only fair that you make up for it." Mark said in fake disappointment as if guilt-tripping a child.

Clarisse was getting red and Luke knew that she was going to blow up anytime soon, so he decided it was time to make his presence known.

"Mark, don't antagonize your sister." Luke told Mark.

Mark's head snapped in his direction.

"Luke!" He shouted, must happy with his arrival thinking he now had partner against this atrocity of humanity from his so called monstrosity of half-sister. Luke shooked his head and sighed.

"Tell Clarisse to apologize and give me kiss on cheek like a good loving sister."

"I won't do such things, you pig!" Clarisse snarled and started to come at Mark with tight grip on her spear, ready to smear him to pulp for asking to do such nefarious things. They were both clearly exaggerating. I mean, they are both children of god of exaggeration.

"I value my life unlike yours." Luke said in calm serene voice as if fight wasn't about to be broke out between children of Ares.

"You too!" He said, faking painful gasp and clutched his heart. Luke rolled his eyes at his antics.

"There's no-one by my side, not my girlfriend and not even my best friend! I am alone against such monstrosity of bully. What this world has come to." He said, wiping away imaginary tears.

"Why you little-" She made motion with her spear to electrocute him again, making him yelp and cower behind his girlfriend.

Elizabeth shook her head and was now helping him stand up so she could take him to her cabin and put some salve on his bruises.

"Let's go big boy." She interrupted before things could go out of hands. She knew Mark was having a go at her but she was not so sure of Clarisse. Clarisse looked serious to her and that was not good for Mark. She wanted him in one piece for a good make out session. She has needs after all.

"See if I agree with any of your plans again!" Mark whined as he leaned against Elizabeth before turning away and limp away with the help of his girlfriend towards her cabin.

"You need help you can come by later." Elizabeth added with small smile, before they went on their way. Luke just nodded at her.

If it had been any other day, Luke would have chuckled at his childish frolics. For now he watched him walk away with his droopy eyes before turning to Clarisse.

"You know he was joking, right?" He asked or teased, Clarisse didn't know with that grumpy look marred on his face. She contemplated on directing attention towards his looks but thought better. If he was not masking that look then something was wrong with him, Clarisse deduced. She knew feeling when someone pester for something she didn't want to talk about.

"Ofcourse I knew. I live with him." She said, collecting her things. "But that doesn't mean I would tolerate it. He's infuriating."

He nodded. That he was, Luke agreed with that. Mark was the odd one out of his brothers and sisters whom were serious, beat-the-shit-out-of-anyone-for-no-reason kind of people. They rarely joked around openly. They are the epitome definition of Spartan warriors. All buff and shouting for no reason subtracting the smart part of their personality.

("You make them sound really dumb." Said the man wearing purple jacket and yellow shiny pants.)

('Ok they are not that dumb…they show some intelligence occasionally.' I grudgingly said.)

(_You're just mad she broke your nose. _Chaos giggled remembering my embarrassment.)

('It was not my fault!')

("What was not your fault?" Man asked confused having not heard Chaos's jab at me.)

('Oh nothing. Something that would come at later part of story' I waved off. 'Now back to story.')

Mark was funny, he was quirky, he had no problem embarrassing himself infront of others, and he was friendly and very social. There was no one in this camp that Mark didn't know which is exact opposite of what children of Ares and Ares himself stood for. That's why demigods liked him because he was different. That's why Luke liked and respected him. He was different from his father, not whole but mostly.

"You care about him." It was a statement which made her look at him with eyes narrowed.

"And how would you know that again?" She asked him, frowning.

"You didn't drag him to arena for practice because you couldn't find anyone, did you? I find it hard to believe." Ignoring or not acknowledging her question, making her huff.

"I don't care what you believe or not." She said.

"Then you know about his mother. I think he's grateful for your distraction."

"You assume great many things."

"I only assume those that I think have more than 90% chances of being right."

"Now you sound like Annabeth."

"I spend most of time with her, it was bound I would pick some things up from her." He said like it was an obvious thing.

"You are a big softie, aren't you?" Luke said as if commenting about weather, which earned him glare. If it was anyone other, she surely would have broken his or her ribs by now.

"So what insane plan of yours did idiot partake in?" Clarisse asked changing the topic, having collected her things and started walking towards infirmary. Luke joined her; he didn't come here all the way from his cabin just to see their bickering. He had reasons to come here after all.

Luke let it go. He knew she cared for him for then she let on but she would never admit that.

"Nothing, just asked for his help in my class a week ago." He said nonchalantly.

"With Percy?"

Luke looked at her, his eyebrows raised. How she knew, Luke wondered. Did Mark tell her something because he knew it wasn't him, he was being careful.

"Oh don't give me that look, I saw the match that day. Only the last part and then Charles started avoiding you like plague. I knew you did something." She said, as she nodded to Chris as he passed by. Luke gave him nod too.

"Just some disagreement, that's all."

"Related to Percy." It wasn't a question. Clarisse was catching up. Luke was not comfortable with it. He would feel ok if that contained with Annabeth, him and Charles.

"Like you ignoring Selena?" He counter-attacked. His and Charles's beef wasn't the only one. Two or three days ago, Selena and Clarisse had a fight about something and since then both were ignoring each other.

Clarisse gave him side glance, not once stopping and said, "Ok fine I won't press." She made a deal. "You didn't come here just for small talks did you?"

"No, I came here to ask if you decided which team your cabin would join already."

"I didn't." She replied, "Who's gonna be there in your team?"

Like children of Athena, Children of Ares have huge pride and egos. They don't like lose in anything ever, if lost it would have huge dent to their egos and pride. They'll hold that forever until they beat the one who beat them. They are hard workers and very persistent; they would be a huge asset to whichever team they decide to join. Their only setback is that they are not team workers. Each one of them are lone wolfs and don't do well in teams. They also join those whom have most chance of winning. Like I said, they love to win so; they refrain from joining weak ones. Luke knew that and he decided to exploit that.

"Athena's, mine and Aphrodite's."

But there was one problem, Clarisse beef with Selena hence their whole cabin. As I said before, like Ares they hold their grudge forever. So, you know why that was a problem then.

"Nope, I'm not joining you." As expected, she decided. Luke was already ready for that.

"Are you sure about that? I mean we've got Athena and I'm not bragging Hermes's. Aphrodite's are also good with what they do since Selena's leading them and we more experienced with sharp brains of Athena's children. We've got more chance of winning."

"Still not joining, you. Hephaestus's with Charles and Apollo's are good, with me joining them, we would definitely win." She replied.

"Percy also."

"Charles hasn't asked yet."

"But he would still join him. They are practically buddies now."

"So what? From what I have seen he's decent swordsman, he could take care of himself with one of two campers,"

"You're grudge with Selena is clouding your judgment, Clarisse. I though you liked to win…Are you sure you want to join them. I'll arrange you and Selena in different place. You don't have to work only with her. But if you join Charles, he would definitely pair you with Percy."

That made her hitch in her steps a little. He knew he cornered her. She just needed a little more push. She was contemplating now.

"How do you know that?"

"As you said, he's a decent swordsman who defeated Mark in duel-"

Clarisse opened her mouth to argue but he held up his hand to let him continue.

"-and almost defeated Chris. So, he would definitely be on front lines with you, if you decided to join them. Is it better option to pair with Percy than me?" He asked. They were now at gate of infirmary.

He made me sound like a leach. That asshole but no matter I had my revenge countless of time since then.

Clarisse was contemplating seriously.

"I talked with rest of your brothers and sisters you know, they won't be happy to join, I should not say this but I'm just quoting them, 'weaker team'." Now she was pushed more back.

There was no way to get out of this. Luke knew that and Clarisse knew that too.

"They would join me wherever I decide."

"But would they be happy?"

As I told you earlier, Children of Ares are lone wolf unlike their counterparts in New Rome. Them not happy meant doing things their way, even if it meant against captain's decision. Clarisse couldn't have that. She was their cabin's councilor for god's sake. If she couldn't manage them and make them work as a team like many other times she did in past, then she didn't deserved to be a councilor. She's warrior and a leader after all and has pride as large as Olympus. She couldn't have her ego hurt….again.

"It's best time to take your revenge too on him-" He added.

"Yeah ok I got it. I'll join you! Now get out of here before I electrocute you with my spear."

Having her revenge on me was just icing on the cake.

"Ok" He said, giving her small smile, it came out more as a grimace than smile, before turning away and went on his way.

Clarisse felt the weight of someone's gaze. She glanced around but couldn't pinpoint whom. Something about this gaze gave her chills…it was malignant, hateful…malevolent. Her heart rate sped up. Suddenly she was not so sure about this game day.

Luke cornered Stoll twins in their cabin after his routine practice. They had been disappearing more than usual. They had their own… project to implement after the game and were running some errands for the game; they were busier compared to day before like any other person that day. They were hard to corner but luckily Luke knew them better.

"How's your project going?" Luke asked.

"Going good. We would need some of your things too…you know, to make it look more authentic. We can't have our own councilor get spared." Travis said, mischief twinkling in his eyes and smirk on his face.

"Ofcourse, anything for a good prank." Luke said with smirk of his own. "Did you manage to find anything on Percy?"

"That guy is one tough bird to crack." Connor answered, chuckling, from where he sat on his bed tinkering with something. "We couldn't enter his cabin; I don't know how he did that by the way. We then approached him, started easing ourselves to him. He's a good and funny person. We didn't make friends with him just for prank."

"Ofcourse." Said Travis. "We're not savages."

"Anyways, it was going good. We became good friends but…we can't not prank him you know, he's newbie after all. He needed to be prank good to fully integrate with us." Connor said as if preaching a bible.

"Yes, Ofcourse." Added Travis like a broken recorder. He was collecting few personal things off his bedmates…for prank.

"We couldn't find anything that was worthy enough to be taken but then few days later, we found it." Connor said with a smirk.

"That we did." Travis said, making his presence known.

"Found it?" Luke asked.

"Yup, Found it." Travis took from there. "You wouldn't notice at first. Actually, you wouldn't notice it at all if you're not looking for it. It was concealed in plain sight…in his pocket."

"I don't get it…concealed how?"

"That's a good question." Connor said. "We don't even know how."

"Then how did you know, that diary was somehow concealed, then?" Luke asked, baffled that a ten years old managed to conceal something from tricksters like Twins.

"He showed us." Said Travis.

"We knew about diary when he accidently dropped it, while we were talking to him. He picked it up and put it his pocket. Some part of diary should have been out in open but…it just disappeared." Said Connor. "At first we thought Percy somehow nicked our bottomless pocket and asked someone, maybe Charles, to fit it in his pocket."

Luke grunted at the name of Charles and motioned for him to continue.

"We were about to ask him but then we noticed shimmering around his pocket. That's how we knew that diary didn't disappear. It just shimmered out of our views." Travis said, dumping things in their mentioned bottomless pocket, a gift from their father.

"We couldn't even nick it. It won't even budge." Connor said, tinkering with whatever he was tinkering with. Luke didn't pay attention to that.

That baffled Luke. How was Percy able to manage that? He didn't know anyone could do that. Then again, there was no child of Poseidon for almost a century. Was it something that only children of Poseidon could do?

"We then asked how he did that. He won't tell." Travis sulked.

"But that won't deter from our prank. We'll prank him, we'll prank him good." Said Connor with self-importance and conviction. As far as he knew them, they would. If there was one thing they were extremely good at, it would be pranking people. Gods only know how they even managed to prank him countless of times.

Luke nodded slowly, his mind going far away. Percy (me) was proving to be more mysterious since he arrived at camp. He kept musing and obsessing about me when, suddenly something caught his attention that made him double take.

"Connor..um, what is that thing?" Luke asked, hoping it wasn't what his hormonal part of brain was telling.

"Oh, this…I call it a multi-tasker!" He announced, holding that thing like a trophy. Luke was too shocked to comprehend whatever they were babbling about.

"But why does it look like a…a….a…"

"Like a what?" Connor asked, again started tinkering with it, not understanding Luke's question or acting like it. They were pranksters, you couldn't tell the difference.

Travis understood what Luke meant because he was sporting a small amused smile. Luke looked at him, motioning for him to explain.

"He meant, why it looks like a…penis." Travis said, chuckling a little.

Connor glanced at Luke with mischievous smirk, "Oh I knew what he meant." He then laughed at Luke's frustrated expression.

Travis took pity on Luke and explained it to Luke, "Like he said it's…multi-tasker. We can't tell you as it would ruin our prank. You'll have to wait for after the prank." Ok, not much of explaining.

Luke looked at them with wide eyes for few moments before letting out a little laugh of his own. He couldn't fully appreciate their sense of humor that day, because of all shenanigans that happened with him which in turn ruined his mood. But he could appreciate their brilliance when it comes to prank. Leave it Twins to lighten his mood even though it's little.

"I can't wait for this prank now." Luke voiced his thoughts with a smirk of his own.

"Glad you're on board brother. They won't know what hit them, I can promise you that." Travis said his eyes were practically shinning with mischief and mirth.

That's when they heard horn blow. They knew what that meant. It was time for Capture the Flag.

Luke and Stoll twins made their way towards woods on the western hills. Western parts of the woods were comparably harsh than eastern parts where it not only house Grooves but council of Cloves and very nasty dryads which only adds to its appeal for games such as this one. But they stopped by Zeus's fist where demigods stood waiting for Chiron to start the game.

"You have what I asked right?" Luke asked, as they made their way for the game. Several demigods were also going the same way, most in clusters except few…lone wolfs. Yes, I was talking mostly of children of Ares. They are not very social.

"Ofcourse, we plan to win tonight." Connor said.

"Good, I want you both to set those traps as soon as teams are finalized before Chiron and then come straight back."

"Yes, we don't wanna poke the dragon." Travis said. Who was this 'dragon' wasn't missed by any three of them. For your reference, they were talking about Annabeth.

("Ofcourse I got that reference, I'm not idiot." Huffed the grown man infront of me.)

('I was just making it easier for you.' I reasoned.)

"Good." Luke said.

They reached the meeting point soon. Several demigods were clustered around talking and stuff. Luke made beeline for Annabeth as soon as he saw her at the edge of woods with her cabin mates.

Annabeth perked up as soon as she saw him. She was already crushing on him hard. Luke didn't miss her confused and little alarmed look she was shooting that poor plant few feet away from her.

"You ready, 'Beth?" He asked when he reached her.

"I am always ready." She said haughtily, rolling her eyes as if saying 'you need to ask that?'

"I suppose." He said chuckling, "But you looked confused a moment ago. Something is bothering you?"

"I'm just feeling a little…edgy today." She whispered her confession to him.

Luke shot her odd looks, "Don't over think about it. It must be excitement for the game."

"Yeah…I suppose." She said, glancing around.

"It will be alright. We'll definitely win this game." He said in an attempt to ease her nerves, "And maybe you could have your little revenge for all the grief he gave you." He added the last part slyly as he saw me on the other side with Charles, Katie and Elizabeth.

Annabeth followed his line of vision. As soon as she saw me, devilish glint returned in her eyes. I met my gaze with her as soon as I felt her watching me, I felt shiver run down my body at the looks she was shooting me. I meekly waved at her.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about that?" She said, looking at me with devil smile. Luke felt a little bad for me then. Just a little.

"So I take everything's fine with him now?" He asked after taking in her change in attitude as soon as she saw me.

"He's still a seaweed brain." She huffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me but there was no sharp edge to it now, Luke noticed. I threw my hands up comically when I saw her eyes narrowing at me and mouthed 'what did I do now?' Edge of her lips twisted a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Luke said, narrowing his own eyes at her display of unusual behavior. Clearly this week had also been eventful for her, just not like him. Whether he should be worried or be amused, he couldn't decide. After all he was the one who encouraged her to befriend me.

Annabeth didn't take notice to his musing as she was busy 'glaring' at me. After few moments she shooked her head at my antics. Was that affection in those eyes? Luke wondered.

Her grey stormy eyes focused on him, looking worried now, "You feeling well?" She asked. How girls could display so many feelings in such a short time he could never understand. Me too, buddy, me too.

"Yeah, that potion helped a little from Elizabeth."

"Maybe, you shouldn't-" Before Annabeth could start fussing over him, Luke cut her off by hand over her mouth.

"Annabeth, I'm ok, really. Nightmares can't make me stop living my life."

"But you were-"

"Hey it was just nasty nightmare, 'Beth. I can handle it."

"But it's been going on for well, Luke. You're looking paler than usual and you're not eating as usual too. You didn't think I won't notice it?" She furiously whispered.

Luke heaved a heavy sigh.

"'Beth-"

"Don't 'Beth me, Luke! You are not taking care yourself."

"Ok, calm down." Luke said, putting both of his hands on her shoulder calmly, "Take a deep breath."

Annabeth glared at him and opened her mouth in rebuttal but Luke cut her off again.

"Take deep breath, Annabeth!" He said sternly.

She complied and took a deep breath but her glare's intensity didn't dim down. She was waiting for him to continue. Actually, now I think about it, she was acting more like his dog.

('Hahaha' I laughed but then focused at the man infront of me and said as intensely as I could, 'don't tell her I said that')

("My lips are sealed." The man said, gesturing zipping his lips.)

"How about it, I'll have a nice stress free rest for rest of the day after lunch?" He said, complying with her wishes. She wouldn't have let go of it if he hadn't.

"Fine." She grumbled, "You'll go straight after Lunch got it?"

"Yes maam!"

"By the way where are those infamous twins-"

"CHILDREN DEVIDE INTO YOUR TEAMS! YOU KNOW THE RULES! NO MAIMMING AND KILLING!" Chiron bellowed as soon as he reached them, cutting off Annabeth again, making her huff in irritation. Luke chuckled at how adorable she looked then. He will himself to not pinch her cheeks then and there.

Annabeth gave one last glace around when she felt weight of someone's gaze. Malignant, malevolent gaze promising pain and misery. It was so intense that chills ran down her spine.

It's just a game right? She was not so sure about that anymore.

Luke with fifteen of her siblings including The Twins and unclaimed , Clarisse with ten of her siblings including Mark and ten of Athena's children calmly trotted through Southern woods with Luke heading them. Southern woods are not dense, housing only around fifty to hundred trees. It was enough to hide various traps without applying additional efforts to hide them. Just behind these woods, by Archery range they had set their flags, protected by few demigods. To give you figure, there were around eight demigods, two of Athena, three of Ares and three unclaimed protecting the flags.

They had to choose this side mainly because other team chose the other side. It was not the bad side as this forest gives them good advantage in hindering coming enemy team but it was not their chosen side. It was only because of me aka Percy again. It warms my heart every time when I hear how much I affected them. Second reason was Charles. Luke suspected that Charles now had a trump card up his sleeve. Since the day his talk with Charles, something had changed within the other guy. He was not so self-centered to believe that it was mostly because of him….Percy had something to do with it too.

It was funny how most of the problems he comes across to past month rounds back to Percy. It could be because Percy aka me is mostly on his mind, so his brain automatically put blame on me.

Luke glanced at his team members who were making their way forward with him. With brains of Athena's, brawn of Ares's and sneakiness of Hermes's kids, their side has better chance of winning the game, Luke theorized. It's not that he was downsizing or even underestimating his enemy at all; he knew enemy team had more experience than them as most of them had went to quest, they have advantage of Hephaestus's techs, long range attacks of Apollo and then there was me. It was his confidence in his teams and on Annabeth, which prompted him to theorize that.

Annabeth was unusually fired up that day, Luke though I had hand this too somehow. I am not going to comment on that, you'll know soon enough. Luke didn't give it much thought as this gave them more boost and advantage. Fired up Annabeth is a beast which is true. My most of quest was with her so I know that quite personally having experienced up close. Luke intends to take advantage of that.

"You know what to do guys." He said, looking at his team members.

That prompted some of them to settle on their assigned position, few followed Twins example and started setting up traps. When they were done, those were left divided themselves into two groups. One headed by Clarisse and other by Luke. They then waited for Chiron to conch shell and start the game.

Mark looked at him from corner of his eyes.

"I think this game would be different than before, you can feel it too, right?" Mark whispered only to Luke as he stood beside him keeping look at the horizon where they knew enemy team would come as soon as game would start.

"Hmmm." Luke said giving Mark amused glance.

"Charles and Katie seemed extra energetic today." Mark commented.

"Ofcourse, who isn't?"

"You." Luke gave him sharp glance as his immediate answer but Mark kept talking, "But when I saw them today…I could feel fire burning in their eyes, different kind of fire. It wasn't same as last game."

"I suppose."

"Do you think it was because of your fight with Charles?" Mark asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Nah, that won't the case." He knew that because argument they had was on different things that won't have any factor on exacting revenge or something. If it was the case then it would for only one thing- Protecting Percy.

"Is it weird that I'm feeling more hyped up than before?" Mark asked with excited grin on his face. Anticipation mixed with excitement must have hyped him up. There was crazy static energy in the air this time around, that one could actually feel them through goosebumps that seem to be appearing every few minutes.

"Nah, you're not the only one here." They both turned and looked at Twins with big crazy grins on their faces, few feet away from them. They were practically bouncing up and down as if there was string under their shoes. When Twins saw them looking at them, they waved and gave them shaking thumbs up. It seemed there was sugar rush mixed with their excitement. It was really bad sign.

"Enemy won't know what hit them." Mark commented as soon as they turned back. That broke them into chuckles.

"Yeah, you're right." Luke said.

"You know I wasn't joking when he I said, you were the only one not excited for this match." Mark said, this time sounding very serious and concerned.

Luke turned his head and look at his one of the close friend. There was sympathy and concern in those eyes that warmed his cold heart a little.

"I had rough week." He said, turning his face away from him, afraid to show his vulnerability. Mark may be a little dumb but when it concerned his closest, he would be one of the most insightful person and somehow develop eyes of hawk.

"You know you can count on me right?"

"Yes." Luke forced a smile on his face and looked at his friend trying to assure him, he was ok. "Don't worry I'm ok and if you're gonna give whole 'I'm not ok' talks, then be assured I already promised someone that I'll take nice rest for rest of the day."

"Must be smart person." Mark said with a smirk. He knew who that person was. Luke exhaled in relief at not being prodded and gave him a nod with roll of his eyes, prompting Mark to chuckle.

Mark then looked ahead and after few moments of silence, he said, "Today's gonna be different."

How right he was. Luke could feel it too. It definitely would be a very different day.

That's when Chiron blew the horn, signaling the start of the game.

As demigods rushed past him and onto the enemy territory he can't help but contemplate what his intuitions were practically screaming, screaming that something terrible is gonna happen soon… very soon.

(Sigh!)

His intuitions were not wrong. It was worst that could have happen to the camp.

Tranquility of peace that had blanketed the camp for so many decades was broken by a terrible scream that rattled the demigods to their more than ever.

**So how did you like this chapter? Let me know in comment section. If you like this story then like and follow the story to keep updated and share it with your friends.**

**I know i'm taking time to upload these stories but somehow this lock-down had increased my work load. I could only find very little time to write this story but rest assured I'm definitely gonna finish this story.**

**Percy's love(s) interest is still debatable. I'll let you know when I have decided.**

**And also I would also like to point out that I following Rick's camp sketch as much as I could but I mad some changes around for the convenience of my story.**

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Until next time!**

**Stay safe and stay healthy, guys!**


End file.
